


Heart

by SimplyKorra



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Post-Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-15 23:16:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 55,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3465626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyKorra/pseuds/SimplyKorra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As she tries to build her relationship with Asami, Avatar Korra is tested when a new business mogul comes to town, an ancient assassin ring is resurrected and the thing she cares about the most is threatened. </p><p>Set after the finale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Return

“It must be late. The city seems empty,” Korra said, casting her eyes at the array of dormant buildings that filled downtown Republic City.Just as they’d entered the Spirit World for their vacation, Korra and Asami had exited a month later, hand in hand. It had been perfect; exactly what both of them had needed. Before leaving, they’d each made a pact to leave everything from their own world as it was.

Both had made an effort to ensure that all oftheir responsibilities were tended to while they were gone. Tenzin had advised Korra to enjoy the time away’; she’d earned it and he assured her that he would keep things in order while she was away. Of course, when she told him that she was going with just Asami, he had seemed a bit thrown off. Then again, so much of what went on between them lately was unspoken, so it made sense that nobody really knew what to make of it.  

Neither of them knew either. 

Asami had left her company in good hands. She had built a strong foundation of employees and Zhu Li was more than capable of keeping Varrick under control. Vacations were a foreign concept to Asami. The idea was certainly appealing, in theory, but she was a bit uneasy about doing nothing for two weeks.

“It’s one in the morning,” Asami added, drawing Korra’s attention. “Honestly, I’m a bit relieved. I’d hate to have wandered back into town in the middle of rush hour.” 

Korra chuckled. “We certainly wouldn’t be able to hold hands walking down the street.”

“What?” Asami frown at her. “Why not?” 

“Oh no,” Korra retracted swiftly, “No, I meant because of all the cars hitting us in the street. Not…not because we—I…”

Asami laughed. “Relax, Korra. I understand. It’s just…we spent a month on a vacation together. One month sleeping in one sleeping bag while we held each other and kissed each other. I think it’s safe to say that we both feel…something for one another. I can promise you I don’t do those things with just anybody.” 

“I did enjoy the kissing,” Korra agreed with a smirk, “ I could do without your snoring though,” She added teasingly, and Asami nudged her shoulder into Korra, knocking her to the side and tightening her grip on their hands to keep the avatar upright. 

“I believe you’re the one with the snoring problem,” Asami countered, “ You’re lucky I find it cute.” 

Korra smiled. “I am pretty lucky.”

Asami blushed, rolling her eyes. “You’re so cheesy. I never imagined that the all powerful avatar would be so mushy.”

“You blush when I say things like that,” Korra pointed out, “ I like when you blush, so I keep saying things. It’s a pretty simple give and take.” 

Asami gave a slight nod as they found themselves just outside Future IndustrieswhileAsami fished through her pack for her keycard. Korra dropped her hand, knowing it was a two hand job and moved to sit on a spirit vine that was protruding through the main window of the skyscraper, studying the other girl closely. 

“So…are we a thing?” Korra finally asked.

“What kind of thing?” Asami returned distractedly, not glancing her way. 

“You know…,” Korra scuffed the ground with the sole of her shoe, “a…romantic thing?” 

“Oh,” Asami looked up at Korra’s anxious face with a grin. “Yes, Korra. Like I said, I don’t kiss just anybody.”

“Asami…” Korra sighed, wanting more than a passive response. “You have to give me more than that.” 

Sighing, Asami set her bag down and sat on the spirit vine beside Korra, taking her hand. “Look,” she began, “When you came back to Republic City after everything that you went through, I…” she looked away, searching for the right words. “I had never been so relieved in my whole life.”

“Relieved?” 

“Yes, because I knew that you were safe,” Asami explained huskily, “ You were back in my life and I could keep an eye on you and protect you.”

Korra frowned. “Protect me?” She inquired in disbelief, “ Asami I’m the avatar.” 

“I know who you are Korra,” Asami returned, sounding slightly frustrated, “ and…I’m not saying you need protecting. I’m saying I _need_ to protect you. When you went home and I asked to go with you, it broke my heart when you said ‘no’.” There was a tremor in Asami’s voice. She’d only ever admitted this through numerous letters that had remained unsent.

“I was in a pretty dark place,” Korra whispered, trying unsuccessfullyto draw Asami’s gaze. “I’m so sorry.”

“No,” Asami shook her head. “Don’t apologize. I understand now why you needed to do that on your own. You had to go through it alone and figure it out. You’re much stronger now because ofit and in a way, I am too. It killed me at the time though. I would lay awake worrying about you and then wonder why I was so worried. You were Korra, the strongest person I knew, but…I selfishly wanted to be there with you, helping you like I did right after everything happened with Zaheer.” Asami took a slow breath. “It was like…when you left, you took a part of me with you.”

Korra’s heart swelled. “I had no idea.”

“Neither did I, really,” Asami went on, “ I mean…I didn’t understand it, but I knew it wasn’t normal how much you were on my mind.” Using the back of her hand, Asami brushed a few unshed tears from her own eyes, silently cursing Korra for making her cry, but also ecstatic that it was finally out in the open. “But when you came back, that was it. When we hugged, I knewI had feelings for you, probably for a lot longer than I’d realized.”

Korra’s eyes welled up annoyingly, which she kind of hated; shereally was mushy. Still, it was wonderful to hear. 

“So…,” she sniffed, squeezing Asami’s hand with a watery smile, “you protect me, huh?”

“Yes,” Asami stood, pulling Korra up with her. “You’ll protect the world and I’ll protect you. Whatever comes of this, I’ll never stop caring about you. I’ll always be by your side when bad things happen…and we both know that day will come.” Searching Korra’s eyes, she continued, “If we can build a relationship within those terms, it sounds pretty perfect to me.” Korra rose onto her toes, cupping Asami’s cheek and pressing a soft, lingeringkiss to her lips, making her knees buckle slightly. Pulling back, she noticed Asami’s eyes were closed, making her smile.

“Perfect,” she agreed, nodding to the door. “Now, let’s steal a car from your factory and get to your mansion, ‘cause I’m exhausted.” 

Asami laughed, using her keycard to open the door. “And we need sleep…tomorrow is going to be rough.” 

Korra’s browfurrowed thoughtfully. “Everyone is going to have questions.”

“Mako’s going to faint,” Asami added. 

“Or crap fire…,” Korra muttered under her breath, causing Asami to burst out laughing.

 


	2. No Breaks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra and Asami return home, only to find out that the world hasn't stopped for the two of them to bask in their new romance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank my beta DefyGravity18 for helping me with not only this chapter, but in fixing the first. She's amazing. 
> 
> And a thanks to all of you for reading, for your kudos and bookmarks/comment(s)/etc. It means a lot ;)
> 
> Also I am in no way pretending that my knowledge of the avatar universe is perfect, lol.

The sun peeked in through the curtains of her bedroom, waking Asami, whose arm was trapped beneath Korra. She rolled onto her back, sighing.It was a double edged sword really; she loved sleeping beside Korra, but it was an adjustment. Korra was a heavy sleeper. She buriedher face in her pillow and snored, but more than that, she was a bed hog. 

ButAsami had to admit…sleeping with Korra in her arms was the best feeling in the world. 

Asami carefully tugged her trapped arm, trying to slipfrom beneath Korra’s body without disturbing her. It took three tries before she managed to budge the sleeping avatar, but that led to another problem; her hand was all but cupping Korra’s breast and she had to practically force her hand to remain still. On the fourth attempt, Korra stirred and grabbed hold of Asami’s wrist. 

“No,” She protested, not even opening an eye.

Asami’s lips pursed in amusement. “I need my arm, Korra.”

“No. Sleep,” Korra insisted. “It’s early and we didn’t get here until almost two in the morning. Sleep.”Frowning, Asami tried to free her arm once more, to no avail. Years of training had made her body strong, but she would never be strong enough to overpower the avatar. She needed a new strategy.

“Say,Korra?” She murmured, only to receive a grunt in reply. “Are you ticklish?”  

Korra’s eyes flew open, glaring at her bed mate. Asami smirked and slowly moved her free hand towards Korra’s stomach, catching her ribs and drawing a giggling shriek from her. Korra was too fast, however, snatching Asami’s other arm and holding both still.  

“You do not play fair,” Korra protested, her voice dark as she stared into Asami’s green eyes. 

To her credit, Asami held her gaze, unfazed, and smiled. “No, I don’t.” Without warning, she used her toe to caress the bottom of Korra’s foot and the avatar burst into laughter, releasing both of the other woman’s arms. Asami used this opportunity to free herself before throwing all of her weight on top of Korra, straddlingher victoriously.

“You know, I could easily get out of this,” Korra informed her with a touch of endearing arrogance. Asami stifled a grin.

“Without bending?” 

Korra’s eyes widened in surprised, filling with stubborn doubt. “Uh…of course.” Asami knew she had the physical advantage, as both of Korra’s arms were pinned beneath her legs. Though Korra was strong, Asami could keep her subdued. “But you know,” Korra’s tone changed, her eyes darkening seductively. “I kind of like being under you.” 

Asami laughed heartily, throwing her head back, allowing Korra’s arms to go free, though she remained atop of her. Leaning over the prone avatar, she pressed a kiss to her lips. Korra’s hand twined into Asami’s hair as she deepened their kiss. It was thrilling for Korra, this new sensation of kissing Asami. Even after all they’d been through together in the Spirit World, she’d still kept waiting for the other shoe to drop. She half expected to open her eyes and realize it had all just been one lovely, long dream. 

But, it wasn’t a dream. Asami’s lips against her own was one of the most real things she had ever known.

Korra’shands wandered down the slope of Asami’s back while Asami caressed Korra’s cheek and the rest of the world seemed to fade into beautiful oblivion. Korra’s hand found the waist band of Asami’s pajama bottoms, causing the woman to freeze. 

“Sorry,” she panted, pushing up off of Korra’s body. “I—I think we should stop.” 

Korra’s face flushed with desire and confusion as shelooked at Asami hazily. “I just thought…”

“No, I know,” Asami rectified. “We are and…that was…amazing,” she paused, “But I don’t want to rush anything. We’re still figuring all of this out and we haven’t told anyone yet, and…can we wait a little longer? Just before we do that.” 

Korra nodded, catching her breath and keeping her hands at her sides. “Okay, you’re right. Today is going to be crazy. I feel kind of bad that we just…left right after the city was nearly destroyed.”

Asami rose from the bed, moving to find something to wear. “So do I,” she confessed, “but everyone assured us it was fine. And from what I saw of the city last night, repairs seem to be going pretty well.”

“Surprisingly well,” Korra agreed. “I mean I know Future Industries is putting all of its resources to work but still, downtown looked almost untouched.”

Asami paused, processing what Korra had said. True, when they’d surveyed the town late the night before, the buildings had looked nearly untouched. They’d only been on vacation for a month, and whilemetal and earth benders could do wonders they couldn’t perform miracles. “It was a little strange.”

Korra placed a gentle hand on Asami’s back. “Maybe Varrick came up with a good strategy to get everything in order. He does have some good ideas,” she quipped, making Asami smile. Korra excused herself to the bathroom, but Asami couldn’t shake the odd feeling of trepidation at Korra’s observation.

——————————————

Korra had already made tea by the time Asami had come down from her morning shower, and was sitting on a large windowsill that overlooked the view Asami had of the city, staring at the landscape in thoughtful silence. Asami was careful to stay quiet as she entered the kitchen, watching Korra. Relationship aside, Asami had always marveled at Korra’s life. Her destiny had been chosen for her before she’d ever even been born. She’d never had a choice in the path her life headed. She was born to fight; to struggle; to sit and wait for the next monster to come along and possibly destroy her and everything she cared about.

Korra carried a tremendous weight on her strong shoulders, and now Asami felt it too. As Korra’s…whatever it was they’d become, the burden was as much Asami’s as it had been the avatar’s. It had been so wonderful on their vacation, to see Korra let go of her troubles, worries and past, allowing Asami to see her true self. She had fallen for Korra head over heels. Of course, Korra would consider it crazy, undoubtedly, but Asami couldn’t help feeling extremely lucky to have won her heart. Countless people in higher positions than she would have killed to spend the day with Korra, and here Asami was, watching the beloved avatar casually sipping coffee on her windowsill.

The difference was that she would still want Korra even if she’d been born completely ordinary. 

“Oh…Spirits,” Asami winced, sipping the tea Korra had made. “Korra what in the world did you do to this poor tea?” Asami made a face at the cup as if it had physically offended her, causing Korra to frown.

“I just made it like I always do.” 

“How do you always make it?” Asami asked, giving her a doubtful look. 

Korra shrugged. “With it’s just water, _your_ tea bags and salt!” Asami visibly gagged as she dumped her cup out, much to Korra’s vexation. “What?! It’s delicious!”

Asami smiled,despite her disgust, moving to make a fresh pot of tea that was actually consumable. “Oh Korra, I adore you but you have bizarre taste buds.”

“Well I think it’s amazing,” Korra countered, taking a long sip as she crossed to the kitchen. “So, I’ve been thinking.” 

“Uh oh,” Asami teased, earning a glare. 

“You are relentless this morning,” Korra noted with a slight pout. 

Asami shrugged. “I’m in a pretty good mood.”

Korra smiled, despite herself. “I don’t want to tell anyone. Yet.” 

The room fell silent for what was likely a few seconds, though it felt like an hour to Korra.

Asami finally moved to take the tea off of the heat and pour herself a cup. “Why?” She finally asked. Funny how a simple question could carry so much weight.  

“It’s not you,” Korra began instantly. “It’s not that I don’t want to tell the world how I feel about you, I just…I like this.” She gestured with her hands, “ You and me and nobody else. I know we’ll have to tell everyone sooner or later, but why can’t we just go out and do our daily routine, deal with everyone and then come home and quietly be with each other? No stress…no outside interference. Nothing. Just you and me. For as long as we can.” 

Asami blinked at her, trying to understand. “So you’re saying that you, the most famous girl in the world, wants to sneak around with her girlfriend?” 

Korra’s expression became melancholy as her eyes fell to the unappealing cup of tea she held in her hands. “I have to share so much of my life with everyone else. Maybe it’s selfish, but I like that this is just us. I like that the rest of the world doesn’t know. It’s one of the few things that’s been only mine. I guess I’m just not ready to share you with everyone else.”

Asami came around the table, taking the seat beside Korra, gently taking her cup of tea and setting it aside. “Korra,” she began tenderly, reaching to brush a strand of hair out of the girl’s face. “I think that’s a good idea.” 

“Really?” Korra’s face lit up. 

“Yes. Just for us. Let the press wait for the biggest story of the new year.” With that, Asami kissed Korra chastely on the lips. “Now, go shower. You stink of the Spirit World and Pema won’t let you in the house when you go visit them this morning.” 

Korra rushed to the bathroom.

——————————————

Air Temple Island was exactly how Korra remembered it. As if Tenzin would allow for anything else in his home. Still, it was beautiful, seemingly untouched from all the chaos of a month before. 

As the ferry stopped, Korra could see a few air benders working in the training grounds practicing. It felt good to be back, especially now with her mind so clear of trouble. Korra knew to appreciate these moments. The ones where some psycho wasn’t trying to save the world by completely ruining it. 

It reminded her of the first time she came here. Young and naive, eager to train but not really grasping what it meant to be the avatar. She just wanted the power, the skills and technique. She wanted to be revered and loved and for everyone to know her name.

Now, she just wanted it to stay quiet. At least for a little while. 

In the sky above, Korra heard the grunt of a bison flying overhead and glanced up to see Jinora’s bison flying around with Meelo and Ikki right next to her in their wing suits. 

Korra had an idea. 

With a running start, she opened up her glider and let the air she created take her into the sky towards them. 

“Korra!” It was Jinora who spotted her first. “You’re back!” She cried and before Korra could react Jinora was leaping off her bison towards her. 

Thankfully, Korra had those useful avatar reflexes and caught the girl in the air with one arm. 

“Hey Jinora, it’s good to see you.” And a moment later two more bodies were pressed against her.

“Korra you’re here. Does that mean we can go find a fight now? It’s been SO boring!” Meelo whined, gripping onto Korra’s middle as she slowly glided them to the ground. 

“I don’t think we should go looking for fights.” She said, her feet touching the ground while she still carried all three of them on her. Tossing her glider to the ground, she allowed herself to hug them all and gently put each of them on the ground. 

“What was the Spirit World like? Did you see anything cool? Did you have to fight any bad spirits?” Ikki’s mouth moved a hundred miles and hour and Korra took in each question.

“Uh, the Spirit World was great. We saw all kinds of really cool stuff. I took Asami to the Tree of Time and we shared some old memories. I can’t say we came across any bad spirits. Some cranky ones though. Some of them are almost as uptight as your—“

“Korra!” Another voice boomed through the air and they all turned to see Tenzin. “You’ve returned. I was beginning to wonder if I needed to stir up a search party.” He said and if Korra didn’t know him any better, she’d think he was making a joke.

“It’s good to see you too.” She moved in to hug him, glad to be around so many smiling faces again. 

Though, it was strange to be away from Asami after being around her every waking moment of the day for a month. 

_Get a grip, Korra. Don’t be clingy_. She chided herself. 

“So, what did I miss?” She asked, following Tenzin towards the practice grounds. “I noticed the city was coming along well. Like…really well.” 

“Ah yes, well everyone has really rallied to put things back together after Kuvira.” 

“Even still, I was only gone a month and when we walked through downtown last night it was like nothing had happened.”

“Where is Asami?” Jinora asked, still following them as they moved down the steps towards the large, meditation area. 

“Checking up on her company. Making sure Varrick didn’t put all of her money into some crazy idea.” 

“Why did only the two of you go?” Jinora again pressed, causing Korra to glance over her shoulder at her with a very forced smile. “Just seems weird. Mako was over here a lot pouting that he didn’t get to go.”

“He was helping me set up the new living quarters for the air benders.” Tenzin said, taking a seat on the ground and offering up the spot next to him for Korra. “Though she’s right, he did pout a little.” 

Korra smirked.

“I don’t know, Asami and I just wanted to get away from everything for a while. A girl’s trip.” 

“That’s weird.” Jinora said, plopping down next to Korra.

“It’s not weird!” She defended, playfully pushing Jinora’s shoulder. “Asami’s my…best friend and best friend’s can vacation with each other.” 

“I guess,” Jinora sighed, defeated as she stood up again, hugged Korra one more time and ran off towards the approaching Kai who waved at Korra from a distance.

“She is relentless.” Korra said, glancing over at Tenzin who was glowering at the distant image of his daughter and Kai walking away hand in hand. “You’re leering again.” 

Snapping out of his gaze, he turned that same look to her.

“I am not.” 

“They’re cute.” His glare deepened and Korra merely laughed. “So, you were telling me about the city rebuild.”

“Right,” he nodded as if he were standing trial. But he always seemed to act like that. “Well future industries has certainly been a huge help. Supplying people and resources. But I have to say, the city’s quick restoration is due in large part to the efforts of Victus Khan.” 

“Kahn? Who the heck is that?” 

“A very wealthy and well to do business man. He apparently made a lot of money doing something…helpful” Korra gave him an suspicious look. “I don’t know all the details, Korra. Rich man, giving man, helps fix city. Everyone is happy”

“Have you been hanging out with Bolin?” 

“I see the Spirit World did nothing to solve your sarcastic tendencies.” 

Korra chuckled and crossed her legs as Tenzin was. Truth was she hadn’t mediated in so long. She did kind of miss the peace it gave her. 

“Korra, it’s good you’ve returned actually.”

“Aw so you did miss me?”

He sighed, again, and rolled his eyes, again.“Yes but despite that. I’m afraid there’s something you might need to look into.”

“A mission? Already? It’s my first day back!” She cried at the injustice. Immediately uncrossing her legs and losing all of her calm and meditative vibes.

“Well, Korra you are the avatar and you _were_ given a full month’s leave of absence while I painstakingly covered for you.” His voice was firm and direct. As if he were reading off a long list of trials he’d been through in the last thirty-one days.

Korra wasn’t buying it. 

“How many times did you leave this island while I was gone?” Her question made Tenzin’s chest puff up. 

“I wasn’t keeping count, Korra.”

“Two!” Said Meelo, whizzing by on a ball of air and nearly knocking them both over

As they both settled back down from the gush of Meelo’s wind, Korra quirked a devastating brow at Tenzin as he fumbled with his disheveled robes. 

“Two times?”

“That’s preposterous. I’m a member of the council. I have many responsibilities!”

“It’s true!” This time it was Ikki walking by, reading a book of some kind. “Once was for a council meeting and he was _late_ from playing Pai Sho with mom in the bedroom with the doors locked and then the other time he ran out of kale juice and had to go get some.”

And as if she’d done nothing at all, Ikki continued to walk and read her book, never noticing the looks coming from her father.

“Well, a little closed door Pai Sho huh? Four kids isn’t enough?”

“Korra I will not have this conversation with you!” He commanded, but his cheeks were turning red and he couldn’t look her in the eye. “None of this is of any relevance. The fact is that I’ve been getting reports of disturbances in the Black Cliffs.”

“Okay…but what could they possibly disturb there? Rocks?”

“Exactly, there is a group excavating something from the cliffs but no one is sure what.”

“Alright but…” Korra sighed and tried to think. “That’s Fire Nation territory. Why haven’t they just sent in a group of benders to see what’s going on?”

“That’s just it, Korra, they have and their team hasn’t reported back in over a week. That’s why they’ve reached out to us. To…you.” 

Korra was torn. She knew as soon as he said it that she had to go. It was her duty, to protect everyone and if they _asked_ for her specifically she certainly couldn’t say no. Still, she’d just gotten home. She’d only spent one night with Asami in an actual bed. 

“The leaders of the Fire Nation are waiting for you. You’ll leave tomorrow.” 

A long, exaggerated groan escaped Korra as she leaned against the stone wall behind her. 

“Can I bring my friends?” 

“Yes, I believe Mako’s exact words to me on the subject were; ‘if Korra goes and leaves me behind I’m never going to speak to her again’.”

She couldn’t help but chuckle. _Poor Mako_.

“And Bolin?” 

Tenzin grimaced a bit. 

“You’ll have to pull him away from Opal or bring her as well. They’re quite nauseating really.”

“Not all good and proper like you and Pema playing Pai Sho in your bedroom?” This drew another silent glare. Exactly what Korra was digging for. “I don’t know what I’m gonna tell Asami.” She said, not intentionally out loud. Her eyes went wide in a panic. “I mean…because…I—I, she gets lonely in that mansion and…”

“Korra I just assumed she’d be going as well. I’m not about to tell that woman no.” Tenzin stood and dusted off his robes. “Well, clearly we’re not going to be meditating today. It’s good that you’re back though. Gather your team and we’ll meet here tonight to set up a strategy for your trip.” 

He gently touched her shoulder as he walked away and Korra smiled. It was good to be back. Too bad she had to leave again so soon. 

So much for the vacation.

_PFFT!_

As he flew by, Meelo let out a loud fart just by Korra’s face and shouted back.

“SORRY!”

Korra sighed. 

“It’s good to be home.” She then stood in a rush. “My goodness what do they feed that boy.”


	3. Turtle Duck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami's bad day leads to a good night and an uncertain future.

Asami honestly wondered if she’d ever had a worse day at work. After five meetings, two hours spent signing documents and being chewed out by three of her business partners from varying companies in Republic City, she was exhausted. 

The drive home was long, slow and gruesome. She wanted out of her shoes, out of the dress and to fall into a bath and wash this dreadful day away. 

Her mind wandered to the common enemy of the day, a man she never met, Victus Khan. Who was, for some reason, fighting _her_ for the chance to rebuild Republic City. He wanted his name to be recognized as the one who brought it back. He wanted the recognition she gained from the last time she put this city back together. 

And Asami didn’t care, he could have the credit, he could cut the ribbons when all the buildings reopened and go to the charity fundraisers and shake everyone’s damn hand. He could have it. But she wasn’t about to offer him all her company resources to do it. No. She could help. They could work together. 

But he didn’t see it that way.

One month away and suddenly she had a new enemy. 

The gate to her home rattled open and Asami drove up to the door and didn’t even bother with proper parking. She was out of her car and hopped the six steps to the door two at a time and all but fell inside. 

It was dark, Korra wasn’t here and that was disappointing. After a day like today she could use a little company to take her mind off things. 

Still, she knew Korra had a busy schedule. Tenzin probably had a thousand things lined up for her and the world always needed it’s avatar. It was selfish, but Asami had somewhat dreaded coming back for that reason. She understood Korra’s role. What she meant to everyone, but a part of her just wanted to keep Korra for herself. 

Without care, Asami shed her black and red suit jacket and dropped it on the floor. The skirt came next and her shoes were flung one at a time directly at the staircase in the living room. She even clapped when she managed to throw the second shoe higher up than the first. 

Her underwear came off next as she carried them into the downstairs bathroom with the big tub and put them in a basket before turning the water on as warm as she could and began lighting as many candles as she could find. 

Asami was used to people questioning her. When she took over for her father that was a daily occurrence. But she assumed that all she did not only in rebuilding but in helping Korra defeat so many threats to this city that she might have earned some leeway. 

But apparently not. Her vacation upset a lot of people. Varrick was no help. He was so wrapped up in his crazy ideas and his new bride that he barely gave a second thought either way about whether or not it was selfish of her to leave so suddenly. 

There was no guilt though. Asami didn’t regret going to the Spirit World with Korra. They both needed it. In more ways than one. Whether it be for the their relationship or their own personal sanity. 

Stepping into the tub, Asami let the water continue to run. 

Just as she laid back and put her feet up, she heard the front door open and close. 

“Asami?” Korra called, her footsteps clearly following the path of clothes left lying on the floor. “Did you just…strip…naked?” Her voice slowed as she approached the large bathroom and caught sight of Asami lying in her tub with her hand casually draped over her chest. “Sorry, I just…saw the clothes and should have assumed.” 

“It’s fine Korra.” She laughed before sitting up and grabbing a jar that was setting next to her tub and pouring some of it under the flowing water. “Here, bubbles to hide everything. Come in. I could use some company.” 

As she moved to find a seat, Korra was desperately trying to look anywhere but directly at Asami. Despite a month together in the Spirit World sleeping right next to each other. She had yet to actually see any of Asami’s…more private areas and now that they were right here barely hidden by a thin veil of bubbles she was now aware of how curious she was about them. 

“Are you…?”

“Bubbles?” Asami giggled. “Yes, I’m safe. You could join me you know.” She said as if it were the most casual statement possible. 

Korra’s face turned beat red, her eyes wide as she looked at Asami in shock only to receive an even more boisterous laugh. 

“Oh, gosh Korra I am so glad you’re here. I needed to see you after today.” Korra remained silent and just continued to stare. “I was joking about the bath by the way. Take a breath.” And she did, but still her mind was racing. 

“Don’t tempt me.” Korra said, finally finding her voice. “Bad day huh?” She said, offering a smile.

“Awful day,” Asami sank deeper in the tub. “I kinda wish we hadn’t come back.” 

“Well if you’re looking to get away I might have something for you.” This drew Asami’s attention. “Tenzin says there are disturbances in the Black Cliffs.In fact that’s why I was so late, I was going over everything with Tenzin. The Fire Nation has asked that I come and investigate and…well Mako has agreed to go. And by agreed I mean he refused to be left out. Bolin is coming but only if Opal can come as well and there’s one more spot on the Bison waiting for you.” 

“Oh Korra I’d love to, you know that but I just don’t think I can leave again so soon.” The disappointment that came over Korra’s face made Asami feel miserable. “I’m so sorry but I honestly think this new guy in town is trying to blackball me all over the city.” 

“Who?”

“Victus Khan. He’s all new money and trying to make a name for himself by stomping all over mine and my father’s.” 

“Khan? Tenzin mentioned him today too. Who the heck is this guy?”

Asami shook her head and kicked her feet up out of the water. “I have no idea. We leave for one month and come back and someone is trying to hijack the city.”

“It doesn’t sound like he’s doing anything bad though, right? Just helping people.” Korra defended and immediately saw Asami tense at her words. “Or…not.”

“He’s only in it for the credit. He wants to be the city savior. And you know the kind of power that could come with that. And he can have it all but I don’t think he likes me and my company butting in. I don’t know. I don’t trust him."

“Did you meet him?” Korra asked.

“Well…no.” Asami answered a little guilty. “But still, his name was all over my office today. I don’t have to meet someone to know they’re a credit hungry gas bag.”

Korra could only laugh as Asami lulled her head back against the wall and closed her eyes. It occurred to her then that she would be leaving in the morning for the Fire Nation without Asami. The thought made her stomach hurt. She and Asami had just gotten back and now they were already being split up by their separate responsibilities. 

Something needed to be done tonight.

“Hey, how fast can you get out of the tub and get dressed?”

Asami cast a gaze at Korra. “Pretty fast. Why?” She said leerily. 

“Because, I have an idea. Get dressed and meet me in the living room!” Korra bounded to her feet and raced out the door leaving Asami only more confused. 

Twenty minutes later Asami came from upstairs dressed and ready to go. 

“Ready?” Korra asked, standing by the door with a smile on her face. 

“Where are you taking me?” 

“It’s a surprise. Come on, I’ll drive.” Korra took Asami’s hand and raced out the door.

So much for her quiet night in.

————————————

Harmony Tower was shining brightly as Korra jerked the satomobile to a stop and nearly threw Asami into the windshield. The only reason she allowed Korra to drive was because Korra knew where they were going.

This part of the city was oddly calm compared to the rest of it. The water was still and as soon as Korra guided Asami to the dock, she caught sight of the small little turtle duck boat sitting along the edge.

“Korra?” She glanced at her date with curious eyes. 

The avatar simply grinned from ear to ear. “Come on, these things float across the water and I rented us this one.” With that, Korra hopped into the turtle duck and turned back with an extended hand for Asami.

“It looks a little rickety.” Asami said but still took Korra’s hand and gingerly stepped into the boat. As soon as she did it began to sway back and forth. “Whoa…whoa…”

“Relax Asami, I’m not gonna let the boat sink or let you fall out of it.” 

Hesitantly, Asami sat down. “You know, if I wanted water I could have stayed in my bath.”

“Yeah well you were naked and I couldn’t join you.” Korra took a seat next to Asami, her heart racing a bit as Asami scooted right next to Korra in the small seat. 

“I never said that.” Asami teased, wrapping her arm around Korra’s back. 

Korra swallowed the large lump in her throat. “Oh…well…I mean I just…”

“Korra,” Asami laughed. “You’re panicking again.” The avatar sighed and glared down at her boat mate. “Sorry. It’s fun teasing you. You get so red faced and sputtery.”

“I just…I don’t know how fast you want to move things. I mean we kissed this morning and it was amazing but then you stopped and I understand. It’s all really new and—“

“I know, I didn’t stop the kissing because I didn’t enjoy it. I stopped it because I wasn’t sure we’d be able to stop if we kept going.”

Korra’s body tensed a bit next to Asami, fear of her next question lingering. “Would…that have been bad? If we hadn’t stopped?”

“Of course not.” Asami answered in a calm voice. “But I rushed things with Mako. I’ve rushed every relationship I’ve ever had. I don’t…want to do that with you. This is different. I didn’t just meet you. I’ve known you for so long, been through so much with you I can’t…risk messing it up.”

“Why would it mess up?” Korra’s voice was fretful, uneasy. 

Asami let out a long sigh. “Because relationships are messy. We’ve been great since we started…this but it won’t stay that way. You know that. You’re just Korra to me but to the rest of the world you are the avatar and that means someone else will come along soon and try and hurt you or force you to go out and find them and it won’t always be like this.”

“So what are you saying?” The grip Korra had on Asami had loosened greatly. She was scared with each question she asked that Asami was backing out. 

Sitting up, Asami turned to look Korra in the eyes. She smiled when she saw the worry in them. She also couldn’t help but wonder if deep down Korra had always had these worries about romance. She was young when she was with Mako and now…she knew her place in the world and what weight that carried. Maybe she feared that being the avatar meant being alone. 

“I’m saying that you and I have never been people who had to be around each other all the time to know we still care. But what we’re doing now scares me because…even this morning I knew what was coming. I _knew_ Tenzin would have something lined up for you and you’d have to leave and I wouldn’t be able to come with you and…it scares me because I don’t want you to go. But you have to, I know that and…I want to be okay with it like we’ve always been but it’s harder now.” 

Closing her eyes, Korra felt Asami’s grip tighten and she settled into it. Asami moving her head down to rest on Korra’s shoulder. She hugged her. 

Korra took a deep breath “I’m only speaking for me but I want to make this work and I know that things will come up and it’ll be hard and messy and…all of that but I’ve never been more sure of anything than I am right now that I want to be with you. I’m willing to fight for it if you are.” 

A silence fell over the turtle duck boat as it floated through the water and neared Harmony Tower. Korra could feel Asami tracing shapes across her back and let her eyes close.

“Okay,” Asami whispered, drawing Korra’s attention. “I’m in. The whole thing. We’ll make it work.”

“Okay,” Korra repeated with a huge smile on her face. Like a burden had been lifted from her. 

“You just have to promise me that you’ll be careful.”

Korra nodded immediately. “I will. It’s just a recon mission. And Mako, Opal and Bolin will be there. Two days Tenzin says and I’ll be back and we can do something fun.”

“Not sure we can top this. Look.” Asami pointed to Harmony tower and everything beyond that. 

The way the lights from the tower painted the water a glistening orange beneath them. The air was cool, but comfortable and the sky danced with the lights of the city in the distance. Asami nestled in closer to Korra as the boat continued to sway across the pond.

The future was very unsettled for them both. But right now, this was perfect. 


	4. Reasonable Doubt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Korra sets off on her mission, Asami works to find out about Republic City's new savior. All the while dealing with her own worries.

Asami woke up first, which was usually the case, and quietly removed herself from the bed and tried not to disturb Korra.

Last night had been wonderful, but Asami found herself stuck in a bit of melancholy towards the end when they’d returned home to go to sleep. Korra was leaving today, a situation that was familiar to Asami, but for some reason she was having a harder time accepting it this time. 

It felt like going through the motions when Korra woke up. They chatted idly as Korra packed her things for the trip. Asami did some paperwork as Korra sat on the upstairs balcony and did her stretching and meditation to make sure she was ready for anything that might come her way. 

It was lucky that Korra was so focused on her mission because she didn’t notice the way Asami’s smile faltered or how her voice wasn’t as bright as it usually was. 

Just as Asami was about to take a shower and begin her own day, the doorbell rang throughout the house. 

Before Asami could even react, Korra was in her face, kissing her with all she had. 

When the kiss broke, Asami felt Korra’s hands slipping out of her hair. She was breathless. “What…was that?”

Korra smiled. “I figured I wouldn’t be able to do it with everyone here so…that was my goodbye kiss.”

_Goodbye._ Asami hated that word.

Still, she smiled again.

“I see, well it was a very good kiss. Way to remind me what I’ll be missing tonight.” Asami teased as they heard one of the house staff open the front door downstairs. “You listen to me. You be careful, okay? I mean it. No risks, no fighting unless you absolutely have to. Find out what’s going on and come home. Okay?” 

“I’ll be careful, I promise but…you know I’ll do what I have to if they’re hurting people.” Korra’s voice carried a more serious, unarguable tone. It was her duty to protect people.

Asami nodded, her head downcast. “I know. I’ll see you in two days.” She said before chastely kissing Korra again just as the sounds of footsteps came closer. 

By the time Opal, Mako and Bolin found them Korra and Asami were on opposite sides of the room as Korra picked up her glider and threw her pack over her shoulder. 

“Hey, ready to go?” It was Mako who spoke first as he lead the group up the stairs. Bolin and Opal were right behind him hand in hand. 

“Yep, do you know how to get there?” Asami asked.

“Opal does.” Bolin answered proudly, making eyes at his girlfriend who sighed and smiled at him. 

She glanced to Korra. “My mom was very insistent that we study all the kingdoms. So I know how to get just about everywhere.” 

“You’re not coming, Asami?” Mako asked as Asami sat down at her kitchen table. 

“I can’t. I have a lot of stuff I need to catch up on at the factory. The board might remove me completely if I miss anymore time.” 

“But aren’t you like…the boss?” Bolin asked, clearly confused. 

Asami merely smiled. “Yeah, but it’s more complicated than that. As the boss I need to be seen taking charge, doing things. I’d love to come, you have no idea how much, but I can’t.” As her sentence trailed off she turned her glance to Korra who was frowning a bit. 

“We should probably head out. It’s a pretty long trip.” Opal said, glancing between Korra and Asami with a strange look. 

Everyone hugged Asami goodbye and made their way downstairs. Korra had already given her goodbye kiss and didn’t want to ruin that so she merely mouthed an ‘I’ll miss you’ in Asami’s direction and took note of the sadness in the girl’s eyes as she left the mansion. 

Asami went out to the balcony and watched them fly off. She watched for as long as she could.

She would miss Korra like crazy, but they were gone now and she couldn’t wait around for two days doing nothing. She had to get her feet back on the ground here in Republic City.

First, she had to talk to someone.

———————————————

Asami was never one for self-pity. The world was, and always would be, harsh. It was a fact she accept when she was a little girl and watched her mother get cut down by a fire bender. Even at the young age she was then, she fought like hell to pick herself back up and push forward. More so at least than her own father did. 

Her dad worked hard, in fact, he buried himself in it, and for that Asami understood what it meant to be on her own from a very young age. Her dad probably wasn’t around as much as he could have been. The staff of her home were always there but Asami never really wanted to depend on them much either. 

Why spend time around people, learning to accept them in your everyday life when they were just going to leave you someday anyway?

That was the bitterness of her mother’s death reaching out and effecting her everyday life. It took her a long time to push past that. To allow people into her life again. 

Really, Mako was the first person she allowed herself to be close with. 

She and her father got along well enough. He was a good father, she never questioned that. He was sweet and gave her the world. He supported her in anything she did and all Asami every wanted to do was create, just like him. She wanted to create and strived to find the ability to make something that couldn’t be destroyed. 

But the world was harsh, as she’d always known, and everything was built to someday be taken down. 

Still, she pushed forward. Even when her father betrayed her, tried to kill her. Even when Mako chose Korra over her. Even when the spirit vines destroyed the city she grew up in. The city she loved.

She took the time to fix all that, rebuild it all over again. It was all she knew to do.

Asami saw it coming before Korra did. Because Asami always calculated the people she allowed into her life. Bolin and Mako were easy. She cared deeply for them but she didn’t, necessarily, _need_ them. She could go months, even years without seeing them and be okay in knowing that they were safe and happy. That was fine. 

But as she grew closer and closer to Korra after harmonic convergence, Asami began to realize that she was struggling to make it through days without seeing the avatar. 

It was a friendship at first, but Asami marveled at how quickly that all happened. They had fought together before certainly, but when things between Korra and Mako fell apart, Asami suddenly found herself with an avatar looking for a friend. And it only snowballed from there.

They fought together, worked together. Escaped the henchman of a crazy queen together. It felt like they were untouchable sometimes when they were together. 

But then something happened, and Korra turned herself over to evil people bent on destroying the world. 

Destroy, just like everything else in the world. 

But this was different. Because they wanted Korra. Her friend Korra, the girl she’d become so close to. The girl she cared about so much. This sweet, amazing girl who fought so bravely and without question against anything that challenged the peace she worked to keep. 

And they wanted to destroy her, just because she was the avatar. Not because they knew her, or she’d wronged them. No, because of something she couldn’t control. Because of her destiny and her gifts. 

For as long as she lived, Asami would never forget the sight of Korra lying on that rock after her fight with Zaheer. She looked so small and fragile. She was broken and for the longest time, stayed that way. 

Asami clung to Korra after that. Every day she made it a point to take care of Korra. To help her through it all. To sit with her at night when she had nightmares and assist her in bathing and changing clothes. 

It was more than friendship by then. Asami knew Korra thought herself a burden but it wasn’t. Not to her. It was a privilege to be the one Korra _allowed_ to help her. No one else could, nobody else even dared. 

That was Asami’s territory, and she _liked_ that.

But then Korra left. Asami offered to go. She passed it off as a casual gesture but the truth was she was desperate to go. But Korra declined. Korra needed to figure it out on her own. Asami respected that. She was the same after her mother was taken from her. 

That still didn’t change the fact that Asami found herself alone, again. 

It was a long time after her mother died before she let anyone else in. And now Korra _was_ in. She was a part of Asami now. More important that probably anything else. Not that she really had much left. 

The thought of losing Korra, as she had lost so much else, was the worst feeling imaginable.

So on the quiet walk from the dock towards Air Temple Island, Asami allowed herself a little pity. She was alone again, if only for two nights. And it was more daunting than she’d ever let anyone else know. 

By the time she found Tenzin sitting in his kitchen drinking tea, all that pity and sadness was gone. 

“Tenzin.” She called, drawing his attention as he rose from his stool.

“Oh, Asami, it’s great to see you. Would you care for some tea?”

Smiling, Asami pulled up a seat at the table. “Sure. Wait…” she stopped him, Tenzin’s held the kettle over a cup and froze stiff at her words. “You don’t put salt in it, do you?” 

“What?” His brow furrowed tersely. “Why on earth would I do something like that?”

“Well…Korra does, I thought it might be something she picked up here.”

“We are vegetarians not lunatics.” He seemed a bit indignant as he poured her a cup and handed it to her. 

Asami couldn’t help but laugh. “Just Korra then. I love that girl but sometimes I think she was born on a different planet.”

Tenzin flashed a slight smile. “Yes well the Southern Water tribe is a bit…” his voice trailed off and Asami stopped mid sip to see him staring at her wide eyed over her cup.

That’s when her last sentence played back in her mind. _Love. Dammit Sato, you're supposed to be the one who keeps it together!_

“This tea is wonderful.” She said, brushing aside any awkwardness and pretending to ignore whatever may linger. 

It’s in that moment that she genuinely appreciated Tenzin’s ability to take conversational cues as he balked for only a minute before setting his cup down and refocusing. 

“So, what brings you by this morning, Miss Sato.”

Asami again smiled. “Actually, I was wondering what you knew about Victus Khan?”

“Oh yes, I imagine you deal him with quite often at your work.” Tenzin sat back down in the chair he was in before she arrived. “He’s a very well to do man, he’s been hard at work putting Republic City back together and helping people get back on their feet.” 

Suddenly the tea doesn’t taste as good. “So I’ve heard. I just…do we know anything about this guy? He comes out of nowhere with all this money and just…starts putting buildings and businesses back together?” 

“You did once.” Tenzin returned, making Asami frown. It’s true, but everyone knew Future Industries. Well…everyone thought they did, before it was found out to be an Equalist supporting nuthouse.  

“I’m just…worried. I think he might be in it for the wrong reasons.” 

“Those reasons being?”

Asami shrugged. “Fame? He seems very persistent on everyone knowing it was him who fixed everything. Even going as far to make sure no one knows what Future Industries is doing in it’s own efforts.” 

Tenzin nodded, taking all the information in. He was good at that at least, seeing things from all angles. 

However, when he rose from his chair and sat his empty cup on the table, she could see the sympathy in his eyes. 

“Perhaps we’ve all just become a bit jaded, Miss Sato. Expecting the worst because we’ve seen so much of it?” Asami cast her eyes to her cup. She had honestly been wondering that herself. It was not pleasant to hear it from someone else. “Maybe we could find out more tomorrow.” 

“What’s tomorrow?” She asked, standing up as well. 

“Khan is hosting a party to celebrate the reopening of the city’s largest school. He’s holding a silent auction to raise money and has even acquired the services of a fire bending, oh what’s the word, _magician_ I believe…”

Asami quirked her brow at the grin on Tenzin’s face. How the hell did this Khan guy seem to lull everyone under his spell?

Still, it was the perfect opportunity to meet this guy and finally size him up. Like any respectable rival would. 

“Okay, sounds like that might be fun. I’ll have my people get a few spots for Future Industries at this opening.” 

“It’s a shame Korra couldn’t come.” Tenzin said, almost as if he was baiting her.

Asami found herself chuckling. “Right. Korra’s the most beautiful girl in the four kingdoms but getting her in a dress is like pulling—“ she stopped mid word and saw Tenzin again giving her _that_ look.

Standing up a bit straighter, Asami pushed her chair back to the table. “I should be going.”

“Right.” Tenzin responded quickly, his gaze still telling as ever.

“Thanks for the tea, and the advice.” 

A long pause loomed over them. Tenzin nodded.

“Right.”

They both then turned on their heels and walked in opposite directions. 


	5. Just Like That

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As they investigate the troubles in the Fire Nation, Korra's recklessness gets her in trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say thank you to everyone who has left kudos and those of you who have left comments as well. It's so great to hear what you think about the story or just know that you're enjoying it. Cause I certainly am enjoying writing it.

Settled into the corner of the large saddle across the back of the bison, Korra pulled a knee up and hugged it with both her arms. Her mind was wandering, as it usually did on trips like this. 

It was late in the day now. And hot as they flew in closer and closer to the Fire Nation. The clouds were few and far between, but Korra enjoyed the view.

She hadn’t said anything in over an hour, but it wasn’t as if anyone would really miss her with Bolin going on and on about the next mover project Varrick had approached him with. Mako seemed a bit disinterested but he nodded along well enough and Opal, bless her, laughed at everyone of Bolin’s jokes. Even though she’d probably heard them a dozen times over. 

It was Opal really, that led Korra’s mind back to Asami. 

There were three truths of every avatar that had come before her. The past was important present was dangerous and the future was cloudy at best. 

Korra knew that there were some avatar’s who didn’t last very long. Some that died protecting the world at ages even younger than she was now. It was something she’d accepted a long time ago. She wasn’t happy about it, of course, but it was a risk she’d come to terms with. 

Still, that didn’t stop Korra from wondering about her own future. Yes, she would always be the avatar, but why couldn’t she have a family some day? Aang did. Many other’s before him had as well. 

And the only thing Korra saw in her future was Asami

She pictured them telling everyone, wondering what the reactions would be like. Two girls in a relationship together was not the most common thing in the four kingdoms. She wondered what Tenzin would think, he was such a traditionalist but at the same time, he was a caring person no matter what. 

Mako would lose his mind, but in that fun way where he becomes very stuttery and uncomfortable. Bolin would be thrilled cause that’s the kind of person he is. 

Her parents would—

That was tricky. She didn’t really know how her parents would react. She could remember passing comments they made about grandkids when she was with Mako. But mostly that was just her dad trying to scare the poor guy

It wasn’t like she and Asami couldn’t adopt someday. 

_Adopt? You’ve been dating her for all of five minutes, Korra._ She chided herself.

Even so, that wasn’t quite right. Yes, she and Asami had only been together a short time but…it was different. She _knew_ Asami. They’d spent so much time building up to this. Even if Korra didn’t see it right away. 

Asami was always there, when Korra hit rock bottom, Asami was there to push her around the Air Temple and take care of her. Asami helped her dress, helped her bathe and helped her into bed. Asami would sit in an uncomfortable chair at night those first two weeks just to make sure Korra got to sleep. 

Korra fell in love with Asami then, she just didn’t understand it at the time. Didn’t allow herself to think it could be _that_ because that was so…unexpected. 

Maybe that was a part of why Korra left. She was confused, feeling things she didn’t understand. Of course there was so much going on after Zaheer. She was hurt, lost and scared. She ran from…everything. And it was necessary in the long run. She had to deal with it all, had to fall to climb back up stronger than ever. 

Still, it bothered her that she lost three years like that. Especially now that she was with Asami and felt this way. 

“Korra!” Mako called, or better yet screamed, making Korra jump. 

“What?!” She barked, glaring at him.

He frowned. “Hey don’t yell at me, I said your name five times.”

“Oh,” she lowered her voice. “I—I’m sorry. I was…”

“Zoning out.” Bolin said, grinning. “You looked like you were replaying a mover in your head.” 

Korra smiled, casting her head down. “I wasn’t I was just…thinking.” 

“About what?” Mako asked, settling back into his spot on the bison. “You were grinning ear to ear.” 

A rush of red colored Korra’s cheeks as she cleared her throat. “Just, uh, you know…enjoying the ride.” She smiled, a bit too largely. 

“Right,” Mako furrowed his brow at her before shaking his head and changing the subject. “We’re almost there and Opal says her bison needs a rest and some water so we’re gonna set down at the lake below us.”

Korra sighed as she peered over the edge of the Bison at the terrain below. Even from here she could see the Fire Nation. It was a pretty amazing sight to behold. Dug almost right into the earth. It seemed pretty formidable. Which only drew up Korra’s curiosity about why they needed her. Clearly they could defend themselves. She understood that their scout team went missing when the Black Cliffs were being tampered with but couldn’t they send out another? 

It didn’t matter now, they were here and if Korra had it her way they’d avoid interacting with anyone in the Nation and just see what was going on in the cliffs then allow Tenzin to send a report when she returned. 

Korra had enough trouble with the diplomats and leaders at Republic City, she didn’t want to deal with anymore higher ups. 

Just as they began to approach the Nation, there was an explosion from behind them in the mountains. The bison jumped in fright at the sound, nearly sending everyone into the air if not for Opal managing to calm him down.

Korra peered back to see smoke and debris fluttering to the ground from the blast. 

“What was that?” Mako asked, mostly thinking out loud.

“I think that’s our target.” Peering through the smoke, Korra could see a light beginning to shine through it. The light grew with each second until finally Bolin shouted.

“Fireball!” And on that Opal turned the bison and just barely dodged the blast as three more bellowed from the cave dug into the mountain below. “You know, this is not how I expected this to go!” Bolin shouted as he swayed back and forth with the movements of the bison. 

“So much for the element of surprise.” Mako said, looking at Korra who was now standing atop the bison with her glider staff in hand. 

“Maybe not. Opal!” She shouted, drawing the younger girl’s attention. “Bring your bison around and land her safely then meet me in the cave!” Opal nodded at her instructions.

Mako placed a hand on Korra’s shoulder. “What are you doing?” 

“They’ll target you guys, it’ll give me time to get in there and take them out.”

“We don’t even know how many are in there!” Mako turned his touch into a grip as he tried to keep her on the bison. 

Easily, she shrugged out of his hold of her. “I’ll be fine. Keep them safe and get on the ground then meet me in the cave.” 

Before anyone else could argue, Korra took three long steps and swan dived off the back of the bison. None of them saw her until she swooped back up under her glider and went directly into the smoke.  

It was dark and thick as she coasted through it and eventually found a piece of rock to land on. She could hear them working inside. This was where the excavation was happening. Where the Fire Nation scouts had gone missing.

She couldn’t imagine what they were after. 

Using gusts of air to slow her landing, Korra bounded down the mountain fairly quickly and found herself at the cave entrance. It wouldn’t make much sense to go in that way so she turned on the path that looked as if it had been bended out and tried to quietly earth bend her way inside. The rocks moved slowly, steadily as she tried to concentrate her focus on being as smooth as possible to not make any noise. 

Finally, she busted through to one of their tunnels as the light of a torch burned in the distance. She couldn’t see anyone in the tunnel, but the sounds of them working was louder now.Korra moved towards the light and the noise, she was prepared for anything. Listening, trying to determine where they were and if she could possibly tell how many.

Suddenly, a booming voice sounded around the corner. “We can’t find them, sir!”

“What do you mean?” Another man spoke, his voice raspy and sharp. “They didn’t disappear. We’ve almost got what we need. Find them, keep them out and buy us time!” 

All Korra heard was ‘almost’ and it was enough to send her into action. She pulled both her hands back and drew them forward slowly, building up a ball of fire between them that she sent through the remainder of the cave and against the rock on the other side.

Shouts and distress were heard soon after and Korra raced through the billow of smoke she created.

She pulled her fist up and created a rock platform to stand on, then repeated the motion and made another that was higher and jumped on it, then a third that nearly touched the top of the cave. As she reached the top, she could see them all coughing and glancing around, some with their bending at the ready. 

There were three of them facing the edge of what they’d dug through, and they were still digging. Much like Korra before, they seemed to be digging carefully. Trying to find, and not break, something. 

There was no water inside, so Korra forced a slab of rock out of the wall beside her and flung it at whatever they were trying to bend through. It smashed in front of them, knocking all three back and onto the ground and that’s when Korra lit up the fire again as she came down through the smoke.

When she hit the ground there were five of them in front of her. The three that were doing the digging didn’t look much like fighters, but the two behind them certainly were. 

Korra kicked up a wall of rock and used it to stick the three diggers into the wall on the right, trapping them. She tried to do the same with the other two but they easily maneuvered away from her. 

One was a large man, reminded her of a really bigger, dirtier version of Bolin. He extended both his arms out and grabbed rocks from either side that he was prepared to throw. 

The guy next to him was small, but seemed fast and quick with the fire as he lit up a flame in his palm and tossed it at her, but on it’s way the flame spit into four and she nearly was singed by two of them as she rolled out of the way. Korra responded with a few flames of her own, none with the intent to hit, but to keep him occupied as she smashed her right leg into the ground and drove a snake of cracked rock underneath the larger guy’s feet. 

He jumped out of the way but it was what Korra wanted because she then took the rock he’d been holding and shamed it into the big guy’s head, dropping him to the ground with a thud. 

There was no time to celebrate though as Little Flame Guy came back at her with a fury of fire. He shot at her like a storm, left and right they came and Korra pulled up the earth beneath her to block them as fast as she could. When he settled and took a moment, she saw him draw a huge blast of fire in her direction and bent a large rock wall to protect herself. When the fire subsided, Korra pulled the wall from the ground and hurled it at him. He dodged it of course, but Korra spun on one leg and kicked a streak of fire in his direction that he ducked by crouching to the ground However, with her left arm, she forced up a slab of ground to smash right into his jaw. 

Little Flame almost flipped over completely backwards with the impact as he hit the ground with an agonized groan. 

Breathing heavily, Korra looked over her work. The diggers were still trapped against the wall, all of them looking like they didn’t want to be there. She smiled a bit at them, this was clearly not what they signed up for.

“Relax, I won’t hurt you. Now, which one of you is going to tell me what—“

Korra’s breath hitched as soon as she felt the blade sink into her shoulder. Her eyes went wide with shock, her mouth fell open at the searing pain that ran down her body. She locked up, her mind telling her to bend, to swing, to at least turn around. But she couldn’t. She fell to her knees as the blade was ripped out of her shoulder. 

Falling over onto her back, she saw another person, someone she’d missed. It was a woman standing above her with a smirk as tendrils of red hair dangled in her face. Clutching a now very bloody knife, the woman drew it up with intent to kill and Korra closed her eyes as it came towards her. 

Strangely enough, she thought of Asami. And wondered if the words she told Asami this morning was good enough. If it really carried all the weight of her feelings. She wondered what Asami would do, how she would react if Korra died? She wondered, she feared, she started to cry. 

Then a crack of fire came through the cave and Korra opened her eyes to see the blade shoot out of the assailant’s hand and saw a rock smash into her face and knock her out completely. 

The pain was still rippling through Korra’s body when Bolin and Mako rushed to her side. 

“Korra, oh Spirits.” Bolin said, his voice sounding so different than anything she’d heard. 

“I told you!” Mako chided as his face went pale, all the while he scooped her up off the ground with worry in his eyes. “I told you, dammit.” 

The world began to go dark on Korra. It faded in and out as the pain in her body started to turn numb. She wondered how deep the blade went. Maybe it was poisoned. 

_Please, no poison_. She thought, tears streaking down her cheeks as Mako hoisted her up onto the bison with help from Opal who was barking out orders to both Mako and Bolin about securing the cave. 

Korra felt herself being placed on the back of the bison, Opal was the next face she saw hovering over her. She was saying things, trying to smile through the fear in her eyes. 

“Asami.” Korra whispered, causing Opal to take a breath and refocus. 

“You’re gonna be okay, Korra. It’s not bad. You’re just hurt, it’s not bad. We’re gonna take you into the Fire Nation and they’ll patch you up.” Opal then shouted for Mako and Bolin to hurry. Soon enough they were both climbing onto the bison.

“They’re all stuck in there, we’ll go and tell the Fire Nation what we did and they can send people.” Mako said, returning to Korra’s side as Bolin replaced where Opal was sitting as she moved to steer the bison. 

As soon as the bison rose into the air, Korra blacked out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope the fight scene wasn't too confusing. Writing bending is tricky, lol.


	6. One Drink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Against her better judgement, Asami attends her rival's party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, for the lovely comments and everything. They're always appreciated ;)

With the pad of her thumb, Asami dabbed at a bit of stray lipstick on her bottom lip and gently ran her finger under the water to clean it off. 

Going to a party was one thing. Going to a party thrown by Victus Khan was something completely different. The worst part was that Asami couldn’t find anything really _bad_ about the guy. She’d asked around, had some of her people do research. He was a business man, nothing more. He made his money on simple inventions made life easier on people in all four nations. 

He really was just a more down to earth and financially sound version of Varrick. He was smart, controlled and inventive. He was, seemingly, perfect. 

But for some reason Asami couldn’t shake this idea that something wasn’t right about him. Sure, she’d never met him before, but why was he _so_ intent on pushing her out of the rebuilding of Republic City. He clearly didn’t like her, or at least didn’t like Future Industries. 

After a good ten minutes Asami realized she was only wasting time by pretending she was still doing her makeup and decided it was time to head out. 

She was dressed to kill tonight. Forgoing the black, she went with a pure red cocktail dress, it dipped fairly low in the front crossing over at her chest and showing a fair amount of skin. It was a bit risqué for the reopening of a school but she didn’t care. If this was the first impressing Mr. Khan would have of her, she was darn sure gonna make sure he remembered it. 

Deciding to have one of her staff drive her, Asami sat in the back of her car and let her mind wander to Korra. It didn’t really seem fair that she was going to a fancy party and Korra was probably camped out on some cot in the Fire Nation.

Though Asami couldn’t deny that if she had the choice she’d be on a cot next to Korra instead of in the back of this car. 

These were the sorts of things Asami grew up doing. Parties and dressing fancy. Always another client for her dad to please, another event she had to look and act her best for. It was exhausting. 

Being in battle with Team Avatar was different. It was the trust point where she could be herself. It’s why she cared about Korra so much. She never once pretended with her and Korra fell for _that_ version of her. In a lot of ways, Korra was the only person now who really knew who she was. 

Which was why it was even harder going to this party alone. It would be so much more tolerable if she had Korra in one of her gorgeous Water Tribe dresses sitting next to her complaining about everything.

The thoughts put a smile on her face as they approached the school. There were Satomobiles lined for as far as Asami could see. She smirked as she climbed out of her own. 

_They all showed up for Khan’s party but not a one of them would have made it without our Satomobiles._

Asami was nothing if not a fan of small victories. With her small purse in hand she put on her long black coat (she couldn’t be entirely without black) and made her way to the entrance. It was single file, and they were checking names at the door. 

Of course she was the only person she could see that actually came to this thing _alone_. She’d reserved a table for a few of Future Industries employees but never thought to actually arrive with any of them.  

Once she reached the front of the line, she drew face to face with a very large man. He was holding a clipboard and offered her the blankest expression. 

“Name.” He said gruffly.

“Asami Sato.”

His finger drew down the sheet in front of him. “I’m sorry, you’re not on the list.” 

Asami immediately bristled. “Asami Sato. Future Industries CEO. Maybe it’s under that.” She didn’t think it was possible but his stare grew even blanker. 

“I’m sorry, Miss. You’re not on the list.”

_I knew I should have put my glove in this purse._ She thought, her brows bending as the anger rose in her chest. “I’m quite certain that I am, my table was reserved this morning at a fairly hefty price I might add for a friendly school opening.”

“Look lady, you’re not on the list so you’ll have to leave.”

“Oh no,” a slithering voice said from the entrance to the party. “Miss Sato, my apologies, your seat was purchased late and I’m afraid the list wasn’t updated. She’s permitted in.” 

He didn’t even have to say it for Asami to know it was the man himself. 

Victus Khan was not at all what she expected. He was actually…handsome in his own way. He was older, his hair had a teasing touch of gray at the roots. His face was chiseled even in his age. He was strong and tall. He looked…normal.

He held the door open for her and Asami glared at the doorman who just continued to look right through her and stepped inside. 

Asami was no fool, she knew what Khan was doing. He was playing the hero, he comes out and gets her into the party, a party she _paid_ to attend and now he immediately has an advantage over her. She couldn’t get into his party without his help. 

She really did not like this guy. 

“I’m so glad you could come, Miss Sato. Future Industries is a welcome presence at any Khan event and you..are a vision.” 

Smiling as best she could, Asami shed her jacket and handed it to the young man who was almost tripping over her as he waited to take it from her. 

“Yes well, perhaps you should hire someone to update your guest lists.” She said, trying to sound as if she were making a joke. She smiled, throwing her head back a bit as he grinned and nodded.

“Perhaps you’re right. Though I’ve been so busy with the work around Republic City.” He countered and Asami’s smile faltered. “I was quite disappointed to hear that the Avatar wouldn’t be joining us this evening.”

It did _not_ sit well with her hearing him talk about Korra. Not one bit. 

“Yes well, she had a previous engagement that she couldn’t away from. Honestly, I’d be with her now if I wasn’t so focused on getting to work around Republic City.” 

Khan nodded with every word she said, his eyes scanning the party as if he was searching for something. When she finished, he turned to her with a look of content. “Of course, it’s nice that you’ve been able to find the time to help. My people will certainly appreciate the support. If you’ll excuse me, Miss Sato, I have a matter tend to. Enjoy the party.” He walked (slithered) away and Asami tried not to visibly gag. 

Every word he said was filled with malice and contempt. He thought he was better than her, better than everyone in this room. She didn’t see his leathery ass fighting in downtown Republic City when Kuvira’s mechs were tearing it apart. 

“A drink ma’am?” Came a tired voice from behind. Turning, Asami saw an older man carrying a tray of glasses with one sitting on the edge closest to her.

“Spirits, yes. Thank you.” She said, taking the drink in her hand and turning to survey the crowd. Just as she was about to take a sip, a hand touched her shoulder. 

“Boss! You look great!” Turning, it was Varrick and Zhu Li both standing together. Zhu Li looked pretty incredible herself. Wearing a long, dark blue dress and she had her hair pinned up in a bun atop her head with little tendrils curling around her cheeks. 

Varrick on the other hand, looked fairly ridiculous. He wore a white suit with touches of blue all over the place. And on top of that he had a very fuzzy collar surrounding his neck _and_ shoulders.

“Thank you. Zhu Li you look great and Varrick you look…” He eyed her expectantly before turning his stance and posing for her. “Warm.” 

He frowned but quickly recovered. “I look fantastic! Are you kidding? This outfit I’m wearing costs more than the newest model of your Satomobile!” Asami nodded, prepared to down her drink, but he continued before she could. “Though it didn’t have to be if you’d priced the new models appropriately.”

“I priced them just fine.” She defended, shaking her head. “I cut the cost down so people could afford them. After all Republic City has been through they deserve a well working, low cost Satomobile.” 

Varrick gave her a derisive look but it was Zhu Li who spoke. “I think it’s a good idea. Plus when the City’s economy is back they’ll be more willing to return to Future Industries for their next purchase.” 

“Exactly.” Asami said with a smile, Zhu Li was really starting to grow on her.

Despite his still clear reservations Varrick seemed sated enough. “Okay well we’re gonna go to the table you reserved and see how much of this fancy liquor we can put down. If you need us, we’ll be the ones raising all the hell!” Varrick finished with a quick, screeching ‘woo!’ before dragging his wife away. 

The man really couldn’t hold his _liquor_.

_Speaking of_. Asami thought, remembering her own drink. 

She placed the glass to her lips but was once again interrupted by the sound of someone loudly clearing their throat.

Turning on her heel, she was greeted to a sight she never thought she’d see. It was Lin Beifong, but not just any Lin Beifong. No, this was Lin Beifong in a _dress_. 

Now Asami was just beginning to understand her feelings for girls but she would be remiss if she didn’t admit to being a bit wowed by Lin in her dress.

Obviously by the look on her face (sheer disgust) she hated every second of it. But a lifetime on the police force had done wonders for her figure and the dress clung tightly to all her curves and Asami couldn’t help but gawk.

“Don’t even start with me, kid. It’s just a blessing Korra and the rest of your band of misfits aren’t here to drive me insane over this.” 

Asami reached up and covered the grin on her face that was growing by the second. “You look wonderful.” 

“I look ridiculous.” Lin spat, seeming to scoff _as_ she spoke. “Everyone here does. It’s such a waste of time. Like any of these stuffed shirt fat cats are going to send their children to a _public_ school. If it weren’t for Khan throwing his money around like water benders in the ocean none of them would even be here.” Lin then glanced at Asami who’s eyes were wide with amusement. “No offense.”

“No none taken.” She said, waving her off. “I’m only here to stand my ground against Khan. I don’t think he likes me.” 

“Of course he doesn’t, look at you.” Her words were sharp and Asami felt a bit hurt after all they’d been through together. “You’re young, you’re beautiful, you've kept the most successful company in the Four Kingdoms afloat after everything it’s been through and you’ve fought some of the craziest bastards to ever haunt our world alongside the avatar. Your life probably trumps his tenfold and you’re barely in your twenties. The most exciting thing I’d imagine that man has done is take his socks off during sex.”

Asami’s eyes couldn’t have been any wider if she tried but she was fighting the urge to burst out laughing with all she had. It was the strangest way she’d ever heard her life be summed up but if she were being honest, it was also the best. 

With a sigh, Asami smiled brightly. “Lin, I’m glad you’re here.” The older woman nodded with what Asami would categorize as a bit of smile and then held out her drink.

They clanked their glasses together and Asami started to drink.

“Miss Sato!” The liquid had barely touched her lips when she was interrupted, again. “I’m so glad I found you.” Turning around this time, it was Tenzin in front of her. What was he doing here? This didn’t seem like his scene at all.

“Tenzin, you…what are you doing here?” That was when she noticed the look of distress on his face. 

“Could we step outside?” He seemed out of breath.

“What’s wrong?” It was Lin who asked, stepping up behind Asami. “Did you run here? Spirits Tenzin you’re sweating.” 

He glared at Lin over Asami’s shoulder. “I did run here, I have to talk to Asami. It’s urgent.” 

“Okay.” Asami said, moving to follow Tenzin out of the school.

“Leaving so soon, Miss Sato? We haven’t even done the raffle yet!” It was Khan, his voice thick with arrogance, as if she were running away from his precious party. 

She stopped for a moment to acknowledge him. “It’s an urgent matter, Mr. Khan. I’m sure you understand.” She tried to remain cordial. 

“Without even having a drink. We’ve imported the best you can in the Fire Nation. It would be a shame if you didn’t have the chance to try any.”

Looking at Tenzin, she could tell that he was desperate to tell her what was on his mind. As she glanced back at Khan he was smirking, she wanted to smack it right off his face. Everyone in the party had stopped their chatter, they were watching the conversation.

Asami knew she needed to make an impression. Show her strength. 

With that, she downed the drink entirely and saw his smile grow tenfold when she looked at him again. On that, she took the glass she was holding and flipped it towards the nearest server who stumbled over himself trying to catch it. 

“Goodnight, Mr. Khan.” She said before strutting out behind Tenzin as the party started to pick up again. 

Once outside however, the mood changed as Tenzin grabbed her arm and practically dragged her away from the building and into the street where her car was waiting.

“Tenzin, what is it? You look awful. Is everything—“ That’s when it hit her. She didn’t even need him to say it. She knew. And when she knew, the look on his face confirmed it. 

_Korra_.

“Miss Sato, I apologize—“

“What happened?” She said, her words short and terse. 

“Korra was…she subdued a few assailants who were invading a cave near the Fire Nation and she was…stabbed.” Asami gasped sharply and covered her mouth. “But she’s okay, they tell me she’s not in any fatal danger. She’s just…wounded.” 

Tears were building in Asami’s eyes as she felt her hand shaking against her face. Taking a few deep breaths, she composed herself as best she could. “Where is she now?” 

“The White Lotus have been sent to pick her up and bring her back here. She should be arriving very early in the morning. You’re welcome to stay at the Air Temple this evening to be there when she arrives.” 

Asami nodded. Of course she was going to be there. 

Korra was okay. She was okay. She wasn’t in any _fatal danger_. He’d said it so casually. She was half waiting for him to say ‘at least not this time!’. 

She didn’t want to be mad at Tenzin. She knew he cared for Korra. But…when did it end? When would any of them realize that she was just a girl? She was barely into her twenties and she’d already been through so much. Hurt so many times. Lost years of her life trying to recover. 

When would she ever give enough? When she was paralyzed? When her body could no longer function? When she was dead so their next precious avatar could be born?

Anger had built up inside her the entire time she and Tenzin walked towards her Satomobile where the driver had started it and was waiting. 

But, before they reached it, Asami stopped and took a step in front of Tenzin, cutting him off from the back door. 

“If anything ever happens to Korra. If I _ever_ lose her, I will hold you responsible. And I will become the worst enemy you have ever had.” 

Tenzin was, expectedly, taken aback by Asami’s words and her tone. “Miss Sato I assure you that Korra’s safety is just as important to me as it is to you.”

Asami shook her head. “No. It isn’t. Nobody’s concern for Korra is as great as mine. You all see her as nothing more than your savior. Your avatar.”

“That’s what she is.” He said, his voice almost matching her own.

“It’s not _all_ she is!” She shouted, no doubt startling anyone who might be on the street. Her hands were shaking, the tears that were once brimming now trickled down her face and she furiously wiped at them. Hating that anyone could see them. 

Taking a deep breath. Tenzin reached out and touched Asami’s shoulder. “You must remember, Miss Sato. I have _never_ forced Korra to do anything. Nobody cares more about being the avatar more than Korra does herself. It is her destiny, one that you and I both know she takes pride in.” 

“I can’t…” Asami’s voice broke, all the anger from before gone. “I can’t lose her too.” She whispered, lowering her head down as she fought not to cry. 

Tenzin placed a hand on her back, just like Korra would do. “Come, she’ll be home in a few hours and I’m sure you’ll want to go by your home for a change of clothes.”

They didn’t say another word to each other. Not at Asami’s mansion, not when the arrived at the Air Temple. The harsh words were forgiven, Asami knew that. But she also realized something as she sat outside the temple watching for the bison to arrive. 

She loved Korra more than anything, and was willing to fight _anyone_ to protect her. 


	7. Standing Guard

“I thought you might be cold.” A voice called out behind Asami and she turned, a grin on her lips as she remembered saying those same words to Korra not to long ago. 

This time it was Jinora coming to her with a cup of tea that had steam rising from the top. With a grateful smile, Asami took the warm cup between her hands and resumed her watch. 

It was a bit cold, not that she really minded. It was quiet and she could sit and let her mind wander. The Air Temple was quite chaotic. Everyone preparing for Korra’s return. 

“Thank you.” She said, sipping from the cup and letting out a long, slow breath as another wave of worry washed over her. 

“You could come inside.” Jinora offered, though her tone suggested that she already knew Asami’s response.

“I can’t, I—I like it out here.”

Jinora smiled. “You’re mad at my dad.” 

With a sigh, Asami sat the cup down and shook her head. “I’m really not. I’m…mad at the world.” Jinora gave her a bemused look, urging her to continue. “It asks so much of Korra.” 

“She’s the avatar.” Jinora said. Asami nodded, almost with frustration, before looking out to the sky again. “But she’s more than that to you, isn’t she?” 

She found herself smiling again. “She is.” 

“We all care about Korra, Asami.” Jinora said, Asami glanced down at the younger girl, so full of wisdom. Asami marveled at how old she seemed sometimes. “It’s why we fight with her. Why we put ourselves in dangerous situations all the time. To help her. To make it easier on her.” 

“I know. And I know that Korra is so proud of all that she does. Of being the avatar and helping people. I just…I wonder sometimes if we’ll ever be able to relax and just…be together.”

“The avatar reincarnates for a reason. There will always be something.” Jinora said and Asami couldn’t help but laugh. 

“You don’t really pull any punches, do you?” 

Jinora smiled. “Would you like it if I made up stories to make you feel better?”

“No,” Asami picked up her tea and took a sip. “I appreciate the truth.”

A silence fell over them, Asami half expected Jinora to leave but she just sort of…lingered behind her. It didn’t take Asami long to deduce why the girl was still around. Glancing over her shoulder, Jinora was smiling up expectantly at her. 

“Go ahead.” 

“Okay,” Jinora clapped her hands together a few times. “You and Korra are dating? Like…really dating? Like holding hands and kissing?”  

“Yes, we are. But no one knows so you can’t tell anyone.” At this, Jinora frowned. 

“Why are you keeping it a secret?” 

“Because we’re both still figuring everything out. But I’m not sure how long the hiding will last. Everyone will probably figure it out tonight when they ask me to leave her room so she can rest and I flat out refuse.” 

Jinora chuckled. “Don’t expect my dad to try and make you leave.” 

“I scared him didn’t I?” Asami said, feeling a little bad about that. 

“Well considering he _insisted_ that you have the best guest room in our Temple I think he’s trying to get back on your good side.” 

With a smile, Asami felt an urge to run in and apologize. She knew how much Tenzin cared about Korra. How connected with her he felt given the avatar tie-in with his father and all that. 

However, just as she was about to, the distant shadow of a large bison resinated from the sky and Asami saw it floating towards them. 

“They’re here.” She said, feeling Jinora walk away. 

“I’ll go tell my parents!” She said, racing inside as Asami felt her heart start to pick up. 

Soon enough Tenzin and Pema were both outside with Jinora. Apparently the other three kids were still in bed or Asami was certain they would be here as well. 

The first person she saw was Mako, leaning over the bison with a few of the White Lotus trying to find a place to land. There was another bison in the sky, most likely Opal’s but it landed much further back.

When the bison finally landed, Asami stood frozen in her spot as she watched three White Lotus and Mako pick up the stretcher that carried Korra. 

She looked so small as they held her. She was not awake, which only added to Asami’s stress as they, with help of Tenzin’s airbending, gently lowered Korra to the ground. 

“What happened?” Asami said, her voice a bit harsher than she intended. 

Mako noticed too as he jumped a bit when he made his way to the ground. “I—I’m not sure. We weren't in the cave when she was hurt.”

Asami’s glare deepened. “You let her go in alone?”

“Have you just met Korra? You don’t _let_ her do anything.” Mako seemed a bit offended by her remark but quickly recovered. “Look. She told us to land our bison around the corner when these guys in the cave started throwing fireballs at it. We did, and when we finally made it to the cave Korra was lying on the ground bleeding and this…woman was standing over here with a knife.” 

There it was. That was the target.

“Who is she? Where is she?” Asami asked and she and Mako both followed the stretcher being carried into the Temple. 

“She’s still at the Fire Nation. They were illegally destroying property at the Fire Nation and had killed a few of their guards. She’ll be in prison there for a long time.” 

Asami _didn’t_ say what she was thinking about as her gaze shifted to Korra lying on her back, hands folded on her chest and looking so peaceful. She didn’t say that she thought Mako and the rest of them should have just killed this woman and removed her from the world entirely. 

Instead, she strode three steps ahead of everyone and opened the door to the room they had set up for Korra and watched them carry her in. 

“We have a healer coming in the morning to examine her. She’s not as talented as my mother, but she’ll be able to help.” Tenzin said, though he didn't sound as confident as he was hoping. 

“Wow, you guys got in here quick!” It was Bolin racing into the room out of breath with Opal trailing. “Oh, hey Asami, I didn’t think you’d be here.” 

She sent him a sideways look. “Of course I’d be here.” 

Bolin’s eyes went wide at her tone. “I just meant I didn’t know you’d know so fast. Not that—I’m sorry.” He said, backpedalling so fast Asami was afraid he might trip. 

“I informed Miss Sato this evening and she’s been here ever since.” Tenzin said, casting a gaze at Asami who smiled at him, reassuring him that they were okay.

With a sigh, Asami shook her head slowly. “I’m sorry, Bolin. It’s just…been a stressful night. I—I are we sure she’s okay?” Asami moved to Korra’s bedside with no intent of giving up her spot. 

“The healers at the Fire Nation put her to sleep because of the pain. Also I think…her avatar state was trying to react to the injury. Self defense or something. Korra was having trouble controlling it which wasn’t helping her with the pain either. I’ve never seen her like that.” Mako’s face was pained as he remembered everything he was saying.

“Yes, the avatar wouldn’t have survived this long if it didn’t do all it could to protect itself. Sometimes at the expenses of the current avatar. Sedating Korra was the right decision.” Tenzin’s voice carried reason, it made Asami feel better. Still, she imagined that the whole thing scared Korra. It’s why she needed to be here when Korra woke up. To chase those fears away. 

“It was crazy though,” Bolin started. “It took like…four times the usual amount of the stuff they used to put her to sleep. One of the guys there said they could put down a full grown bison with that much sedation!” 

Eventually the conversations died down and suddenly they were all just standing around. Except Asami, who had pulled up a chair next to Korra’s bed and sat down. 

“Well, I suppose we should all get some rest. Tomorrow is certain to be an eventful day.” Tenzin began to move everyone out of the room. 

Mako was last out the door, but he stopped midway and glanced back at Asami. “You coming?” 

_Here we go_. Asami thought, keeping her eyes on Korra. 

‘No. I’m not.” 

“But…what? You gonna stay in here all night?” Asami merely nodded, reaching out to take Korra’s hand in-between her own. “Uh…okay then? Are you sure?” 

“Goodnight Mako.” Asami said, her voice soft and calm as ever. He didn’t say another word, just shut the door behind himself and left. 

Once he was gone, Asami stood up and moved to the door, she contemplated locking it, but if Korra needed anything she didn’t want to hold off the help arriving. Instead she just shut the light off and let the powerful moon shine through the window and spill into the room. 

Sitting back down, Asami scooted her chair right up to the bed, her knees against the mattress. 

Reaching up, she brushed a bit of stray hair out of Korra’s face. It was growing quite long again. Asami wondered if Korra would start putting it into ponytails like she used to. It looked good like this, longer and free. 

“What am I going to do with you?” Asami whispered, tracing her fingers across Korra’s cheeks.

Seeing that the space on the bed next to Korra was just enough to fit another person, she slipped onto the bed as carefully as she could and laid down next to Korra. 

She then took Korra’s hand into her own and rolled onto her side to face the sleeping girl. Asami nestled her face into Korra’s neck and laid there quietly. Keeping a watch over the avatar. Just as she promised. 

————————————

It couldn’t have been very long after Asami laid down next to Korra that she suddenly felt a grip on the hand she was holding. She had closed her eyes, almost fell asleep even, when Korra started to shift and move next to her. 

Quickly, Asami sat up only to see that Korra was still, in fact, asleep. However after the weeks she spent at Korra’s side after Zaheer, Asami knew well enough to know that this was a nightmare. 

Korra’s forehead was glistening with sweat. Her eyes clenched shut as she fought whatever demons haunted her sleep. 

Asami quickly realized that it wouldn’t be good for Korra to move around to much and possibly injure herself even more. She hadn’t looked at Korra’s wound but she was certain they wouldn’t have carried her with so much caution if she wasn’t still hurt. 

“Hey, Korra. Hey relax. It’s okay.” As Asami spoke she was running her palm along Korra’s cheek and through her hair, trying to sooth, but not wake the girl beneath her. 

It appeared to work, because soon Korra’s violent shaking stopped and she rested a bit more comfortably, however Asami watched as through her tightly shut eyes, tears spilled out and raced down her cheeks onto the mattress. 

Quickly, she wiped them away and felt her own teasing the edges of her eyes. 

“You don’t deserve this.” She said, a bit of that old anger rising up. Truth was, she just wanted Korra to wake up and flash that smile and tell her that it was all ‘part of the job’ and just…be okay. 

Once Korra was settled, Asami took a long, slow breath and didn’t allow herself to lay back down. She sat up and watched over her, staring out at the moon and letting her mind race. 

Asami wasn’t sure how long she sat up, but the sun was rising when she realized that Korra hadn’t moved for a very long time. She was just steadily breathing, sleeping peacefully enough. 

Standing up, Asami dropped a kiss on Korra’s forehead and promised not to go to far. But the sounds of movement around the temple told her that everyone was up and it sounded like the healer might have arrived. 

Taking her robe she’d shed before climbing into bed with Korra, Asami wrapped herself up in it and left Korra’s door open as she started towards the kitchen. When she arrived she saw Pema carrying a dish of food to the middle of the table for everyone to eat. Clearly the rest of the house didn’t find much sleep last night either. 

“Come and eat, Asami.” Pema said, taking a seat at the table where Mako, Bolin, Opal and the kids were all dishing out noodles.

“I thought I heard a bison touching down. Is the healer here?” Asami said, she wasn’t hungry at all. Even though she hadn’t eaten since lunch yesterday. 

“She is, but she’s setting up some healing water across the temple. She probably won’t be ready for a while.” Pema said, sleep in her eyes as she scooped out a bowl of food for Meelo who looked to have fallen back asleep. 

“How’s she doing?” Mako asked, though he was almost forcing himself not to look at Asami. 

“She’s fine now. She had a nightmare late last night but it passed pretty easily and…she’s fast asleep now.”

“A nightmare? Why didn’t you wake anyone?” Mako did look at her this time.

Asami sighed. She was not in the mood to fight. “Because I handled it. What would anyone else have done? Stood around and watched her cry? She’s fine now. I just tried to settle her down so she didn’t hurt herself.”

It was quiet for a good minute. Everyone standing around, Bolin eating his food as he glanced between Mako and Asami while everyone else seemed hesitant to say anything. 

Asami was just about to go check on Korra when Mako blurted out the question he’d probably been holding onto all night. 

“What’s going on with you and Korra?” 

Suddenly, all eyes were on her. 

“You already know, Mako.” She said tiredly. “We went on a vacation, alone, for a month. She’s staying at my mansion with me. And I stayed up with her all night last night and didn't get a minute of sleep.” 

“You’re in love with her.” This time it was Opal, her words soft as she grinned widely at Asami.

“Yur in glove whiff er?” Bolin repeated, eyes wide and noodles hanging from his mouth. 

Taking a long, deep breath, Asami ran her hands through her hair. This was not how she wanted to tell everyone. Certainly not with Korra unconscious from an injury. But here she was, seeing no point in lying. 

“We’re together. I think we were both carrying these feelings for a while and after Kuvira and everything that happened, we gave into them. I certainly hope everyone can be happy with that.”

“I think it’s wonderful.” Pema said, a genuine smile on her face. “Always take a chance on romance if you can find it.” 

“You and Korra! That’s amazing!” Ikki shouted, startling Meelo so much the poor boy fell out of his chair and onto the floor. 

“Wow,” Bolin said, shock still on his face as he slurped his noodles. 

“I think it’s wonderful.” Opal said, still smiling. Asami fought the urge to rush over and hug her. 

“Yeah me too.” Bolin said after swallowing his food and sensing the look he was getting. 

Asami then turned her gaze to Mako, who was staring at his bowl of noodles as if he were trying to look _through_ it. He then pursed his lips and glanced up at Asami. 

“I—I never would have guessed. But…congratulations.” He seemed sincere enough, but he quickly looked away from her. Still, Asami would take it. 

That was when Jinora came into the kitchen. “They’re almost ready for her.” She said, gesturing to Asami who nodded.

“I’ll go check on her.” She said before making her way back down the hall towards Korra’s room. 

To her surprise, when she opened the door Korra was not only awake but sitting on the edge of the bed with her shirt in her hands staring at the wound.

“Oh,” she jumped, wincing a bit before putting her holding her top against her chest that was only covered in wraps. “I didn’t hear you.” She smiled, but was surprised when Asami was in front of her and on her knees in two strides and very gently embraced her. 

“You scared me.” Asami whispered, kissing Korra’s bare shoulder. The one that didn’t have a knife wound.

Korra wrapped her good arm over Asami’s back and closed her eyes. 

“I told you to be careful.” Asami said, pulling back to stare into Korra’s deep blue eyes. 

The avatar smiled and nodded, casting her eyes down a bit shamefully. “I know.” 

“Does it hurt?” Korra nodded in response.Shifting to her feet, Asami peered over Korra to examine the wound. It wasn’t very long, but the cut was tender and clearly deep. It was very dark and the bandages that had been on it were now lying on the bed behind Korra. “The healer is almost ready for you. It’s not Katara.”

Korra frowned. “Then it’s really going to be painful.” She said, half-joking, half-not.

“So…” Asami started, looking a bit sheepish. “Everyone knows.” 

“You told!” Korra gasped, a grin teasing the corners of her lips. “I thought for sure I’d be the one to spill the beans.” 

Asami chuckled. “Well it was kinda hard to keep it a secret when I refused to leave your side last night and threatened Tenzin.” 

“You what?” Korra’s smile was even bigger now. Asami shrugged and matched the expression. 

“Threatening council members is kind of our thing. Tenzin was just the last holdout.” They both laughed at that but when Korra did a sharp pain burned through her body. “Okay, no more waiting. You’ve got a healing session. Can you walk or do you want me to get the White Lotus to help you?”

“No,” Korra shook her head, looking a bit upset at the idea of anyone helping her. Asami knew why, she remembered the wheelchair and how it made Korra feel. “If you stay close I think I can make it.” 

Asami helped Korra to her feet. She was shaky at best and put a lot of her weight on Asami but they managed to find a pace to get them out of the room and down the hall. 

“Oh I met Khan last night.” Asami said, glancing at Korra who was painstakingly focusing on every step she took. 

“Yeah? How was he?” 

“I have a feeling he’s out to get the both of us.”

Korra sighed. “Wonderful.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for taking the time to read and comment and...everything. It means a lot.


	8. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Korra's body heals, her mind starts to play tricks on her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You are all so wonderful. Thank you for following along ;)

Taking a slow, deep breath, Korra felt her body aching all over. Healing sessions were exhausting. It was essentially the rest of her body trying to heal whatever was injured. That’s why when she was in the wheelchair after Zaheer, she had so little energy. Her body was trying to heal something it couldn’t.

This time however, it knew exactly what to heal and worked overtime in doing it. However, the downside was that now Korra felt like she was carrying stone boulders on each of her limbs. 

Still, she walked out of the room where the healer had offered her a wheelchair. She wasn’t about to sit in one of those again. She stepped outside where Asami was sitting on the ground, cross legged and staring off at the air bending practice that Ikki and Meelo were having with Tenzin and some of the other air benders. 

Things had calmed down immensely since everyone had figured out that Korra was, in fact, okay and Asami had stopped giving everyone that ‘look’ like she might attack them if they took an awkward step towards her.

Korra couldn’t help but smile at that though. Protective Asami was something she knew far to well. She’d never have expected it from Asami the first time she met her and completely misjudged her. But she understood why Asami was so protective. She’d lost so much in her life, everything really. Now Korra _was_ that something and Asami’s instinct was to defend it with her life. 

For Korra, it was a pretty indescribable feeling, to know that Asami cared about her that much. 

“Hey,” Korra said, gingerly walking towards Asami and gesturing that Asami stay seated when she started to rise. “I’m coming to you.” She said before using the statue behind Asami to lean against and slowly slide down. 

As soon as Korra saw Asami’s face she noticed something was off. She was pale and her eyes seemed a bit glassy. “Did you really not sleep at all last night?”

Asami smiled. “Really? You just spent two hours getting healing done on your shoulder and you’re worried about me?” 

“You’re dodging the question.” Korra pressed.

“I—I, no I didn’t. I almost drifted off but then you started…dreaming and shaking and I stayed up to make sure you didn’t hurt yourself with another nightmare,” 

Korra frowned at this. She didn’t remember having any nightmares but that didn’t mean they’d stopped coming. In fact, they happened more often than not. She just kept the majority of them to herself. Or tried to, it was harder now that Asami usually slept next her. 

“Well then you need to sleep. Avatar’s orders.” The phrase sounded silly, but Korra absolutely meant it. 

Asami smiled. “I can’t. Now that I know you’re feeling okay and aren’t planning on going into any caves filled with dangerous people today I have to go to the office and see how the rest of the party last night went.” 

“You look horrible Asami.” Korra said and caught a disgruntled look. “You know what I mean. You need to sleep.” 

“Sorry, I really do have to go in. But I’ll be back later tonight and we’ll both get some well deserved rest. Are you staying here tonight?”

Korra nodded. “Yeah, Tenzin says I should stay close. The healer is staying the night. I think I’m gonna be fine but you know Tenzin. He worries.” 

“He’s not the only one.” Asami said as she leaned in and kissed Korra on the cheek. “I’ll be back. You rest and get better.” 

Sitting cross legged on the ground, Korra watched Asami walk away and towards the dock where the first ferry was leaving for Republic City.

She hated this, hated being injured. It made everyone doubt her. She wondered if all the previous avatars had been hurt as many times as her. Certainly this one wasn’t as bad as it could have been. The woman who stabbed her had all the aim of a blind frogbat. But still, it wasn’t fun needing people to take care of her. That was supposed to be her job. 

“Hey,” a voice drew her eyes open and she turned to see both Mako and Bolin settling down on the ground next to her. Korra smiled, she hadn’t really gotten to hang out with them much in the past month. Aside from them carrying her out of a cave with blood trailing behind them.

“Hey guys. Exciting last few days huh?” She gently kicked Bolin as he sat next to her and they both smiled. 

“Yeah, just like old times.” Mako said, drawing Korra to give him a derisive look. 

“Hey! That’s the first time I’ve ever been stabbed, okay? Not like old times.” She kept her tone light, she wasn’t angry at all. But when she realized that neither of them laughed she frowned and started glancing between them.

That was when she realized neither of them were looking at her directly. And then she remembered. 

_Asami told them._

Reaching up, Korra scratched the back of her neck anxiously before spitting out the first thing she could think of. 

“So…Asami’s pretty hot huh?” She grinned as widely as she could and did manage to get them both to look at her. 

Still, her words did more damage than good as they both looked a bit offended. “Really?” Mako cried.

“What?!” Korra defended, getting a bit frustrated. “I’m just trying to find some common ground here! You two are acting like I’m dating Kuvira not Asami.” 

Bolin visibly winced. “And now I’m going to have nightmares.”

“Look it’s not…we’re not…I’m not…” Mako stumbled over his words. 

“Ugh, okay. Yes, I’m dating Asami. Yes, I’ve kissed Asami. Yes, I have slept next to Asami and touched parts of her body I never thought I would touch outside of sparring when it was _totally_ accidental. Are you guys really going to look at me differently now just because of that?” 

Looking apologetic, Bolin glanced at his brother who had his head in his hands and let out a huge sigh before looking up at Korra again. 

“You’re right. It’s just…it caught us off guard is all.” 

“Well then you weren’t really paying attention. I’ve had these feelings for a while.” 

“Really?” Mako said, again looking completely lost. But he was trying not to sound upset, Korra gave him credit for that. 

She smiled. “Yep. Asami’s special, you know that. And I know that it’s a little strange for you since you dated us both but…we’re your friends first and I don’t want to lose that.”

“No, I told you I’d follow you into battle no matter what and I meant it. I’m not…mad, at all, I promise. Shocked and a little confused? Sure. But not mad. I am happy for you two, even if I didn’t see it coming.” He tried to smile, it looked a _little_ scary but Korra appreciated it anyways and used her foot to gently kick him and he did the same before both of them started laughing. “Just…keep your stories about touching her to yourself. For a while at least.” 

“Deal.” Korra nodded, already feeling better. She turned her gaze to Bolin. “What about you?”

He just smiled brighter. “Hey you can tell me stories about you and Asami touching any time you’d like!” 

Korra’s mouth fell open in feign shock as she pressed her good hand into the ground and lifted the earth beneath him just enough to topple Bolin over. And suddenly they were all laughing again. 

—————————————

“Do you trust me?” The voice called out to Korra again.

She stopped, glanced around into the emptiness of the the forest she’d found herself wandering through for hours. She was lost, beyond lost. She was trapped. She couldn’t escape. She walked so long it made her feet hurt. 

Frustration was beginning to mount. She’d bent the earth beneath her, bent the air to move the trees surrounding her, bent the water she’d stumbled across to try and clear a path but there was still nothing. 

“Hello!” She cried, anger starting to seep in. 

There was no answer, and with that Korra continued to drive her feet forward. 

Time moved so slowly here. She just kept walking, she thought about running by her legs didn’t seem to want to move that fast. The trees surrounding her were so tall she couldn’t even see the sky over them. This place didn’t seem real. It was endless and yet when she looked back it was as if she’d just started. 

Suddenly, a branch broke behind her and Korra turned sharply, a rock leveled with her raised hand and ready to strike. But there was nothing, just the same stretch of land she’d already covered. 

That was when a branch from one of the tress whipped at her, smacking Korra in the face and sending her backwards onto the ground. 

She landed with a thud, instinct kicking in as she kipped up and shot three rocks in the direction of the attack. But all she hit was a still tree that was completely indifferent to her blows. 

“What the heck is going on?” She whispered into the air. “Where am I?!” She shouted as loudly as she could, her voice almost growling with the strain. “I’m done! I’m not taking another step until you tell me what I’m doing here!” 

The trees didn’t move, the earth beneath her didn’t answer. Korra stood in the middle of this massive forrest and waited for any response. 

Another rustling stirred from the bushes behind her, Korra whipped around but this time didn’t carry any threat with her. No pretense of attack. She stood, hands at her sides, and watched as the rustling continued. 

Then she appeared. It was Asami, walking out of the bushes with her head cast down. Dark hair covered her face almost completely but Korra knew it was her. Her hands were clasped together in front of her. She moved slowly, almost as if she were marching. Then she stopped.

“Asami!” She cried, racing towards her. But as she did, the world started to move without her. Everything distanced itself from her, even Asami. When Korra stopped, the world stopped moving as well. “Asami! What’s happening? Where are we? Are you okay?” 

The figure of Asami never moved, never spoke and when Korra tried to take a step the distance between them would grow. 

“What am I supposed to do! I don’t understand!” Tears were threatening now. Frustration boiling over as Korra wanted to scream and throw fire at the world and burn this forest down. 

Just as Korra was about to break, the image of Asami suddenly caught fire. Korra’s face went pale. Asami stood before her now covered in flames, her clothes starting to melt away, her body burning. 

“No!” She ran, but Asami once again drifted further and further away from her. “ _Stop!”_ She screamed as her feet were then encased in rock and she fell to the ground face first. 

Her head was spinning from the fall but Korra pushed up on her hands to try and stand. Her feet were still stuck in the rock. She couldn’t move. Glancing up, she saw that Asami had fallen to her knees but was still without reaction as she burned. 

Suddenly, a pair of legs stepped into her field of view. Brown boots and a very familiar outfit were above her. Korra cast her eyes up to see her own image standing over her.

But it wasn’t her, not who she was now. It was her in the avatar state when she fought Zaheer. Her hair a wild mess atop her head, she stood strong, steady with pure white eyes looking down. 

“You…” Korra felt the fear boiling inside of her. “What are you doing here? Are you doing this? You’re not real!” 

The nightmare version of herself stomped a foot right on Korra’s hand, causing her to scream in pain. Face in the dirt, Korra huffed and again tried to push up, mustering all the strength she could she pulled her feet from the earth bindings they’d been stuck in and rose to her feet in a flurry. She sent four fireballs directly at her doppelgänger but they were all easily deflected. 

In a flash, there was a hand around her throat, lifting her into the air. From here, she could see Asami on the ground, still burning but not making a sound. 

Korra fought with all she had but she couldn’t break free.

“You are the avatar.” It was the first time this vision of herself had ever spoken. All of Korra’s fighting stopped and she looked down at the thing holding her. 

“I—I don’t…understand!” Korra said, gasping for breath as the life was squeezed out of her.  

Her feet slowly started to touch the ground as she was lowered to stare face to face with this horrifying mirrored image. 

“Weakness will destroy us.” And then she was dropped and fell hard to the ground, coughing to try and catch her breath. Then her doppelgänger snapped it’s fingers and the sounds of Asami screaming in pain ripped through the sky. 

That was when Korra woke up. 

She sat up as fast as she could, feeling her arm ripple with pain but that feeling was nothing compared to the knot in her stomach and the knot in her throat. She could barely breath, panting and shaking as beads of sweat poured down her face and chest. 

Her heart felt like it was going to hammer out of her chest as she took in the darkness around her. 

_Asami._ She thought. _Where’s Asami?_

Korra looked around her room but she was alone. It was late. Why wasn’t Asami here? 

As the adrenaline started to wear off, the pain in Korra’s shoulder returned but she forced herself to block it out as she swung her legs off the bed and sat for a moment recompose herself. 

Never before had a dream been like that. Most of the time it was just bad memories but that was almost like…a message. 

The dream was already starting to fade from her memory and Korra tried to convince her mind to hold onto the images. 

Already they were fading, she could only remember Asami, fire and that warped vision of herself she constantly had after Zaheer. 

Shakily, Korra rose to her feet in need to search for Asami. It was well into the night judging by the position of the moon and she should be here. 

The island was quiet and Korra moved as softly as she could through the halls. 

As she reached the kitchen, she heard a bit of rustling and rushed in the hopes it was Asami. 

It wasn’t.

“Bumi.” She said, trying not to sound as painfully disappointed as she was. He was dressed in nothing but a pair of baggy pants. 

“Oh hey kid, sorry. I didn’t wake you did I?” He said, burping as he took another drink from the glass in his hand.

Korra sighed. “No, I—I…have you see Asami?” 

“Nope, just came down to have a drink. That dinner Pema made tonight didn’t sit quite right with me.” He took another drink and let out another loud burp. One that even made Korra cringe a little. “Welp, back to bed.” He said, patting Korra on the shoulder as he walked by and down the hall. 

She stood in the kitchen for a minute and contemplated what to do next. It would be down right crazy if she raced across the water to Republic City and knocked on Future Industries front door to see if Asami was still working or went to Asami’s mansion to see if she was there. 

But…wouldn’t Asami come here? To be with her. She said as much when she left. 

_No, you’re overthinking it_. Korra scolded herself. Asami was the type of person who could always get lost in her work and forget the time. 

“Korra?” A voice called to her and she turned to see Jinora walking up behind her with sleep still in her eyes. “Are you okay?” 

Korra smiled. “I’m fine. Just had a bad dream and…came to get some juice.”

“Asami’s not back?” Jinora said, a bit of a knowing smirk on her face. 

“No she’s not. Although it’s not like I can’t function without Asami. I’m not that needy.” Korra defended herself, or tried to convince herself. One or the other. “I’m just a little worried. It’s late and Asami didn’t sleep last night."

“So maybe she decided to sleep at her office, or go home instead of taking a ferry all the way out here this late. I’m sure she’s fine.”

“You’re probably right.” Korra sighed in defeat. It did sound like Asami to do something…logical like going to her giant mansion to catch up on the sleep she missed. 

That was it, of course that was it. Korra knew she should stop worrying and just go back to bed.

They were both quiet for a good thirty seconds or so. When finally Jinora broke the silence.

“You’re going to steal one of the bison and fly into the city aren’t you?”

“You want to come?” 

Jinora sighed and followed Korra towards the sleeping bison. 


	9. Strain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The longest week of Korra and Asami's lives only gets worse.

“Look, there’s a light on in her mansion.” Korra said as she and Jinora glided through the sky on the bison towards Asami’s towering estate. “That’s her bedroom.” Korra pointed and Jinora snickered a bit. “Oh will you stop, I’ve been here before we were…” She let her voice trail off, unsure of what word to use. 

“So we know she’s here.” Jinora pulled up on her bison and slowed it to a hover just outside. “Can we go home now?”

Korra frowned. “But…we just got here. Shouldn’t we make sure she’s okay?”

“You mean like fly a bison towards the window and scare her to death?” 

“We won’t scare her to death. Asami’s tough. Come on. We need to check on her.” 

Jinora rolled her eyes and tugged on the bison’s reigns and directing it towards the window glowing with light. “You know if my dad wakes up and we’re both gone he’s going to have a breakdown.” 

“Don’t worry. _Master Tenzin_ could sleep through an earthquake. For someone as in touch with the world as your father he really does sleep like the dead.” Korra joked as they approached the window, causing Jinora to chuckle. 

Soon enough they were just outside and as they stopped, Korra, bad shoulder and all, rose to her feet and moved to the edge of the bison to peek in. 

That was when she saw Asami. She was at her desk, face down on a stack of papers. And she was shaking.

Korra immediately reacted and reached out to try and open the window. It was locked, of course. So she took a deep breath and held her hands up. With precision, she metal bent the lock and broke it off, sending it onto the floor of Asami’s bedroom. 

It had to have made a pretty loud noise, and Asami didn’t react at all. 

“What's going on, is she okay?” 

“I don’t know, she’s lying on her desk and shaking I—I have to…” Without another word, Korra opened the window and climbed through, ignoring the rest of the world. 

“Asami!” She cried, racing towards the girl. She had a firm grip on the edges of the desk, her knuckles white. Without thinking, Korra grabbed her arm and shook. “Asami, are you okay?!” 

In a start, Asami sat up with a sharp gasp and cracked the top of her head against Korra’s jaw. Causing them both to groan in pain. 

“Korra!” Asami cried, her face pale and her eyes frantic. “What are you doing?” She took a long, slow breath and clutched the top of her now aching head. She was quiet for a moment as Korra stumbled backwards. Asami took in her surroundings, and even checked behind her. She then leveled her eyes to the reeling avatar. “Did you break into my house?!” 

Clutching her face, Korra sat down on Asami’s bed and moved her jaw around to make sure it wasn’t broken. “You didn’t come back to the Air Temple. I—“

“So you…what? Stole a ferry and came across the water, _injured_ , and broke into my house?” Asami was looking at her now. A bit more settled but still pale. Her eyes were red and heavy, but staring at Korra with that look. That ‘you’re insane’ look she gave Varrick from time to time. 

“No!” Korra defended, but her defense soon crumbled. “I stole a bison.” 

Asami sighed and threw her head back. “Korra, what am I going to do with you? You’re hurt, you should be sleeping.” 

“I was worried about you.” She said, her voice straining a bit. 

“I’m a big girl, Korra.” Asami’s tone had softened, but remained serious enough to get her point across. 

Casting her head down, Korra fidgeted with her hands. “Alright then…I missed you.” 

Standing up from her desk, Asami walked over to Korra on the bed with a smile. One that put Korra’s discomfort away. To be honest, she was still trying to figure out all of Asami’s moods. Or maybe she was just overthinking them. Something she was beginning to think she did to much. Overthinking. 

Asami never seemed to do that. She was always the perfect amount of ‘think’.

When a pair of hands cupped Korra’s face, she closed her eyes and felt a kiss laid against her forehead. 

“I’m sorry.” Korra said, looking up at the raven haired girl with her best smile. “I knew you didn’t sleep last night and I—“

Suddenly, a burst of air came through the window as Jinora air bent her way through and landed softly on the ground, only rustling a few papers off Asami’s desk.

“Whoa!” Jinora cried, her eyes wide as she scanned Asami’s rather large bedroom. “This room is bigger than our kitchen! And that’s the biggest room in our house!” 

Asami sent another sharp glare to Korra who merely gave her an innocent expression in return. 

“You stole a bison _and_ Jinora?” 

“I didn’t _steal_ Jinora. She offered to come.” 

Jinora laughed, still walking around with her eyes wide and mouth open as she took everything in. “I didn’t offer. I came because Korra still has a huge knife wound on her back and I didn’t want her hurting herself all over again.” 

“I’m fine.” She said to Jinora before returning her eyes to an irritated Asami. “Really. I feel a lot better.”

“Korra, you were stabbed thirty-six hours ago. I know you’re the avatar but you’re still human.” 

“ _This is your bathroom!”_ Jinora’s voice rang in awe from down the hall. 

Both girls in the bedroom chuckled and Asami turned around to pick up her fallen papers. 

That was when Korra saw it, one of the pages she lifted up was a news clipping from the Fire Nation. It had a picture of her. 

“What’s that?” Korra asked, her speed catching Asami off guard as Korra took the page from her hand and looked at it. “I thought you were here working. What is this?” 

“I was researching what happened to you. I wasn’t there so I don’t really have a firm handle on it. But if we’re gonna get to the bottom of it I need to be up to speed.”

Korra furrowed her brow. “Up to speed on what? We caught everyone. They’re in possession of the Fire Nation now. For them to deal with. I think our part is pretty much over. I’ve got the scar on my back to prove it.”

“No, it’s not.” Asami said, rounding back behind her desk and pulling out more papers. “I’ve been doing my research on the people you fought in the cave. They’re from a group called _The Hitokiri_.”

Korra shrugged. “I’ve never heard of them.” 

“That’s because they’re very old, very good, and _very_ expensive. But they’re just hired guns. The two you fought, and the woman who stabbed you work for them. They were hired to protect the workers digging in the cave.” 

“Okay so…you think that the threat is still out there?” Asami nodded. “You said they were expensive. Someone with a lot of money had to hire them right? That should narrow the list a little.”

Examining Asami, Korra could tell she was thinking of something. Her eyes cast down at the pages in front of her, her mind working. 

“Asami? What—“ 

“Khan.” She said, glancing up at Korra with anger in her face.

“Asami…” Korra tried, but was cut off.

“Come on, Korra you have to admit it’s no small coincidence that a deadly group of assassins comes back around after being in exile for decades at just the same time this new wealth comes into Republic City.”

Korra looked into Asami’s eyes as she spoke. She was exhausted, two nights with little sleep was catching up to her. She seemed on edge already, which made Korra think very carefully about her next words. 

“Okay…I’ll agree that his arrival and the things he’s done are shady but…accusing him of hiring ancient assassins and killing Fire Nation guards while digging holes in the sides of mountains is a big accusation. One we can’t afford to just throw around.” 

Asami sat down in her chair again and pinched the bridge of her nose. “I know.” She said, her shoulders slouched and her eyes barely open.

Korra felt a strong desire to take care of Asami in that moment. “That’s it.” Korra said, picking up the papers on the desk and stacking them together as best she cared to and putting them aside.

“Korra, what are you—“

“No,” Korra said sternly, stopping Asami’s sentence short. “You’re tired and we’re done with this tonight. We’re taking Jinora back to the Air Temple and we’re going into my room there and we are sleeping for the next 12 hours.”

“Korra, we need to figure this out!”

“Asami.” This time her voice was strong and carried no room for argument. “We are no good to anyone if we don’t take care of ourselves. If it were reversed and it were me, you would be all over me about needing sleep. You are the most incredible and strong person I have ever met but you can’t fix the world on your own. Get whatever clothes you like to wear for bed and I’ll go round up Jinora. Spirits hope she hasn’t found your make up.” 

With that, Korra turned on her heel and left Asami sitting at her desk wide eyed and silent.  

———————————

Asami didn’t sleep. 

Not because her mind was racing, or because she couldn’t stop thinking about what she’d read. That’s what Korra thought. It’s what Korra asked more than once. 

Asami didn’t sleep, because she physically couldn’t. 

She was exhausted. Her mind was shot, her body ached. She hadn’t slept in two days and the sun was starting to come up but she couldn’t fall asleep. 

Lying together in the bed, Korra had her face at Asami’s back. She could feel how tense Asami was. She was upset, angry and frustrated. She _needed_ sleep and wanted to find it, but she would close her eyes and free her mind and it still wouldn’t come. 

“Korra.” She called out, her voice weak and shaky. A tone Korra knew she wouldn’t allow just anyone to hear. “What’s going on?” 

“I—I don’t know. Do you want me to go ask Tenzin if he knows anything that could help? I’m sure he’s up.” 

Asami rolled onto her back, there were tears in her eyes. They’d been lying here for three hours now and Asami’s body wouldn’t let her sleep. 

“When you woke me up at my house I—I was having a nightmare. I’d barely closed my eyes and suddenly all this horrible stuff was flashing in front of me. It was surreal.” 

Perching up on her elbow, Korra looked down at Asami sadly. “What was it about?”  

Asami shrugged, raven hair pillowing at her sides. “I was…climbing up the side of a mountain and these creatures were trying to pull me down. I kept calling for help but none came. They were ripping at my legs, hurting me and I couldn’t get away.” Gently, Korra ran her fingers across Asami’s bare shoulder. A moment later a pair of green eyes were looking at her. “I’ve never dreamed like that before, Korra.” 

It was a an awful sight to see Asami scared like this. Korra knew fatigue and frustration were playing a large part in this moment. In how open and vulnerable she was. 

“Okay, I’m gonna go find Tenzin and see if he knows anything.” Korra rolled off the bed at Asami’s nod and watched her turn onto her side before putting on a robe and exiting.

The Air Temple was already busy as the sun showed itself over the horizon. Korra scanned every door she came across but eventually found Tenzin in the kitchen sharing a meal with Pema.

“Tenzin.” She called, drawing their gazes. 

“Korra, I hope you know that I have eyes and ears everywhere and I know about your little adventure last night.” 

“I figured you did, I’m sorry but—“

“And I can’t believe Jinora went with you.” Pema said, grinning a bit. “She’s becoming a bit more adventurous in her teenage years.” This made Tenzin groan and that only made his wife chuckle more.

“Tenzin,” Korra said a bit sharper. “Asami can’t sleep.” 

Pema stood almost instantly. “I can make her some warm chamomile tea. That usually helps me when I’m having trouble.”

“No,” Korra shook her head. “It’s not that. She’s been up for two days straight with no sleep. She’s exhausted and starting to break down in my room. But she _can’t_ sleep. It’s like her body won’t let her.” 

“Well that seems a bit strange.” Tenzin said, putting his utensil down and standing up. “Insomnia perhaps?”

“Maybe,” Korra shrugged. “She…she mentioned something about a really vivid dream she had right before I—“ Guilt riddled Korra for a second and she suddenly couldn’t look Tenzin in the eyes. “Stole one of your bison and your daughter and raced into the city to wake her up.” 

Pema smiled, but held her laugh because of the distress in the avatar’s face. 

“Hmm.” Tenzin mused. “Asami’s not one for nightmares I take it?” Korra shook her head. 

“None that she’s told me about. This really shook her up. I’ve never seen her like this.”

Stroking his beard, Tenzin nodded mostly to himself, his own mind working and he exchanged some kind of ‘been married too long’ glance with his wife who also nodded and turned to her stove. 

“Pema’s going to make some tea and I’m going to speak to the healer we have here for you. She can look at Asami. Maybe even help Asami relax and get some sleep.”

A wash of relief fell over Korra. She was hoping Tenzin would have something. Anything. Because Korra realized that for all her avatar powers and abilities. She wasn’t too good with the comforting words and solutions for problems that didn’t involve saving the world.

_I can stop a madwoman and her giant robot from destroying Republic City but I can’t help Asami fall asleep._

“I’ll go get her.” Korra said, turning on her heel and striding quickly to the bedroom. 

However, when she entered, Asami wasn’t on the bed.

“Asami?” She called, taking a few steps inside. She walked around to check the floor on the other side but she wasn’t there. 

Turning around, she saw that the door to the adjoining restroom was closed.

_Knock, knock, knock_

“Hey, you okay? Tenzin said you should see the healer here for me and maybe she can help you sleep. She’s no Katara but she’s pretty good.” Korra said, laughing to herself, mostly hoping to make Asami laugh. 

But there was no response. 

Worry set in, Korra knocked on the door again. She called out Asami’s name again. 

Nothing.

“Okay, I’m opening the door now.” She twisted the knob and opened it but about halfway it stopped, pushing against something. 

The sink was what she saw first, and as Korra rounded around the door, she saw what was stopping it. 

It was Asami, lying on the ground with terrified eyes staring up at Korra, blood pooling out of her mouth. 

The same blood that filled the toilet next to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go...


	10. A Message

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As evil continues to push at them, Avatar Korra pushes back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the kind words and for reading. I couldn't leave it hanging like that for too long.

Instinct kicked in for Korra almost immediately. She had to force her mind to shut off so she didn’t panic at the sight in front of her. It wouldn’t do she or Asami any good. 

She pushed the door again, it wouldn’t open enough for Korra to squeeze through so she stepped back and pulled it halfway closed before grasping between the door and the frame. She then grabbed the other side of the door with her left hand and in one swift motion, she completely ripped it off the hinges. 

She dropped it behind her, just enough out of the way before striding quickly back into the bathroom where Asami was trying to pull herself up.

“Whoa, relax.” Korra said, grabbing a towel off the rack and cradling Asami’s head under her arm. She felt the question ‘what happened’ seeping into her mind but fought the urge to ask. Asami’s scared eyes showed that she clearly didn’t know what was going on either. 

Korra cleaned Asami’s face as best she could before putting the towel in the sink and hooking her arms under Asami’s legs and back. 

Lifting Asami up wasn’t hard, though Korra’s bad arm wained a bit, it was maneuvering her out of the bathroom without smacking her head against the wall that was trick. 

She managed to sashay out the door carefully enough as she felt Asami’s cold body against the bare skin of her arms. Korra could feel the panic starting to seep in again, she forced it away as she moved down the hallway with Asami in her arms towards the kitchen. 

“Tenzin!” She cried, drawing both he and his wife’s attention. Pema gasped at the sight of Asami. Despite her best efforts Korra couldn’t get all the blood off of her face and a good amount had spilled onto her white pajamas. 

“Spirits, Korra what happened?” Tenzin said, rushing towards them.

“I found her like this in the bathroom. I don’t know what’s wrong!” 

Tenzin eyed Asami who was still awake and alert, but clearly in a lot of discomfort as she harshly tried to swallow what Korra could only assume was blood. 

“Korra, your arm.” Tenzin said, staring at her worriedly. 

“I’m fine! Focus on Asami! What do we do for her?” Every nerve in Korra’s body is sizzling. Like fire is threatening to pour from her throat and spill out of her mouth. 

It had happened before. 

With a nod, Tenzin seemed to refocus on the girl in Korra’s arms. “The healer wasn’t awake when I went and checked but we can hurry her along.”

And that’s all Korra needed as she began walking much faster than Tenzin towards the same room she was in just yesterday for treatment. 

Asami was taking long, slow breaths and Korra slowed her pace down and looked at the girl in her arms. 

“You okay?” She asked and Asami nodded a little. Korra didn’t believe her because there were tears falling from her eyes. 

Once they reached the healer’s room, Korra opened the door slightly only to find her sitting at a table sipping tea and not really doing anything at all to be ready. 

With force, Korra kicked the door open the rest of the way, causing the older woman to nearly fall off her stool in surprise.

“Do you think we normally call for a healer this early in the morning when it’s _not_ important?!” Korra knew her voice was too loud. She knew she was shouting and knew that it was probably a bit too much. But she was freaking out and wasn’t really in control of her emotions.

Still, the results are what she wanted as the woman stumbled off her chair, spilled her tea and guided them towards the room she’d set up for healing Korra the day before. 

When Korra glanced down at Asami, she noticed that the girl in her arms was looking at her. 

“Be nice.” Asami said, her smile trying as best it could and Korra felt a wave of affection burn through her.

“Okay,” The healer started. “You need to put her in the water and help her out of her clothes. I’ll only be able to examine her right now, pinpoint what the problem is.” 

With a nod, Korra tucked Asami a bit closer to her, fatigue from her injury started to set in a bit but she ignored it and took a step into the pool. 

The water was warm, comforting and Korra could feel it climbing up her body and she hoisted her good arm, the one where Asami’s head was, up to keep her face from going under and found the step to place her on. 

Gently, Korra sat Asami on the step. As she did, Korra heard Tenzin excuse himself when Korra grasped the bottom of Asami’s pajama top. 

This was not how Korra pictured her first time seeing Asami topless. She caught the look in Asami’s eyes as well and they stared at one another for a moment. Then Asami smiled and knew they were thinking the same thing. It was a bit reassuring that Asami seemed to be holding herself up as Korra lifted the shirt up and over her head. 

When it was removed and she was exposed, Korra never broke eye contact with her and, without thinking, she kissed Asami gently, her hands cupping Asami’s cheeks before the healer let out a cough that drew them apart. 

“You’re going to have to step outside.” The healer said and Korra shot her a glare. She hadn’t even considered leaving the pool. 

“Why?” She demanded. 

The healer remained calm, her arms crossed. “Because I need a peaceful environment and your energy right now is anything but. I won’t be able to get a good read on her with your anger and frustration coursing through the air.”

As a healer herself, Korra knew this was true and nodded in defeat. She glanced at Asami who gave her another smile and Korra stepped out of the pool and forced herself not to looked back as she exited. 

“Korra!” It was Mako’s voice calling her and in the distance she could see the ferry retreating from the island and knew he’d just arrived. Bolin and Opal were in tow. “We were just coming to check on you and heard about Asami. I—I…you’re…what’s going on?” He stumbled on his words, clearly thrown off by her appearance. 

Korra’s hair was a mess atop her head, her white tank top and baggy pants are soaked through and she still couldn’t control the way her hands were shaking. 

“We’re not sure.” Jinora answered for her, and Korra felt the urge to openly thank her because right now Korra just wanted punch something. Or break down and cry. Maybe both. “Korra found her on the floor in the bathroom, she was coughing up blood.”

Korra saw it first. Bolin and Mako were listening to Jinora tell the story of what happened and at some point Tenzin came in and started to suggest to Korra that she should go and change. 

But she saw the boat speeding across the water towards them before anyone else did. It had colors she’d never seen before. None matching any of the Four Nations and when she stepped away from everyone while they were still talking to her they all followed her movement with confusion. 

By the time everyone else noticed, the boat was slowing down just near the dock of Air Temple Island. The world was quiet for a minute, all eyes watching this strange boat. Then a man stood up and walked to the edge and Korra saw him curl his arms in front of him and with that rose a wave of water from beneath and then three other people jumped off the boat and onto the dock and started sprinting towards them.

Mako and Bolin reacted first, because Korra was still watching the water bender on the boat. But soon enough the men running towards them were throwing fire and rocks and battling with the brothers while Opal and Jinora retreated to get some much needed help.

“Left!” Tenzin called, drawing Korra’s gaze to see not one, but two more similar boats coming in. She only turned for a split second, but when she did, the water bender hurled the wave he’d been holding at her and Korra reacted by freezing the entire thing in mid motion. 

The bender leapt off his boat and into the water and Korra squeezed her hands together and the ice began to crack in just the right spot down the middle and she air bent the top half to topple over and destroy the boat they’d rode in on.

The other two boats were coming but when Jinora and Opal returned they had about five more air benders with them including Ikki and Meelo who were dolling out orders just like their dad who was turning to assist. 

Korra’s attention drew to Mako and Bolin in their struggle. Mako was hiding behind a wall that Bolin had drawn up from the ground and would peek out to shoot precise fireballs at them. However the three benders they were facing were fast and able to dodge them easily. 

The fight was taking place just outside the room where Asami was being treated and Korra had no doubt they could hear everything but so far the healer hadn’t come running out so Korra knew they were still in there. 

Reaching up, Korra grabbed at her bad shoulder and rolled it a few times. It felt well enough, all things considered. 

That feeling was coming back to her, the fire boiling in her chest and threatening to escape. 

These were the assassins, the ones Asami mentioned from the cave. She could tell by what they were wearing, by how they fought. Not really attacking but making you work and wear yourself out. 

Suddenly, Korra was sprinting towards the men firing on Mako and Bolin. She ran right past both of them, past their protective wall and straight for the assassins. They threw fire at her, she glided past each attack without much effort and, on some sort of whim Korra couldn’t recognize, she felt the urge to _fight_ them. 

The first one swung a fireball at her, but Korra ducked it and invaded his personal space by hooking his arm at the shoulder and ducking behind his back. The one behind him came up on her but Korra sent a kick back into his stomach that had him reeling. It gave her enough time to take the man she had a hold of and wrap her arm around his neck. Korra lifted him up off the ground, his legs sticking out and swung him like a battle axe at the man she’d kicked before. She used his partners legs to knock him onto his back before casually tossing the other to the ground with a thud. 

The third man watched all of this, his eyes a bit wide but he steeled himself and nodded as Korra stood her ground and waited for him to attack. 

She noticed that he was wearing thick, black gloves and he had a smirk on his face that only made Korra angrier. 

He slowly crossed his arms in front of his chest before slinging them to his sides and, in the process, two burning extensions of fire formed on his hands like samurai blades. 

Stalking towards her, Korra didn’t move. She heard Mako scream at her but she ignored it. The fire samurai approached her with force and swung. 

Korra flowed like water. She ducked when he went high, she jumped back when he tried to go for her stomach, hopped when he went for her legs and with each furious lash he sent at her. She dodged it effortlessly. 

When he went for a bigger swing, Korra ducked his right hand and in the process caught a grip on his left wrist, just above where the fire was. It was hot, she could feel it on the fringes of her skin but she was stronger than him and raised that arm up above his head. He came at her with the other but she caught it all the same and was now holding his fire bearing arms above his head and staring him directly in the eyes. 

All of his arrogance from before was gone. 

Just as Korra let go of his arms, she screamed a ball of fire from the depths of her lungs. The force sent him flying through the air and smacking onto the ground with a violent smack. 

When she turned around, Bolin and Mako were staring at her in awe and a little bit of fear because, well, she just breathed fire. 

In the distance she could see the Air Benders still fighting and started towards them. 

But…

Korra stretched her right arm out on instinct and froze the lash of water that was barreling at her and caught it in her hand. She squeezed into a fist and the ice crushed into nothing and scattered across the ground. The water bender from the boat was there and coiling his arms back with water attacks at the ready. 

With a sharp tugging motion, Korra pulled the water he had prepared towards herself and it wrapped around him like a rope, pulling him towards her. When he was close enough, Korra threw her fist in his face with everything she had. Knocking him out cold. 

Opening her hands, Korra drew up the earth beneath the water bender and encased him in the rock below like a vice. He wouldn’t be an immediate problem now. 

“Do the same with them.” Korra barked, pointing at the three men she’d taken down behind her.

Bolin nearly fell over himself at her orders as Korra moved away from them towards the air benders.

“Avatar Korra!” She heard a voice and turned to see the healer poking her head out the door and staring wide eyed at the chaos. 

Korra glanced at the fight ensuing, it looked like the air benders were doing okay, they severely outnumbered the assassins and Korra knew this was not _really_ an attack to win a war. It was a message if anything. 

Looking back at Bolin and Mako, she sent them to go help the others before racing towards the healer and ducking inside. 

“I had to practically wrestle her to keep her in the pool.” The healer said and Korra saw Asami trying to get out and this only made her move faster to stop her. 

“Hey, hey,” Korra placed her hands on Asami’s shoulders, holding her steady. “Slow down, Satobot.” The foreign nickname just slipped out, Korra would wonder where it came from later. 

Asami looked her in the eyes with distress. “What’s happening?” 

“Just a little drop in from our assassin friends.” Asami scanned Korra’s body, no doubt for injuries. “I’m fine. There’s a few of them left but Tenzin and the others have it under control.” Korra offered a smile. “You were right, we’re not out of the woods yet.”

However Asami only frowned and nodded. 

Korra turned her gaze to the healer. “Did you figure out what was wrong.” Korra asked and immediately felt Asami tense in her arms. 

The healer sighed as the noise outside began to die down. 

“She’s been poisoned.” The word alone sent Korra’s heart into her stomach. “I can’t help her.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope the fight scene came across on page like it did in my head, lol. Thanks for reading ;)


	11. Crossing The Line

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, there is no high road to take.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is about as long as the previous one. I don't really put length into consideration much with chapters because sometimes they just NEED to stop at certain places and this one is a case in that. 
> 
> I've considered upping the rating on this story, just because it's going to get a little...dark. But I'm not sure yet.
> 
> Anyways, enough from me, thank you so much for reading.

In the pool again, Asami couldn’t help but stare at Korra. 

The other healer had long since been sent away and she practically ran to the next exiting ferry. The air benders have accosted their attackers and Korra’s spoke of them not being here to really do any damage. A message. And now Korra stood above Asami and waved her hands from side to side like the healer before. 

Korra’s healing powers are stronger, Asami can feel her presence inside her, the thought makes her blush a little like a teenager and she silently scolds herself because, well, she’s technically poisoned and probably dying. Still, Korra looks pretty amazing above her, her eyes closed, sloshing the water around her like magic as it hums against her skin. 

In the back of Asami’s mind she wondered if she could maybe put jets or something into bathtubs to recreate this feeling for everyday use. It’s an idea she’ll stow away for later. 

Asami noticed something different about Korra as soon as she came into the room. She was vibrating with a sort of power that Asami had only seen a few times. She knew that Korra was a powerful woman. She’d seen it first hand when she fought Zaheer and, through her own bout with poison, flew across the sky and defeated him with the last bit of strength she could muster.

It was in moments like that, and the feeling she had now, when Asami could relate to _why_ people would see just the avatar in Korra. She could be, at times, overwhelming to be around because of just how extraordinary she was. 

But there was more to her than that. There were those goofy crooked smiles and the way she couldn’t lie to save her life and the hesitation she always seemed to have when she wanted to touch Asami or hold her hand and kiss her. 

She was still a girl. A girl trying to figure out her place in the world beyond being it’s hero.

Today was just a reminder that the avatar was still inside of her, and that Korra sometimes had to fight a battle to keep that power contained. 

As the water began to slow, Korra’s eyes opened and the defeat in them was evident almost immediately. 

Asami smiled when Korra looked at her and it only made the avatar sadder. 

“I can’t…it’s…too deep. I can’t find it.” 

With a slow, understanding nod, Asami closed her eyes. The word exhausted was an understatement. She was borderline delirious with fatigue but still, she set her feet on the bottom of the pool and pushed to stand up. Her legs were a little wobbly, but she’d be damned if she stopped fighting. 

Still, Korra reacted and hopped into the pool. Still wearing her tank top and those baggy pants and Asami smiled because she was so unconcerned about all of it. 

When Korra grabbed Asami’s shoulders, the engineer grabbed one of those hands with her own and stopped her. 

“No," She said, her voice still soft. “I got it.” 

Korra was hesitant, but she let Asami go and stepped back. 

The steps weren’t that hard. So long as Asami wasn’t coughing up blood she seemed to be okay. Though the lack of sleep was making the world spin a little. 

Once she exited the pool, Asami reached for a towel and wrapped it around herself. She’d been in that thing for well over an hour and despite Korra’s fire bending efforts to keep it warm, it hadn’t lasted. 

Suddenly she felt a second towel draped over her shoulder and turned to face Korra who had a very guilty look in her eyes. 

“It’s not your fault.” Asami assured her, not needing to ask what was wrong. 

Korra sighed. “I’m sure you’re wrong.” She tried to smile, but deep down she clearly believed it was. That never ending list of avatar enemies. 

“Do we know who those guys were?” Asami asked, as they left the pool room to the sight of some of the air benders and Bolin cleaning up the mess from the fight. 

Asami couldn’t help but notice the boat in the water that was busted in half with a giant block of ice through the middle of it. No doubt that was Korra. As well as the scorch marks that had burnt into the ground. 

“Not yet, detective Mako is interrogating them.”

“Mako?” Asami chuckled, remembering how hard it usually seemed for Mako to ask a straight question. Maybe he was better with people he didn’t care about. 

That was when Asami saw Korra’s face darken again. “If he can’t get answers, I will.” That thin line between girl and avatar shone again. 

“Do you think they’re…involved with…this?” She gestured at her body. “The poison.” The word hurt Asami’s throat when she spoke it. And Korra visibly winced but then nodded in response. “It’s Khan.” Asami said and Korra stopped just outside where Tenzin and the others were gathered. Without responding, Korra glanced up at Asami and allowed her to continue. “While you were gone I went to a party he held. Opening a school. Really it was just an excuse to flaunt his money in my face. There was…a glass of some kind of alcohol and he was way too happy when I drank it and a day later…I’m throwing up blood in Tenzin’s toilet. It’s not a coincidence.” As her sentence wore on, Asami’s voice gave out and tears threatened at her eyes. She could be strong and walk out of the healer pool and smile at Korra, but she was scared. She didn’t want to die. 

As her words settled over them, Asami could see Korra teetering on that line again. Her face set in stone, her mind wandering, her hands shaking. Reaching out, Asami grabbed Korra’s wrist and drew her back to the present. 

“I’m gonna kill him.” 

“Korra.” 

The avatar shook her head. “No, I—I…come after me. Fight _me!_ Don’t hurt the people I care about!” 

“It’s pretty brilliant actually.” Asami whispered, not really meaning too but at this point she didn’t really care. 

Korra, however, looked incredulous. “Asami!” 

“It is, Korra. That’s why we’re here now. If it was a bad plan we’d have beaten him already.”

Anger is still Korra’s primary emotion, but it’s dampened a little. “I’m going to find him and figure out what’s inside of you and fix it.” 

“You can’t burst into the office of a man like Khan and confront him.” As soon as Asami finished her sentence Korra is ready to burst but Asami touched her lips with a finger to silence her. “You need one of these guys here to tell you that the order came from Khan. Then you confront him.” 

The look in Korra’s eyes didn’t really scream ‘confront him’, but she settled down a little and bit her lip. 

A second later, she kissed Asami as tenderly as any kiss they’d shared so far. Her hand reached up to cup Asami’s cheek and her thumb padded across her jaw. Asami sunk into it for a moment, the world and all their problems dropping away. Korra’s mouth opened tentatively and she ran her tongue along Asami’s bottom lip. Graciously, Asami opened her mouth and granted access. 

It was soft, but passionate and steady, Asami’s hand gripping at Korra’s strong back. A soft moan eliciting from the avatar at the contact. 

When the kiss broke, Korra rested her forehead against Asami’s and looked at her with those big blue eyes. 

“I’m going to fix this.” 

Asami smiled, trying to catch her breath. “I know.” 

The door they’re standing in front of opened, it was Mako with a very tense look on his face. His hand is wrapped in a rag, bloody. Asami found herself thinking that maybe he was a decent interrogator.

His eyes turned to Korra. “The water bender is asking for you.” 

Korra kissed Asami again, more chaste this time, clearly not caring that Mako was standing right there. He glanced down at his hand, wanting anything else to look at before Korra broke the kiss. 

“Lay down, okay? Try and sleep.” 

Asami nodded, not telling Korra that she was afraid to sleep for fear of not waking up.

————————————

The water bender was a bit unsettling, only because he looked so much like all the people she grew up with. His hair was dark and long, he had a dash of a beard across his jaw and his body was thick and strong. 

There were chains that held his arms behind his back and Korra wondered for a moment where they might have come from. But she ignored that thought when she entered the room and he looked up at her, his long hair fell across his face a bit. 

“Who sent you?” She asked, holding her ground as she crossed her arms over her chest. 

He shook his head. “Stop talking and listen, child.” His tone was heavy and dark. Almost as if none of this mattered to him. Like he was exactly where he wanted to be. “Your precious girlfriend has exactly one week left in her miserable existence.” Korra stared at him, her eyes wide and her mouth agape. It took every amount of strength she had to control herself. “But you can save her. There is a cure for her ailment.” 

Marching towards him in two steps, Korra clenched her hand around his wide neck and squeezed in just the right spot to constrict his breathing. Raising her other hand, she held a ball of fire above his head. 

“I’m going to ask you again. Who. Sent. You?” 

When she let go, he coughed viciously a few times, clearing his throat and spitting harshly against the ground below him. He then started laughing. 

“Do you know the fastest way to kill a person, Avatar?” His question infuriated her. She could feel the muscles pulsing in her arm to throw the ball of fire into his face. But he continued, she allowed him to speak. “The heart, of course. And you…your heart is no longer in your possession. You gave it away and we struck a blow to your heart.” 

“Who?” She asked, only one more time.

“You already know.” He looked into her eyes and she did know. Asami was right. “She has nothing to do with this. She’s just another victim of the Avatar. The most violent creature to ever walk this world.”

Korra had never felt an urge to kill someone. She didn’t want to kill anyone. It was always on her mind when she fought. _Spare lives, even the ones trying to hurt you. Because you’re better than them. Because you shouldn’t carry that around with you._

Every lesson she had ever learned was about peace. Bring peace, practice peace. Set an example for the world, as the avatar, to be better than whatever monster you fight. 

“What does he want?” She asked, her voice almost unfamiliar to herself. 

“You will meet him at a place he designates, in two days. You will come alone, you will not fight and you will not ask questions. You will put yourself into the avatar state and you will let him end your life and end this cycle of tyranny that has plagued our world for far too long. And when you do, a cure will be sent to this place, to cure the one you love.” He wasn’t sympathetic, not really. But he didn’t speak with the same malice as before. Perhaps it was his way of assuring her that this cure was real and would be given to Asami if the orders were followed. 

Korra was quiet for a while. Her eyes cast to the ground and she could feel this man watching her but she didn’t care. 

She thought of Asami. She thought of the first time she met her and how she passed her off as a prissy rich girl. She remembered Asami’s loyalty despite… _everything_ with Mako. And the way Asami stuck by her. How Asami would be the other person awake on some of those late nights when the world was falling apart and they would talk and try and make each other laugh. She remembered Asami and her growing really close after things ended with Mako and what it felt like to finally have a true friend that would accept her for everything she was.

And she remembered Asami taking care of her when she was hurt by Zaheer and how insanely strong Asami was for her during all that. 

She remembered falling in love with Asami, even though they’d never actually shared those words with each other. There was a lot of things they hadn’t shared with each other. 

Korra pictured their future…just for a second. Saying ‘I love you’. That first time they would be _really together_ all tangled, naked limbs in the dark and just smiling blissfully. She pictured introducing Asami to her parents as her girlfriend and, maybe, a wedding someday. They might adopt kids, Korra hadn’t really thought that far ahead but a family would be kind of fantastic. 

Asami really deserved a family after her own was taken away from her. 

If anything, Asami deserved a chance for that life, for a good life. 

Closing her eyes, Korra strode towards the water bender tied down by chains to the ground and when she placed her hand atop his head and the other under his chin she could feel him react. Trying to squirm away from her. He said something, it wasn't a plea, but more of an outrage. Like he couldn't believe what she was doing. 

Then she wrenched her arms and twisted his neck and it snapped. 

He slumped over and fell to the ground.

There was no going back now. 


	12. Regrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A breakdown, a quiet night, and a plan.

For the third time, Korra released the contents of her stomach into the toilet at the far back of the guest house of the island. This was not the same place she’d found Asami, nor was it the kind of release Asami had. No, this was tied to what had occurred in that room. What she had done. 

Korra had never been that angry before. To the point that her body felt foreign to her. Out of her control. And now, she was reeling with the consequences of it. 

Never had Korra felt a life end at her own hand. Not like that. Not out of malice and anger. It hurt, it made her feel wrong and dark. Like the kind of thing the avatar was supposed to be fighting. 

It made her question who, or what, she was becoming.

She’d stormed past everyone, eyeing Asami only for a moment as she lay on the couch surrounded by the others and stalked to here, this bathroom, to try and remove the evil from within her. 

Exhausted, she cleaned her face and slid to a sitting position against the wall with her knees curled up, sweat pouring from her forehead after the longest day of her life. 

“Korra!” It was Tenzin, the frantic tone of his voice confirmed that he had found the body of the water bender. He rounded the door of the bathroom and his eyes found her. He looked at her differently, she couldn’t quite place it. “You…did you…” Korra merely nodded in response and Tenzin let out a long, slow breath. “Are you okay?” 

Shakily, she turned her gaze up to meet his watchful eyes. “No, I’m not.”

“What did that man tell you?” Tenzin’s voice was steady, concerned and maybe a bit leery. He was trying to imagine what might have been said to drive Korra to do something like that. 

Korra stared away from him, almost as if she were looking at nothing. 

“Victus Khan poisoned Asami at some party and…he has a cure to fix her but…”

Tenzin tensed visibly, he already knew where this was going. “He wishes to kill the avatar.” Korra nodded. _The Avatar_.

“I’m supposed to meet him…somewhere and…go into the avatar state so he can kill me and stop the avatar cycle.” 

Silence fell over them as Tenzin stroked his beard slowly. His face was ashen, he looked at Korra and could tell she was exhausted. He remembered Asami throwing that drink at the waiter after she drank it, at Khan’s pressure. It all made sense really now, they hadn’t seen Khan as the threat he was. 

The man had swooped in and done so much to _help_ that he was giving everyone a false sense of security. And he struck quietly, without force but with ill intent. Who was he? If they knew that then they might find out a way to stop him. They needed to get to work.

But, when he looked to Korra, she didn’t look like the girl he knew who wanted to fight the world. She just looked…tired. 

“Korra? We need a plan.” 

She took a shaky breath. “I have plan.” Using the wall, Korra pushed herself up onto her feet and put the towel she’d been using in the sink.“I’m going to clean up. I’m going to check on Asami. Then I’m going to Khan’s office to meet him. Figure out where he wants this to happen. Get the cure for Asami. Spend the night with her. And end this.” 

“Korra!” Tenzin shouted, making her wince a bit. “You cannot give up.” 

“I’m not giving up. I’m saving her.” 

Tenzin rolled his eyes and took a step towards Korra. “Do you really believe that Asami will allow you to do this? That any of us will.”  

Korra shook her head, unable to look at him. “It’s not your decision.”

“And you think that it is yours? To put this on Asami. To have her live the rest of her life knowing that you died to save her. You’re nothing thinking Korra. You’re reacting, and not well. You killed that man."

Violently, Korra put her fist through the wall beside her. “Why shouldn’t I?!” She screamed, her eyes brimming with tears. “Do you think any of them would have hesitated to kill me? To kill you or your family? Tenzin, we can’t continue to fight wars with people like this. It’s too much.”

“And when does it stop, Korra? When do you step over the line from someone killing to protect the people she loves, to someone who kills because she is scared or angry. Or someone who kills simply because they can.” 

Sniffling, Korra tried to steady her face and fight the onslaught of tears that was coming. Her knees were shaking, her legs giving out. 

When Tenzin stepped closer and put his hand on her shoulder, Korra let out a sharp sob. “What have I done?” 

He held her as she cried. Korra grabbed at his robes desperately and Tenzin just held her, steadily trying to stay up as he weight pressed into him. All the while his mind was wandering. He had a plan. 

Sort of.

———————————

Asami wasn’t sure when it had happened but at some point between Bolin’s story about the hot new pro bending team in Republic City and Mako’s story about his subtle promotion that merely meant more paperwork and no extra yuans, Asami had slipped into a fitful sleep. 

She dreamed again. Hazy visions of being chased by that cruel memory of Korra wild and broken in the avatar state after her fight with Zaheer. 

The words spoken and reasons behind it were too distant by the time she woke up. But the sun was down and she was on the couch with a blanket laid across her. The island was quiet.

Her mind wandered to her company. Certainly Varrick and her staff were handling things just fine. None of them even knew of any of this because it had happened so fast. But still she felt bad for letting her work, her company, suffer.

This only made her smile to herself as the rot in her stomach set in. What would her company matter if this poison killed her? None of it really mattered right now. But Asami wished she could be in her office working on something. Or in her garage tuning up her Satomobile. 

_Satobot_.

She smiled ruefully to herself. Korra had said that in passing to her at the healer pool. Asami didn’t even know where it came from or really, what it meant, but still. It made her smile. It was very Korra. 

_Korra_

Slowly, Asami sat up on the couch and wrapped the blanket around her back as the chilly air set in on her. She didn’t have to look far to find Korra. She was sitting on an adjacent chair with her head lulled back and her legs tucked underneath her. She looked pretty uncomfortable, but she was asleep nonetheless. 

Her hair was getting much longer now, hanging just beyond her shoulders and she still hadn’t put in her traditional ponytails yet. Then again, there hadn’t really been time to do anything. She was in new clothes now though. More blues and clean pants. She’d washed herself and, despite the tension still in her face even in slumber, she looked beautiful. 

Shakily, Asami stood up. Her body felt like syrup. Even with sleep she had to force her muscles to make even the subtlest movements. Whatever was inside of her didn’t really _hurt_ , but it was heavy. Like she was carrying a backpack full of rocks. 

There was a tiny bit of space next to Korra and Asami slid in next to her and took in the smell of a very clean Korra. 

Vanilla.

The mighty avatar would never admit it to Mako and Bolin but she went a bit out of her way to smell nice. 

Asami certainly appreciated it. 

When Korra began to stir at the new weight in her seat Asami winced and looked at her guiltily. 

“Mmm, ‘Sami?” She slurred, her eyes heavy and red. Even in this darkness Asami could tell she’d been crying. 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you.” Asami whispered, feeling Korra’s arm wrap around her shoulder. 

“Are you okay?” Korra asked, almost at the ready to react to the worst.

Asami smiled. “I am, don’t worry. I just wanted to sit with you. With all that’s going on we don’t get much of this.”

A long sigh escaped Korra as the avatar swallowed sharply and nodded. Her face was somber and tired. 

“Asami?” Korra’s voice was weak. Almost tentative and guilty. “If…if something happened to me would you take care of my parents?”

This was not Asami’s first dance with a life threatening monster intent on destroying the avatar. She knew what brought on questions like that.

Still, Asami played along. “Of course I would, Korra. But you know if something happened to you they would both be inconsolable.” 

Korra nodded quickly, fighting tears. In this moment Asami was bluntly reminded that Korra was still so young.

“What happened?” Asami asked, there was clearly something she didn’t know.

It took Korra a good amount of time to find the strength to say what she wanted. Eventually however, she closed her eyes and it all came pouring out. She told Asami about the water bender, about Khan (she _knew_ it!) and the cure and what she had to do to obtain it. Asami remained quiet, she didn’t protest when Korra said she would die for her. She didn’t gasp when Korra said she’d killed the water bender and how it made her feel. She just…let Korra talk. Let her get everything out in the quiet of the night. 

When she finished, Korra was shaking a bit and staring at her expectantly. Asami searched and found her hand, she gripped it tightly before pulling it to her lips to kiss. 

“So…what’s the plan?” She said simply, glancing up at Korra’s big blue eyes and watching the confusion paint over them.

“I—I…that’s it?” 

Asami found herself chuckling. “What do you want me to say?”

Korra stiffened next to her. “I don’t know. You’re not mad? I killed someone!” 

“He would have easily killed you, if given the chance.” 

“Well, not really. He needs me alive so his slimy boss can kill me in the avatar state.” Korra’s tone was sardonic at best. Casually talking about the many people who wanted her dead. 

“I told you Khan was slimy.” Asami said, almost triumphantly.

Korra immediately rolled her eyes. “Well congratulations, Satobot.”

Asami flushed a bit. _Satobot._

She wondered if Korra even knew she was doing it.

“Hey, I’m the one poisoned, I deserve small victories.”The word made Korra shrink into herself again. Asami took it upon herself to drag the girl out. “You didn’t answer my question. What’s the plan?” 

“I won’t let you die, Asami.” Korra’s voice was matter-of-fact. And it carried with it implications that Asami knew were coming. Strong, self-sacrificing Korra. Of course she would offer up her own life to save another. 

The problem was, Asami was tied to Korra know. They were a bit of a package deal. 

“Ditto.” She said, her voice the same as the woman holding her. “So I’ll ask again. What’s the plan?” 

Korra let out a long breath, her mind was clearly racing, thinking over Asami’s quick rebuttal of her attempted sacrifice. Asami felt the urge to pinch Korra for thinking so foolishly. Like she’d kiss her on the cheek and say “thanks babe, hope the afterlife treats you right!" and happily let Korra die for her. 

Asami then wondered if all avatars were, in some way, selfless to a fault.

Suddenly, Korra squeezed her a little tighter. “Did I ever tell you about the Spirit Well?” 

“I don’t think so.” 

“Before today I didn’t even know it was real. It’s a part of an old story my mom used to tell me. About the girl who gets lost in the Spirit World when she runs away from her foster home. She meets all these spirits who start to become her family, but then one day she is pulled from the Spirit World and can’t find a way back. So she makes a wish one night and a spirit comes to her and offers her one gift, anything she wants, and she asks for a portal back to the spirit world and her portal is made. But when she returns, the Spirit World is completely different and all her friends are gone.”

Asami frowned. “Your mother told you this horribly depressing story?”

“Yeah,” A soft laugh escaped Korra. “It’s supposed to be about how you can’t go back or…something. You have to push forward. The girl exits the Spirit World and meets a boy, blah blah blah.” Korra’s hands were gesturing a bit frantically, familiarly even. It made Asami smile. “Anyways, apparently the spirit that granted her this portal is actually, like…real.”

“How do you know?”

Korra shrugged. “Tenzin. He’s read texts.” 

“Texts? Our plan hinges on Tenzin’s _texts_?” 

“It’s better than my plan.” Korra admitted, more to herself than Asami, but she’s not about to disagree. 

“So…what? We…summon this spirit?”

“No,” Korra shook her head. “The spirit isn’t…real. Not physically, but there’s a well called the Spirit Well and it’s buried deep in the Spirit World and…apparently it can grant you one gift, anything of your choosing.” Korra’s voice is hesitant, unsettled. 

“But…?” 

“Well…remember when I said the girl went back to the Spirit World and her friends were gone?” Asami nodded. “That’s the catch. You are given a gift, but you lose something in return.”

Asami outwardly groaned. Spirits and all of these things always came with ridiculous catches. Nothing was ever simple. 

“So if I wish for a cure for my poison?” Korra shrugged knowingly and Asami sighed again. “Do we even know where to find this place?” 

“Tenzin seems to think so. His…” She stopped herself and looked to Asami with a bit of a grin. _Spirits, I’m glad to see her smile._

“Texts?” She teased in return and Korra’s expression only grew. “Korra, we don’t know what the consequence will be _if_ we find this place and make this work.” 

Korra reached down and pulled a bit more of Asami’s blanket over herself. “It’s better than the alternative though. You dying or me dying.”

It really was their only shot. “We should have stayed in that Turtle-Duck boat that night. Just floated away from all of this.” Asami’s voice is light, her words sound almost like she’s dreaming. It was her quiet way of agreeing with the plan, fear of the unknown lingering over them.

As they sat together in the quiet, Asami found herself tracing up and down the muscle definition of Korra’s left arm. 

Her mind went to her mother. How she never got to say so many things to her mom. Things she regrets. Like apologizing for breaking their cookie jar and not telling her. For blaming the mess in the study on one of the staff. 

For not asking her more questions about growing up, even if she was only six, there are things she wanted her mother to teach her. 

For not telling her mom she loved her enough, for not saying goodbye. 

“Korra?” Asami called to her, receiving a sleepy hum in response. “I love you.” 

She felt a gentle kiss press against her temple and sunk into the feeling. Never wanting to leave this chair. 

“I love you too. Satobot.” 

Asami figured she’d ask about that nickname. But not right now, sleep was beckoning her again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case it wasn't painfully obvious, that stuff about the Spirit Well and the story was totally made up by me, lol. Hope it wasn't too silly, but it's important.


	13. The Last Good Day - Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their whole world is set to change come tomorrow, so today, Mako tries to figure out where he fits in it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You are all so amazing, I appreciate the support for this story immensely. 
> 
> And this chapter is a bit short, but it's part one of a two parter and part two will be up tomorrow ;)

Mako liked to consider himself pretty well adjusted, all things considered. He’d dated the daughter of the richest man in Republic City. He’d dated the avatar, the most sought after person in all the Four Kingdoms. And now, they were dating each other, and he was still here supporting both of them 

Honestly, he should have been given a damn award for how well adjusted he was. 

It probably wasn’t the best idea to come over to Air Temple Island on the first ferry in the morning but he couldn’t sleep and his brother and Opal were making… _noises_ in the next room and he needed to get away from that. 

But when he arrived he did not expect to find Korra and Asami sleepily entangled in each other’s arms on the smallest chair they could find.

He watched them for a bit. Marveling at how effortlessly they meshed together. He had to fight like hell to get Korra to lay with him like that and Asami had to fight him like hell to lay like that. 

Mako wasn’t jealous. Well…not really. He could tell how much they cared about one another even if he never saw _this_ coming. He wanted them to be happy, he cared about them both so much. And he’d be lying if he said he still didn’t carry a torch for Korra but it didn’t matter. Because when he looked at them and saw the way Korra’s arm was protectively draped across Asami’s waist, he knew she’d found what she was looking for. 

So no, it wasn’t really jealousy. But maybe…loss? The loss of the idea of something he might have had with either one of them? Or just the loss of something he wanted to have with anyone. 

Once Korra and Asami woke up, and everyone was a little relieved _when_ Asami woke up, the group including the now far too happy Opal and Bolin and Tenzin with his family, were gathered outside of the air temple going through strategy for their upcoming mission. 

Strategy, of course, meant that Korra and Tenzin were arguing.

“You can’t go, Korra.” Tenzin said tiredly, it was the third time he’d said that same sentence. 

“Asami needs me!” She cried, but this drew Asami’s eyes to her. Then the strangest thing happened. With a look, Asami calmed Korra down and somehow made Korra understand. The Avatar sighed and looked defeated. “I don’t want you to get hurt.” 

_When did they start doing that?_ Mako wondered, looking around to see if anyone else noticed. 

“I’m not going alone, Korra. Tenzin will be my guide and he’ll take care of me. And you have to meet Khan tomorrow. We want him to think that we’re playing into his hand.” 

Korra didn’t like to lose, especially not arguments.

“I’ll go.” Mako even surprised himself when he said it. Of course he would have went if asked but he never considered volunteering to accompany Asami to the Spirit Well. Still, he trusted himself more than anyone to keep her safe. “You’ll need more than just her and Tenzin. I can go. Lin knows we have stuff going on. She’ll cut me some slack at work.” That was an exaggeration. Lin did know things were happening with The avatar. But the cutting slack thing was a stretch. Even so, he could handle a Lin Beifong ‘you’ve got responsibilities’ speech. Plus Lin had a soft spot for Korra _and_ Asami. Even if she’d never admit it. 

Now everyone was looking at him. 

“You…want to go?” Korra asked, her brow quirked a bit. 

Mako bristled a bit at her doubt. “Of course I do, I care about Asami and want to make sure she gets to the well safely.”

“Of course,” Korra nodded. “I just…you’re not the most spiritual person I know.” _Well that’s the pot calling the kettle black, Avatar._ He thought, and his look conveyed that just fine. “Alright.” Korra sighed. “Tenzin, you okay with Mako coming with you guys?” 

“Yes, the more bodies we have the better. It could be a long journey and he haven’t much time. Mako could help Asami if she gets weak.” 

His eyes glanced over to see Asami tense at that statement. Spirits forbid Asami Sato ever asking for help. 

“Oh Mako, going through the Spirit World to protect a pretty girl. Sounds a lot like the new mover Varrick has been telling me about!” Bolin’s voice always perked up when he talked about his mover projects. Or his girlfriend. Or his lunch.

Mako simply smiled. “I’m sure Asami won’t need much protecting.” 

“Yes she will.” It was Korra this time, ignoring the glare she was getting. “You’re poisoned. I’m allowed to worry. It’s only fair, you worried when I was poisoned.” Korra’s voice was playfully serious and it somehow made Asami smile.

“Some might say it’s bad luck. The both of us having been poisoned before we’re thirty.” Asami returned the joke in kind. 

Korra gave a thoughtful look. “Perhaps we should celebrate our poisonings like anniversaries.” 

Asami laughed, as they both seemed to forget that everyone was watching them and they were both at risk of losing their lives. 

“You know what they say, the best revenge is living well.” 

As both girls chuckled, Tenzin loudly cleared his throat. Korra flushed and Asami apologized and Mako just sat there wondering if they had always been like this.

Eventually the plan was settled. Mako, Tenzin and Asami would go to the Spirit World in the morning to find the Spirit Well. Korra would go to the Khan and figure out where he wanted to meet to kill her (a detail that made both everyone wince at how casually it was spoken). Then they would lead Khan to believe his plan was working, Asami would find her own cure, and when Korra had Khan close enough, she would capture him and end this nightmare. 

Korra put a strong emphasis on the word ‘capture’, which made Mako wonder what happened with that water bender yesterday. Tenzin had told him that they’d sent him to his own tribe for trial but that certainly happened quickly and the other people they'd captured yesterday weren't to be sent off to prison until this evening when Lin could get a big enough prison airship to transport them. 

The puzzle in Mako's mind started to piece together as the day wore on. He was a detective after all. Korra went to talk to that guy, then she came storming out and didn’t acknowledge anyone, even Asami. by the time they saw her again she was ashen faced and distant and falling asleep next to Asami on the couch while everyone went home. 

Maybe she hurt that guy. Maybe she killed him? That didn't sound like Korra.

Then again, nobody had tried to poison the woman she loved before.

———————————

As the day wore on and the sun began to trickle down behind the horizon, Mako found himself sitting on a bench atop the area where the air benders did their air jumping practice. 

For now however, it was where Korra was doing her workout. 

He couldn’t help himself, he was enamored with her as she moved. Her body was so strong, so precise in every muscle and motion. Her shoulders strong, her back rippling with definition and each movement she made had purpose. No longer wearing ponytails in her hair, it hung long and touched her shoulder blades, flowing with every move she made. 

“She puts on quite a show, doesn’t she?” 

Mako jumped, quickly casting his gaze upward as if he was staring off at the water. “I—uh…yeah she’s…neat.” He made himself frown. _What the hell was that?_

Whatever it was, it made Asami laugh.

“Mako, it’s okay.” Asami took a seat on the bench next to him. He thought about helping her because she was moving around pretty slowly as the day wore on. He wondered how in the world she was going to make the trek through the Spirit World. “I know you still have feelings for her.”

He could actually feel the color leave his face. Had he been _that_ obvious. “Asami I don’t—“

“Relax, I know what it’s like. Korra’s an easy girl to fall for.” 

Realizing that she didn’t seem upset in any way, Mako sagged in defeat. “I’m not upset that you two are together.” 

“We may not be much longer.” She smirked but Mako was shocked at her words.

“Asami!” He cried. 

“Sorry,” She laughed sardonically at herself. “Bad joke. I’m…trying not to think about how this might be the last good night I ever have.” 

He was trying to do the same thing. Tomorrow’s outcome could go wrong in so many ways. 

“Why are you coming with me tomorrow?” She asked, more curious than anything else.

Honestly, it wasn’t a question Mako was sure he could answer. It just felt like something he needed to do. Still, he gave it his best shot.

“Despite what you and many others may think, I do like you Asami, I want you to be alive.” A small grin pulled at his lips as she smiled and lowered her head. “Plus I’m pretty sure the world would lose it’s Avatar if anything happened to you.” 

The words lingered in the air for a while, both of them watching Korra as she did the splits and planted her hands to the ground, lifting herself up before closing her legs together pointed straight to the sky. 

“No,” Asami whispered, tears brimming at her eyes but she didn’t look to be on the verge of really crying. “Korra would be okay. It might take her some time but…she’s infinitely stronger than she gives herself credit for.” 

Mako shook his head briskly, the sun painting Asami’s face a beautiful color orange as he looked at her. “She might survive, but…she’d never be _okay_. Korra loves pretty hard, Asami. It’s kinda what ruined us. We both went in a little strong and burned out the flame before we could even enjoy it.” He could feel Asami giving him a strange look. “Opal leaves…a lot of quote books lying around. Sometimes I get bored and I read them.” 

“Maybe you should become a writer.” Asami teased, causing him to let out a sharp chuckle. 

“My _point_ is…that I see the way she looks at you. She’s one-hundred percent invested in you. So I’m going with you tomorrow, to make sure you get back to her.” 

Asami’s unshed tears were slowly streaking down her cheeks. “Because you love her?” 

“No,” Mako smiled, feeling very good about this moment and his place in this new world he and his friends were living in. “Because I love you both.”

“Hey,” They both looked up to see Korra, covered in sweat and glowing in the sun, standing next to them and examining Asami’s tears. “What’s going on?” She asked softly, kneeling down in front of Asami.

“Nothing,” Asami smiled brightly. “Just talking to Mako.” Reaching out, she took Korra’s hands into her own. “We’re gonna do this tomorrow. We’re gonna beat this.” 

Korra nodded with a small smile, staring deeply into Asami’s eyes. “I know. You ready for bed?” 

With a nod, Asami stood up and was led away by Korra’s hand. She offered Mako a quick goodnight before the two of them made their way into the temple

Turning out to face the fading sun, Mako let out a long and slow breath and let his mind wander. 

He knew what he had to do tomorrow. And he was prepared to deal with the consequences. 


	14. The Last Good Day - Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra and Asami spend the first night together, both hoping it isn't their last.

_Click_

Asami peered over her shoulder at the sound and saw Korra leaning back against the door, staring at her. Her face was a mess of emotions. Pensive, thoughtful, happy and sad. She seemed all over the place, her eyes dancing with questions. 

“Hey,” Asami said simply, smiling as best she could. 

Korra, still sweaty from her workout, tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear. “Asami I—“ A blush drew across her cheeks before she could finish and Korra looked away shyly.

It was fairly adorable. 

“What’s on your mind?” At the question, Korra gave her a derisive look. “Besides the obvious,” Asami added. 

“I remembered you telling me when we first got back from the Spirit World that…that you wanted to wait. You know, for our relationship to grow before we—“ Korra let out a sharp, nervous cough and shook her head while silently cursing at herself

Asami had a fairly good idea where this was going, but she devilishly wanted to hear Korra say it. 

“We?” She pushed, pretending to be completely lost. 

Korra groaned and stepped away from the door. “Before we, you know, did the—I just—“

“Korra?” Asami called, finally feeling too guilty to let the poor girl fall all over herself. “Do you want to have sex with me?” 

That word, one simple word made Korra flush more than asami had ever seen. 

“I do, I mean I’ve wanted too for a long time. Like since we started dating. Maybe even before, I don’t know. I think I might have even considered it way back when when you took out those guys in that secret room under your mansion. I just…” Korra sighed, clearly upset at her own rambling. She cast her head down and slumped her shoulders. “Yes, Asami. I want to do…that with you.” 

Walking over, Asami drew Korra’s face to meet hers by the chin. Staring into those deep blue eyes, Asami smiled and kissed Korra on the nose. 

“I’d like that.” 

“Really?” Korra oddly tensed up. As if she hadn’t expected the answer to be yes.

“Yes, tomorrow could be one of the worst days of our lives, it could be—“ She stopped herself. _No, we’re going to win. I won’t believe otherwise._ “I want you, tonight. And every night after that.” 

Korra relaxed a little, but not completely. It was evident there was something else on her mind. 

“Okay, do you mind if I wash up first?”

“Not at all, you smell like Air Temple.” This made Korra laugh as she nodded and raced to the bathroom. There was no door to close since she’d ripped it off the day before and didn’t bother to fix it. Not that it mattered, Asami was about to see everything anyways so there was nothing really to hide. 

Settling onto the bed, Asami looked down at herself. She was wearing pajamas still, she’d been in them for two days and was starting to feel a little underwhelmed with herself. 

After all, she’d just spent the last hour watching Korra bend and pose in a variety of sexy and strong manners during her workout. 

Suddenly, an idea struck her. 

Asami moved off the bed and pulled the bag she’d brought with her from under the bed and unzipped it. 

Inside was the dress she’d worn to Khan’s party. Now, despite the fact that it was the same outfit she’d worn while she was being poisoned, it was still a damn good looking dress. 

Along with that, Asami had a small amount of makeup she’d brought along, just in case. In case of what she wasn’t really sure. A make up emergency. And if sleeping with your girlfriend for the first time wasn’t an emergency than Asami wasn’t sure what was. 

As fast as she could, Asami stripped out of her pajamas and sashayed herself into her dress. To be honest, all the hustle and movement made her body ache and her insides feel like they were being dissected, but she wanted to do this. She wanted to be with Korra and no poison threatening every organ in her body was going to stop her. 

With a dab of her thump, Asami wiped away a stray bit of lipstick and quirked her head in the mirror. It wasn’t too shabby for ten minutes of work. Luckily she’d showered this morning. 

When the water stopped (Asami always wondered if Korra played with the water by bending while she was in there), Asami sat down on the bed, crossed her legs and waited. She was ready to shock the hell out of Korra.

However, when Korra stepped out of the shower, with just her sweat pants on and rubbing a towel over her head, Asami’s legs closed even tighter at the sight of Korra’s naked upper body.

She had seen Korra’s stomach before, in glimpses. It was easy to see the definition of Korra’s body through her outfits. But in front of her right now, those abs traced almost from stone along her stomach, the divots in her hips that disappeared beneath the waistline of her pants and then her perfectly shaped breasts barely covered by the movements of the towel. 

Asami nearly fell off the bed. 

“Wow,” she muttered, drawing Korra’s eyes to her, eyes that grew in complete shock at the sight of Asami in her tight red dress. 

“Asami!” Korra gasped, dropping the towel onto the ground. She fumbled to pick it up and then used it to cover herself. “When did you—where did you—wow.” 

With a smile, finally a little more composed, Asami stood up and moved to Korra who seemed to be shrinking into herself. 

The brave and fierce Avatar, savior of the world, was a nervous wreck about sex. 

Asami had never loved Korra more. 

“Korra,” Asami started, grabbing the towel and pulling it away. “You are…amazing.” 

The Avatar shrugged. “My cousins used to tell me I was too big.” She admitted, still looking rather small and scared. “That my body wasn’t attractive like it was. My arms were too thick. My back was too bumpy. I don’t know. I’ve never done any of my work to be attractive.” The way she spoke led Asami to believe that these were very deep, held in emotions that Korra was letting out, probably, for the first time out loud. 

Still, as Asami stood here and greedily soaked in the sight of Korra in front of her, those fears couldn’t have been any further from the truth.

“Korra,” Asami placed the flat of her palm against Korra’s collarbone. She then ran it up along her neck and over her strong shoulder before tracing it all the way down her defined arms. “Your cousin is insane.” 

This made Korra laugh and nod in understanding as Asami’s hand continued to wander across her body. 

“This,” Asami’s voice changed, a bit darker now, her eyes focused at the movement of her index finger as she traced every divot in Korra’s stomach. “Is the sexiest thing I have ever seen.”

Now, it wasn’t just Korra’s face that turned red, it was her whole body. 

And as Korra started to take in the sight of Asami in her dress, her eyes suddenly turned a darker shade of blue and once she found her girlfriend’s face, Korra kissed her as hard as she could. 

Asami let out an excited yelp when Korra hooked her hands under her thighs and lifted her up. She wrapped her legs around Korra’s waist and allowed herself to be carried to the bed and gently placed on it. 

Korra kissed her lips, her cheeks, her nose and eyes. Then traveled down and kissed her jawline and her neck. The further down she went, the longer she lingered until she was actually sucking on Asami’s pulse point.

All rational thought was leaving Asami with each new place Korra found. She was pawing at Korra’s back, trying to touch every bit of bare skin she could find. 

Then all of the sudden, Korra stopped and Asami found herself whining at the loss of contact. When she looked at Korra again, that anxiousness had returned. 

“What’s wrong? You…stopped. I was just—you should not have stopped.” Asami said while trying to catch her breath

Korra winced a bit, then let out a sigh and confessed. “I’ve never done this…before.” 

“You mean…with a girl?” When Korra’s expression grew even more desperate, Asami had her answer. “Oh.”

The Avatar shrugged. “i grew up in a compound. I dated Mako for, like, a Harmonic Convergence, and then after that I got poisoned.” Asami knew what that was like. “And I just…” Korra looked completely embarrassed now. “I’ve never done this.” She repeated, her hair hanging her face now. 

Reaching up, Asami ran her fingers through Korra’s ever growing locks and drew them out of her face. “It’s okay, Korra. I’ll guide you through it.” 

“So…so you’ve—“ Leave it to Korra to make everything awkward.

Asami nodded. “I have, a grand total of three times.”

“With…a girl?” 

“Once,” she admitted. “We were sixteen and stole a bottle of my dad’s liquor and neither of us knew what we were doing. I don’t _really_ count it, but it happened.” 

“Wow,” Korra said, genuinely surprised. “Mako?”

“No,” Asami answered far too quickly. Korra pursed her lips. “Okay yes, but just once. And honestly it was just to get him to shut up about you.” As Korra’s eyes went wide at the statement, Asami started to grow frustrated. Her body wasn’t in the best shape, but with all the strength she could muster, she sat up on the bed, hooker her arm around Korra’s back and flipped them over to she was standing and Korra was lying on her back on the bed. 

“Whoa!” Korra chirped, laughing a bit. 

“Listen, Korra. Do you want to talk about my unimportant past love life, or do you want to talk about this.” She pulled down the straps of her dress and let it fall to a pool around her feet. 

Suddenly, Korra was smiling. “It’s funny, isn’t it? Tomorrow could be such a horrible day and yet…this right now, I almost forgot all about it.” Asami bent down and kissed Korra, their bodies touching skin on skin for the first time, it was like a rush of hot lava ran through Asami’s insides. In the best way possible. 

When she pulled away, Asami brushed her thumb across Korra’s eyebrow. “I want to make love to you tonight, Korra. Not because of what’s happening tomorrow. Not so we can have one good night together. I want tonight to be…a promise. A promise that no matter what happens. I will always come back to you. Can you promise me the same thing?” 

Korra sat up, cupping Asami’s cheek and kissing her with fervor. 

“I promise.” 

——————————-

Trying to catch her breath, Asami rolled onto her side and faced the wall through the darkness of the bedroom as Korra climbed up beside her and fell hard onto the mattress. 

Her body was on fire, tingling from what could only be described as an almost out of body experience. She wondered if some ancient part of the avatar came out while Korra was making love to her because for a girl who was having her first experience with sex, she certainly was proficient at it. 

Then again, Asami was smart enough to realize that her feelings for Korra probably added a lot to it. Knowing it was Korra’s mouth on her, Korra’s hands all over her, Korra’s sounds and expressions. 

The memories of it made Asami shiver as she felt a protective arm drape over her. Korra was dropping soft kisses across the back of her neck before running her fingers through Asami’s hair. 

Even if it was just their first time, Asami could tell that Korra was a cuddler after intimacy. It made her smile. 

“That was amazing, Korra.” Asami finally managed to say as she hooked her fingers with Korra’s. She could feel the warm air from Korra’s breathy laugh against her back. 

“You’re beautiful like that,” Korra said, her voice airy and serene. “I didn’t know you had such a dirty mouth though.” She teased as Asami flushed at the thought of the countless whispered curse words she’d spilled out during it all. 

“Sorry, my brain to mouth filter kinda shuts off sometimes.” 

“S’fine by me.” A silence fell over them for a while and Asami laid in the darkness and forced herself not to think of what was coming when the sun came up. She and Korra would both set off on their separate missions, and Asami was not happy with Korra going to see Khan. Who knew what kinds of traps and games he might have planned. That man was evil, the poison in her body said as much.

They had faced evil before. Men and women who were trying to hurt the avatar because they felt they were doing the right thing. Khan was different. He didn’t want the right thing. He wanted power. He wasn’t blinded by some obsession to restore order or balance or even chaos like Zaheer. No, he wanted dominance.

Just as Asami wondered if Korra had fallen into a sated sleep, the girl beside her spoke quietly into the night. 

“I miss Naga.” 

Asami smiled. “When we finish with this we should go visit your parents and see her. Do they—have you told them anything about…us?” 

“No,” Korra sighed. “We left for the Spirit World and I didn’t know if it would turn out like…it did, and then it did and we came back and all this happened. I just…I haven’t found the courage to reach out to them yet.”

Rolling onto her back, Asami sought out Korra’s eyes in the darkness. “But…Korra, what if—“

“I know, I know.” Frustration and sadness filled her voice. “That’s not a conversation I want to have.” 

“That doesn’t mean you should avoid having it.” Asami never really felt inclined to press on things like this. Her home life certainly wasn’t perfect so she didn’t think she was the best person to give advice. But Korra was such an instinctual person. She’d go with her gut on everything and most of the time that meant dealing with all her problems on her own. 

Just so she wouldn’t have to burden anyone else. 

“Trust me Korra,” Asami started, feeling her chest tighten a bit. “There’s nothing worse than not saying goodbye to someone you love.” 

Now it was Korra’s turn to find Asami through the dark. “How are you dealing with that? I—I didn’t ask you about it on our vacation because it didn’t seem very…vacation-y and I just…are you okay?” 

Asami shrugged. “I honestly don’t know. I haven’t had time to really think about it. I don’t really think I’ve even processed it yet. I mean…I haven’t even had a funeral. I know they didn’t find his—“ She took a deep breath when the tears burned at the corners of her eyes. “There was nothing left but wreckage. But, I think, I should do something. You know? He may have made mistakes but he wasn’t always that person.” 

“Then that’s what we’ll do.” Korra was forever supportive. It was her nature. 

“I also think I might sell the mansion.”

However, this made Korra gasp in shock. “Really?!” She sat up and everything. “But it’s so big! You have the biggest bathtub in all of Republic City.” 

A chuckle escaped Asami. “True, but still it just…doesn’t feel like home anymore. It hasn’t for a long time now. Plus it’s a little ridiculous to have that huge space just for me.” The subtle moon that was dripping in through the window colored Korra’s face as she frowned. “Or us, even if you and I lived together it would still be too big.” 

Korra’s smile returned. “Well you can stay here until you figure it out.” She laid back down, her head resting on Asami’s chest. “I’ll send a message to my parents in the morning. Just…tell them I love them, and I want to see them soon. No specifics. I don’t need my dad rushing across the water when he can’t really do anything.” 

“He could punch Khan in the face.” Asami quipped but her comment only made Korra stiffen in her arms. “Korra…” 

“Do you think it’ll always be like this? People coming after you to get to me? Cause I don’t know if I could—“ 

“Stop,” Asami hushed her, running her fingers through Korra’s hair. “The very perceptive Miss Jinora told me, and I quote, there is always going to be something. Whatever comes, we’ll deal with it. They’ll only win if we stop living our lives because we’re afraid.” 

Korra’s breathing was evening out as they laid there, she was falling asleep. Still, she managed a whisper. 

“I won’t let anything happen to you.” 

Asami smiled, glancing out the window and knowing the sun would be up soon enough. 

“Ditto.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this seems a little slow. It was important to me to get this in here though. Korra and Asami needed this night. 
> 
> And I know I mentioned changing the rating cause I was going to write all the sexy stuff, but I decided against it.
> 
> Thank you again for reading and the lovely comments.


	15. Lacking Balance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With no more time to wait, Korra decides to pay Khan a visit as Asami goes looking for help in the Spirit World.

“Dad?” Korra kept her voice down a bit as she settled into the chair by the radio and waited for any sort of response. She knew her father kept the radio on at all times, just in case she called. But it was early, he was probably asleep just like the rest of the Air Temple was.

Korra was half asleep herself, battling with the evil of the early morning, she knew this was something she had to do. Even if she felt miserable about keeping things from her parents, she needed to hear their voices. 

“Dad? Are you there? It’s Korra.” She spoke a little louder. Only a few White Lotus guards were close enough to really hear her—there were only a few left really—but she was hoping to do this without anyone hearing at all. 

_“Korra?”_ Finally his voice echoed through the speaker back to her. It made her smile on reflex. _“Is everything okay? You’re never up at this hour.”_

Her smile grew. “I’m okay dad, I just…I’m going on a mission today and I wanted to talk to you guys. I haven’t since I got back.”

_“How was your vacation? Your mother and I barely saw you after the wedding. You were in such a hurry.”_

“It was great. It took a few days for Asami to adjust to it, but once she did we traveled all over and had a lot of fun.” 

_“What did the rest of your friends think of it? I bet that Mako wasn’t much of a fan. He doesn’t strike me as spiritual kind of person.”_

Korra closed her eyes and pursed her lips. She debated lying to him. Saying that Mako, Bolin and Opal all came along and they had a big group outing. But then she realized that outside of kissing Asami right in front of him, he’d never guess that she went on a romantic trip with another girl.

“Mako didn’t go dad, it was just me and Asami.”

A pause filled the air, Korra checked to make sure the radio was still on.

_“I see.”_

Korra’s heart hammered in her chest.

“Dad?” She tentatively called. 

Then she heard him chuckle. 

_“I have to admit, if I was going on a vacation she’s probably the only one I’d take too. At least if you wanted any real peace.”_

“Yeah.” Korra sighed, all the tension leaving her body.

_“I’ve always liked her, she took great care of you after…”_

Her dad’s voice trailed off before he could finish. Korra had been through this before with her father. He rarely spoke of Zaheer and everything that went along with that. It upset him greatly. And if Korra were being honest, she appreciated it. Talking about Zaheer, even after forgiving him and pushing past it, was the hardest memory to bring up.

“Is mom awake yet?” 

_“I’m here, honey!”_

Her mother called and Korra felt herself feeling calmer. An affect her mother had had on her since birth. “Mom, I hope my calling this early didn't wake you. Either of you.”

_“Nonsense, Korra. You know we’re early risers. Plus we’ll always get up when you call. Is everything okay?”_

Korra knew this was irregular, and she knew her parents would pick up on it. She was speaking softer than normal, she was calling them at this hour with the excuse of nothing more than just wanting to talk. She knew that they’d sense something.

But they couldn’t get here in time now to really help. Maybe they could take care of Asami if anything happened to her. 

The heavy weight of burden fell on her chest again. 

“Everything’s fine. I just wanted to talk to you guys. How is everything?”

Her parents then went on to regale her in the happenings of the tribe. Things seemed to be going well enough, outside of a few rebellions groups from within the tribe that thought perhaps the balance of the tribe wasn’t right. But that seemed to happen everywhere. It was sort of the story of Korra’s life. She was, after all, supposed to be the bringer of balance. 

She asked about Naga and was glad to hear that despite missing her like crazy, the polar bear-dog was eating and playing around just fine. 

Korra told them about the rebuilding and the fate of Kuvira. She tried to stay as vague as possible. After the vacation her entire life had been about nothing more than the poison in Asami’s body. 

She also left out that part about being stabbed. In hindsight it wasn’t that big of a deal anyways. 

Actually, the more Korra talked the worse she felt. She was leaving out so much of her life. But if they made it through the next few days. She’d tell them everything. 

When she heard rustling and movement start in the Temple, Korra knew she had to go. 

It was harder than she expected. “Hey I should probably go. Tenzin is up I think and he’ll want to train.” 

Korra had always been a terrible liar. 

_“Are you sure everything’s is okay, Korra? You sound—“_

_“Different.”_

Her mother finished her father’s sentence and Korra frustratedly wiped the tears in her eyes. She took a deep breath, and forced a fairly convincing laugh. 

“I’m fine, guys. I promise. Just tired is all. Avatar business is gonna be crazy soon since I was gone, but when I things settle down again I want to come see you guys.” 

_“We would love that, Korra.”_

She smiled, her mother’s tone was almost desperate. 

“I love you guys.” She fought through the hitch that threatened in the back of her throat. 

_“We love you too, Korra."_

_“Love you, sweetheart.”_

As she turned off the radio, Korra wanted nothing more than to break down and cry. But she buried it, she had to. There was no room for distraction today. 

———————————

It took no less than two hours for everyone to wake up, before the sun, and be ready to go to the Spirit Portal.

It occurred to Korra that outside of their small group, nobody really knew what was going on and how fragile the balance of the world really was at the moment. She hoped it would stay that way. That Republic City would never know of this at all. 

And now, they were standing just outside the downtown portal, the world around them basked in a glow of yellow, as they waited for Korra to get in her goodbye kiss. 

“You be careful, okay?” She pushed a strand of hair from Asami’s face, ignoring the peripheral view of Mako impatiently tapping his foot. 

Asami smiled. “I will, and you, don’t do anything reckless. I know you. Don’t let Khan get to you.” 

Korra didn’t respond in kind, instead, she just kissed Asami again. 

“Korra,” it was Tenzin, his voice clearly discomforted. “I hate to rush but the state of both your lives hangs in the balance and—“ 

Pulling away from Asami, Korra nodded. “Okay, everyone knows what they’re doing. We’re gonna be okay.” She walked over to Tenzin and gave him a hug as well as his kids, then Mako and Bolin as everyone hugged everyone else. A tinge of guilt hit her as Tenzin hugged his wife and children. She hated putting so many people at risk like this. A part of her wished, in that moment, that there was no Team Avatar. That she had handled all these things on her own. Just to spare them all having to go through with this. 

Then she watched as Tenzin stepped through the portal first, then Mako and Asami glanced back at her one last time before slipping into the yellow light. 

She felt silly for letting her mind wander to such things as this being the last time she’d see Asami. It was bad form, really, after all the talk of winning and hope and the future they’d had last night. 

But still, Korra couldn’t help but wonder if maybe she wasn’t meant for _that_ kind of happiness. 

A small part of Korra also knew that if that was the last time she saw Asami, the future of her time as the Avatar would take a much different direction. 

Because in all honesty, she knew what she was capable of.

It wasn’t until Jinora stepped over to her and touched her arm that Korra refocused.

“Hey,” Jinora smiled at her. “You ready?”

Korra felt her resolve settle in. “I am. But we need to go back to the Air Temple so I can get some things and change. I don’t look very intimidating in my grey sweat pants.” 

“It’s true.” Bolin chimed in, coming up to clap Korra on the back. “Though it does beat those Fire Ferret underwear you stole from Mako.” 

“Actually,” Korra furrowed her brow as they hopped onto Opal’s large, somewhat snotty bison while Pema and the kids were on their own. “Asami stole those from me in the Spirit World.”

Opal plopped down next to Bolin. “Huh, so in a way…you and Asami have both been in Mako’s underwear.” Korra looked back to see her hiding a snicker. 

“That cute demeanor is just a ploy, isn’t it?” Korra accused, snapping the reigns and giving a quick ‘yip yip’ to send the bison into the air. 

“She’s a firecracker alright.” Bolin said, hugging his girlfriend tightly.“My firecracker.” He continued, all the while making kissing noises. 

The city was nice this early in the morning. Only a few stray Satomobiles were on the streets as early morning workers started their day. It was peaceful. The rebuilding was going so well, and so fast and even though Korra hated the man that did it, it certainly was pleasant to see the city up and running again.

When all this was over, she’d have to set aside some time to help. Downtown was fine, but the outskirts of that needed a lot of work. Roads were still thrashed, entire buildings had been destroyed and there were still families in shelters. 

She just had to get through this, and she could be everyone’s Avatar again. 

“Korra,” It was Bolin, and she turned to see him leaning over the edge of the back saddle. “I want to come with you.” 

“What?”

“When you go to Khan, I want to go with you. You need backup.”

Korra shook her head. “Bolin it’s dangerous.”

“So!” He cried, throwing his hands in the air. “It’s always dangerous around you. You’re like a danger magnet.” Korra found her frown deepening. “Like a really pretty, really buff danger magnet.”

“I—“ She tried, but he wasn’t finished. 

“But that’s okay, because you always come out on top and you’re going to this time too, but you shouldn’t do it alone. I can come, I don’t have to meet Khan with you, because honestly just that guy’s name sounds scary, but I’ll feel better if I’m close by.”

Korra sighed as the crossed the edge of Republic City and reached the water. “What about Opal?”

“Oh Opal doesn’t want to come. She’s planning on sneaking out with Jinora and camping out by the portal waiting for the—OW!” Korra looked back to see the Opal had smacked Bolin right in the head. “Right… _secret_ plan. Sorry.” 

Opal groaned. “You are the worst secret keeper!” Despite her tone, the way her hand draped over his shoulder she had clearly already forgiven him. 

“Tenzin gave pretty strict orders about keeping the Air Temple safe in case any of the Hito—Hiro—“ Korra frowned at her terrible memory. “Assassin guys came back.” The bison slowed as they neared the island. Pema and the kids far ahead now. 

“Jinora seems to think that she needs to be close by, so she can…do…whatever it is she does with her spirit and keep tabs on the others in the Spirit World.” 

“Projection.” Korra and Bolin said at the same time. Confusing poor Opal. 

“What?”

“Projection.” Bolin repeated. “That’s what Jinora does with her spirit. She projects it, like the big things that display my movers on the screen. Though Varrick wanted to call them Varrick Vision Memories. That doesn’t even sound cool. Not nearly as cool as movers. Nuktuk movers!” 

“Bo,” Korra called, drawing his attention. She then reached back and smacked him on the back of the head.

“OW! Will you both stop hitting me!” 

“Focus,” Korra’s voice was still soft and patient. “You’re coming with me to Khan’s office. But you’re staying outside. I’ll deal with him myself. Opal, I like the idea of you and Jinora at the portal, if something is wrong, Jinora will know and can help and you can protect her.” 

“What about the island?” Opal spoke up. “Tenzin _is_ right, the Hitokiri could come back. We don’t know how many of them their are.”

_Enough that they could just send people in to die._ Korra thought, her stomach twisting in knots at the memory of that moment with the water bender. How easily she took his life. She shoved it down, along with a lot of other garbage she’d have to deal with after all this. 

“Don’t worry,” They descended towards the island. “I know who we can call.” 

Silence. Then…Bolin.

“It’s Lin isn’t it?” When Korra didn’t respond, he looked back at Opal. “She’s talking about Lin.” 

She simply smiled at patted his back.

————————————

The Spirit World was nothing like Asami remembered it. 

It was dark, much darker than she thought possible. The trees were all lifeless and the ground that was once dancing with flowers and colors was dead and brown. It was cold, windy, and Mako pulled up his jacket around his face to hide the concern on his face.

Tenzin was scanning around, trying to soak in as much as possible but she could tell that he was just as surprised at what he was seeing. 

“I don’t remember feeling so…unwanted, the last time I was here.” Asami said, her eyes trying to squint through the darkness to find any remnant of the place she and Korra had come to just a week before.

Mako stumbled on something and cursed under his breath. “It’s so dark, I don’t know how we’ll find anything here.”

“Miss Sato,” Tenzin started, finding her in the darkness. “What was it like when you and Korra first arrived?”

She couldn’t stop the smile that spread on her face as she closed her eyes. “It was…beautiful. Colorful, like…colors I had never seen before. Oranges and blues, green grass was everywhere and sometimes flowers would just…bloom out of nowhere. It was amazing.” She then opened her eyes to the dark, dreary place she stood now. “It was the exact opposite of this.” 

“The Spirit World reflects the moods of those in it. Perhaps it is sensing our distress. If we simply calm our nerves, it may settle down a bit as well.” 

“And hopefully brighten up.” Mako twisted a ball of fire into his palm to light the area near them. “We’ll be in a lot of trouble if we can’t find our way around.” 

Steeling herself, Asami closed her eyes again and took a long, slow breath that she exhaled from her mouth. It was a breathing technique she’d seen Korra do a few times. Certainly not one she’d mastered or even thought to try, but for now, it was the memory of Korra doing it that guided her.

Asami knew there was fear in the pit of her stomach. She could play tough and laugh with Korra, but the truth was, she was scared. She didn’t want to die. And a part of her didn’t trust too much in spirits and old tales to save her. She was never big on these things. Asami grew up working with her hands. If she could feel it, see it, and smell it, she trusted it. 

Here though, she was out of her element. Especially without Korra. This place crafted itself around Korra. Almost like it was just an extension of her. 

Still, Asami worked to settle her mind. To block out the fear that was searing at her every nerve. It would do her no good here now. There was no reason to be scared. She might die, yes. But her chances would improve greatly if she just relaxed.

“Hey look!” Mako called, drawing Asami’s eyes open in time to see a beacon of light breaking through the gloom of the clouds over them.It was magnificent in color, bright yellow and glistening off the water that they didn’t know surrounded them until just now. 

“Ah, that’s much better.” Tenzin said, his robes no longer flapping in the wind. 

Mako however, was leveling a gaze on her. 

“What?”

“It’s you.” He said, gesturing towards their new setting. “All this is…playing off of you.” 

Asami could only shrug. She supposed it made sense, in a way. She was the reason they were here. Certainly this place and all of it’s…spirituality, knew that. 

“Well then I guess I’d better stay calm.” She said. Mako eyed her worriedly. “I am, by the way. I’ll be okay.” 

He nodded, but still looked unconvinced. “Just…let me know if you get tired and we’ll rest.”

“There’s no time for that. Who knows what Korra’s dealing with right now. We have to find the well and end this.” 

———————————

With determination set in her face, Korra pulled up the blue sleeve from her wrist to her upper arm and stared up at the giant building where Khan resided. 

“It makes me sick that this guy built himself a comfy little building here right where the old library used to be.”

As she cracked her knuckles, she could hear Bolin humming to himself. “Hmm…really? I didn’t know there was a library here. Hey! How did you know? You’re not exactly a book flyworm!” Before Korra could answer, Bolin started up again. “What does that even mean? I’ve never seen flyworms in books before? Korra do you—“ She gave him a bit of an impatient look and he pursed his lips closed. “Sorry, focus. Right. Kicking rich, old guy butt.” 

Korra sighed. There were no guards at the front door. Nobody around to bring her in, no one around them waiting for attack. It was too easy, she didn’t like that at all. Khan was confident but he wasn’t stupid. At least she didn’t think so. He’d have to know that there was a chance she might just walk in and go full Avatar on him. 

So why was he just welcoming her in?

Turning around to face Bolin, she hugged him, catching him off guard with a yelp before his arms found her back.

“Hey, I’m all for Korra hugs but…what’s the deal with this one?” He pulled her back by the shoulders and Korra smiled. 

“Wait out here okay? If things get crazy and this building starts coming down, don’t let any of the debris hit the civilians okay?”

Bolin’s eyes went wide. “Are you _planning_ on taking down the building?”

“Eh,” Korra shrugged. “Just covering all my bases.” She then grabbed his hands on her shoulders and squeezed them. “Promise me that you’ll stay down here. I don’t know what’s up there but…I’ll handle it. Don’t play the hero, Nuktuk.” 

He frowned. “You know this is a trap, Korra. Why are you walking right into it? You have a plan right? I mean he might as well have a sign on the front door that says ‘Avatar Trap: Enter Here!” 

Giving him her best smile, Korra let his hands go and they fell to his sides. 

“He has to think he’s winning, Bo.”

Bolin did _not_ like that response. “What does that mean?!” 

“Stay here.” She said, her voice a bit more commanding this time and Bolin set his feet in the ground, displeasure on his face. 

“Korra! Be careful!”

But she was already walking through the door. 

It was no different than any other office building really. The lobby was fairly empty, save a few security guards and a man behind the desk. They all turned to look at her. Though judging by the awe in their faces they weren’t really in on Khan’s plan. They were just genuinely surprised the see the Avatar.

“I’m here to see Khan.” Korra said to the desk clerk. 

He stammered at her. “Er…uh…name?” 

“Korra.” She said, knowing he already knew it. After a quick check of his notes, he nodded gravely. “Thank you.” 

The formality of it all was driving her nuts. 

By the time she finished the third flight of stairs, Korra was done. She opened the first window she found and pulled out her glider to air bend to the top floor where he was waiting.

What she saw just outside was only Khan. Sitting at his desk going over some papers. It was her first time seeing the man who had tried to ruin her life. He was not as evil as she imagined. Chiseled face and blue eyes, lighter than her own. He was fairly normal. He had the build of an earth bender and she suddenly realized she didn’t know if he _could_ bend or not.

It didn’t matter, he wanted to see her, he wanted to think he had her right where he wanted her. 

Korra was going to give him exactly that. 

Metal bending the lock on the window, much like she had with Asami’s mansion, Korra slid the window open and drew up the gaze of her nemesis. 

When he smiled, all her doubts of his evil vanished. 

“Avatar Korra, it is truly an honor.”

Korra landed on her feet in his office, her eyes scanning around for anything suspicious. It seemed completely normal. Like it was just the two of them. 

“Don’t.” She barked. “Don’t play nice with me. You crossed the line. I’m here now, give me the cure!” 

His smile only grew as he leaned back in his chair. “So full of bluster. I like that. You’ve got more fire than most Avatars. At least…according to what I’ve read.”

“Who are you?” Korra took a step towards him. “Do you want something? Did a past version of the avatar wrong your family? Are you just…crazy? Are you Red Lotus or some other kind of enemy I don’t even know about intent on killing me for things that happened before I was even born?” 

His smile slipped away. “Don’t you find it funny, how by simply attacking something _you_ love, the line between good and evil blurred so much for you, Avatar? I know what you did to my water bender. I’ll admit, I didn’t expect you to snap so easily. Almost makes me wonder if killing you is the answer. Perhaps I should just…use you.” 

Korra swallowed the anger she felt brewing. It was not the time to have an outburst. “You can help her?” 

“Oh of course, I designed the poison myself. I have the antidote. My grief is not with Miss Sato. She is, in fact, a visionary. Much like myself. She is a credit to this world. I do not _wish_ to see the world lose her. Just you.” 

“Why?” 

He rose from his chair. He was a large man, his build reminded her of her father. “Because people from all the nations cry out for their Avatar, the great bringer of balance to the world. Yet they do not realize that _you_ are the imbalance of the world. The favors of this world ebb and flow to what you decide!” 

“I don’t sway the world! I defend it!” 

“You defy the natural order! If the world is meant for one ruler to stand above all, so be it! If it is meant for anarchy, so be it! You stand here, pretending to be vigilant when all you are is destructive. You do not belong!” 

“One ruler,” Korra chuckled, shaking her head. “I assume that would be you?” 

Khan smirked. “I am just the tip of the iceberg, Avatar.” He moved around his desk, Korra felt her stance unsettling. His words getting to her. Tip of the iceberg, there was more of this? “The world will weep at the loss of their Avatar but it will recover, stronger. That is the cycle of life. You tear down what’s there so it can grow bigger and better than ever. _You_ are what needs taken down. So the rest of us can be more!” 

He reached out and latched his hand around her neck, his grip strong, taking her breath away. On instinct, Korra swatted his arm aside and turned her body to send an air kick at his head. He ducked, rolling out of the way and suddenly her suspicions were proven. He earth bent his desk at her at an alarming speed.

Still, Korra reacted fast enough to roll over the top of it, landing on her feet and punching the ground to send a ripple of the floor beneath them at him. When he jumped, Korra punched three balls of fire at him, the first two missing but the third caught him in the chest and sent him careening back against the wall. 

He stumbled to a knee, but reached behind him and plucked two slabs of wall and hurled them at her. Korra dodged them easily enough but when she settled back onto her feet, he was there in her face and his fist smashed into her stomach. He wrapped his arm around her neck and fell backwards, driving her head into the ground.

The ringing in her ears was deafening. Her head was throbbing and her body felt disconnected. She pushed up, trying to stand. But as she got to her hands and knees, he drove his foot into her chest and sent her rolling across the floor. 

Taking a breath, she reacted, slamming her fist into the ground and pulling up a slab of it with her before throwing it blindly in his direction. She was moving out of desperation. Trying to buy herself time to recover.

Once she managed to rise back to her feet, he was running at her again. 

Korra pushed herself off the ground with air, landing behind him as he stumbled into the wall and turned back to fight. She was ready this time. Thrusting air into his chest, sending him into the wall hard, she did a roundhouse kick, loaded with fire, and seared the back of his knee, sending him down.

He tried to stand again but Korra lifted her knee and drew more of the ground beneath them up and smashed it into his face.

However, as she did this, the realization that they were on the top floor of a very large building became evident when the ground beneath them started to give out.

The top floor collapsed and everything fell. It was loud, so loud and violent. Korra was certain they went through three, maybe four floors before it finally stopped and her body smacked the ground.

When Korra finally came around, she realized she was buried under a few of the floors they’d fallen through. Something was on her leg, heavy. She looked down to see she was trapped underneath a pile of stone and Khan’s desk. 

Suddenly, she could hear footsteps coming towards her. _No way Khan was up after that_! Korra’s body was on fire with pain. How could he be okay?

Then she saw a man standing above her. It wasn’t Khan. This man was thinner, his long hair hanging low but his face was hidden by a hideous skull mask. He held a large, black stick in his hand. 

“Tip of the iceberg, Avatar.”

Before she could react, he placed the stick on her chest and shocked her until she passed out. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By far the longest chapter of this story so far.
> 
> All feedback is greatly appreciated. Big or small. I hope you enjoyed this chapter ;)


	16. A Day To Remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bolin has a really bad day. Korra's is worse.

It’s so close, he can almost feel the relief. Digging and poking as precise as he can. Closing his eyes, Bolin could feel the movement and it was beautiful. He pressed his tongue forward, bringing in his thumb for added assistance. 

_Come on!_ He pleaded quietly and then all the sudden.

“Yes!” He pumped his fist in the air and flicked the piece of lettuce that had been stuck in his teeth all day as far away as he could. 

He had wanted to come with Korra for support. She’d been so stressed out lately, they all had, and he just wanted to make sure she was okay. 

But he had no idea it would be _so_ boring! 

She hadn’t been gone very long but how long did it take to wipe out one old guy? He had heard her words; _we have to make him think he’s winning_. And he understood, sort of, the others would be back with the cure soon. Why not just grab the crazy guy and take him back to the island? Tie him up and don’t let Korra anywhere near him again. 

Bolin had seen that water bender lying in the room they put him in. He knew what she’d done. It was scary, like Eska scary but worse because he never thought Korra would kill anyone that way. He understood taking down some crazy water tribe family member who merged with a dark spirit. But to just kill someone with your bare hands? 

_That_ was pretty darn scary. 

Suddenly, the building above shook, literally and Bolin nearly fell off the street sign he was leaning against as he watched the windows on the top four floors shatter from the inside as puffs of dirt and debris flew out of them.  

“Korra!” 

Before he could think, he was moving. His legs carried him through the front doors of the building and immediately he’s met by two guards holding him back.

“Stop right there—“ 

_No time_. He thought before shoving one of the men away and using his free arm to punch the other. When the man he pushed stood up, Bolin pulled up a pillar of rock from beneath the tiled floor and smashed it into his face. 

They were both on the ground.

“Not bad,” he praised before racing over towards the desk where a much smaller man stood. “Excuse me! Do you know where—“

“AHHH!!!” The man shrieked hiding behind his desk with his hands covering his face.

Bolin winced. “N—Never mind” And then bounded up the stairs two at a time.  

Once he reached the fifth floor, he heard voices and stopped. There was a closet in the alcove he was on and he slipped inside. 

“We doing this tonight?” A man said, his voice gravely and thick. When they came into view, he saw nothing but black clothes from top to bottom, and some pretty scary skull masks. 

“Yeah, Khan’s gonna get the message out and everyone will show up. Been a while since Republic City’s seen anything like this.”

Peering out the door, there were four of them. All carrying sticks that reminded him of Equalist shockers. He did not wish to be reacquainted with that feeling.

Then suddenly, he saw her. 

Tied by her feet, Korra was being dragged down the stairs behind the men. She was unconscious it seemed, and her body bounced on each step they took and none of them seemed to care at all. 

When their voices were out of earshot, Bolin exited and carefully followed them back down the stairwell. However at the bottom, they turned and exited out the back door and into the alley. Just as it was about to close, he caught it and peeked outside. 

Bolin was ready to make his move, jump out and throw as much earth and lava as necessary. But then he saw the large Satomobile with it’s trailer hooked up to it and out poured five more of these men in skull masks.  

“Ha!” One of them cried, pointing at Korra. “Just a kid. All this for a little girl?”

Another man, the one who was dragging Korra, smacked him in the stomach with his stick. “If she was awake she’d put you and every single one of us down. Load her into the truck and every ten minutes you give her the juice. You understand. Do _not_ let her wake up.”

Agony ripped through Bolin. He wanted to do something, he felt like he needed to. But what good would it be if he jumped out after them only to be taken out and killed? It was useless and miserable as they harshly tossed Korra into the back of the truck. 

Just before the truck closed, Bolin saw them press the shocker to her chest and she violently shook as they zapped her. 

With nothing else to do, he turned around and ran. He needed help, a lot of help. 

———————————

The ferry to Air Temple Island was brutally long. He just sat there and waited, watched the edge of the island get closer and wondered what might be happening to Korra. It had been thirty minutes. She’d been zapped three more times. 

He wanted to throw up. 

Before the ramp was even down he was practically jumping off of it. A few of Lin’s deputies saw him and tensed but once they recognized him he was clear to go by.

“Lin!” He cried, jumping over a meditating airbender and apologizing when the gust of his movement knocked him over. 

Though the man didn’t mind, he was still in his…meditating form. Or sleeping, Bolin didn’t return to ask. 

“Lin!” As he rounded the corner he saw her, standing as strong jawed and scowl faced as ever. 

But she must have seen the panic in his face, because her expression softened just a bit.

“Jeez, kid, you look like you swam here.” 

He found himself panting. “If…I knew…how slow…the ferries were…I would have.” He took a sharp breath, his stomach aching. Too many noodles. “Korra…captured. Scary guys, skull masks. Hurting her.”

Lin stepped in front of him and held his shoulders to sturdy him. “What happened?” She commanded and he found himself coming back to earth a bit. 

“Korra went to talk to Khan and then the top floor of the building like…exploded! It was crazy, like dynamite or something. And I went in and found a bunch of guys dragging Korra into a big Satomobile and…they had those shocking sticks.” He gestured his hand at her like he was actually holding a stick. Lin looked a bit affronted but said nothing. “They were hurting her. Talking about something that was going to happen. I don’t—“

“Lin!” Another voice called and they both looked back to see a very stricken Pema calling them over. 

They both ran to her and found the small area where the radio that Korra used to contact her parents earlier that day was resting. 

“ _Again, if you are interested in seeing true balance be returned to the world. Arrive at sunset in downtown Republic City and witness the rebirth of your freedom and the restructure of our great world."_

Lin backed away, shaking her head. It was the most unsettling thing in the world to see her this…unsettled. 

“What is it?” He asked, frustrated at her silence. 

She gave him a grave look. “They’re going to execute her. Publicly.” 

Bolin felt his entire face go pale. “We have to do something!” He cried, his voice breaking in agony. 

“I know, kid.” Lin nodded to herself, her mind working overtime.“I know…we’ll…get the entire force on it, we’ll—“

“MOM!” Ikki’s cry carried through the air and they all turned to see her running towards them an pointing behind her. 

Standing on the roof of the largest building on the island, Bolin counted seven people dressed in the same outfits of the assassins that attacked them days before. 

“The sun will be setting soon. We can’t waste our time fighting these guys.” Bolin said, turning to Lin who already had her metal cables at the ready. 

“Do you suggest we let them take this island?” 

Bolin frowned not at Lin, just at everything.“We have to get Korra!” 

The men started to approach, dispatching a few of the stray air benders who were not ready for a real fight.

Pema was gathering up Rohan and crying out for Meelo as Ikki, brave as her father, stood ready to defend her home.

“Kid, do you know how to fly a police airship?” Lin asked, turning to Bolin as she called the rest of her on task officers towards the approaching men. 

“Is it like flying a regular airship?”

Lin nodded. “Pretty much, yes.”

“Then…no.” Her glare deepened. If that was even possible. 

“If you want to help Korra then you will figure it out. Take the ship and find her.”

Bolin balked. “I can’t fight them all on my own.”

The assassins were close, already engaging with a few of her officers. 

“All you have to do is get to her. Korra will be all the backup you’ll need.” 

Bolin nodded, still completely and utterly unsure. But when Lin ran into the fight, he backed away toward the airship. 

As he was moving for his escape, he caught sight of Pema still holding her youngest son and calling for Meelo. 

Racing after her, Bolin grabbed her arm gently. “Pema” She turned to him, fear in her eyes. “Come with me.”

“My children!”

“Are two of the best air benders in the entire world. They’re needed here and you need to get Rohan to safety. I’m taking the police ship off this island, I can get you somewhere safe.” 

Tears streaked down her cheeks as they both looked to see Ikki knocking down a man with a ball of air only to have Meelo come flying in from above to send an air blast that pushed him completely off the island and into the water. 

Even though he could feel her resisting, she allowed him to pull her away. 

Bolin considered it a good sign that he figured out how to open the ship and get on the ship and even close the door to the ship behind him. 

But as he stood at the controls, staring at these foreign objects and hearing Pema try to sooth her frightened son behind him, he was completely lost.

“Okay…okay…well usually when Asami does this she’s holding…this big lever here. Maybe that’s up.” He pulled said lever and suddenly the ship was propelling from behind but not actually in the air. It scraped against the ground below, loud and painful. It made Rohan cry even more and Pema scream at him.

He let go of that lever. 

“Forward, that’s forward. We need up first. One of these switches has to be up…right?” He flipped a switch. Nothing. Flipped enough and a red light started flashing. He turned that light off, red was never good. A third switch would then release a life raft into the water on his right.

“Bolin! We’re just sitting here!” Pema cried.

Panicking just a little, Bolin flipped a fourth switch and suddenly everything started to hum and move above them.

“That’s it!” He cried, throwing his hands in the air. “Okay…” He saw another lever, but this one was already down all the way. It only went up. Lifting it, the ship started to rise. 

Once he finally managed to balance the rising of the ship with the forward of the ship it wasn’t too bad. He went a little too fast and turned a bit sharply at one point, but Pema had strapped herself in pretty tight. 

The sun was falling. He forced himself not to look back at the battle going on at the island behind them.Pema was talking to herself, to her son, to her kids that weren’t here with her now.  

Landing the ship wasn’t too hard. Granted he took out a pretty big noodle stand, but there was nobody in it. 

Actually, the closer he looked, there was nobody anywhere. The streets were empty. The city seemed desolate. 

_Sunset_

He swallowed the heavy lump in his throat and turned to see Pema watching him. 

“Okay…are you okay?”

Pema shook her head. “No, but I’ll survive.”

Bolin offered her his best smile. “Good, good…and Rohan is…”

She looked down at her calm son. “He’s better. What are you doing?” She asked as Bolin opened the door of the ship.  

“I have to go get Korra!”

“You’re going to leave us?”

Bolin stopped and turned back to her. “You’re safer here than anywhere else. Everyone is downtown.”

“What for?”

HIs throat constricted. He couldn’t say it. “Stay here. There’s a radio in this thing. Call for help.” His voice rose as he realized how much that would help. “Why didn’t I think of that sooner! Call the entire force and tell them to get downtown right now!” 

And with that, he was off. Racing on foot across the quiet streets towards downtown.  

His mind was racing. He couldn’t handle this. What would they do if something happened to Korra? Mako would lose it, Tenzin would blame himself. He would lose one of the most important people in the world.

And Asami. He didn’t even want to think about what it would do to her

The thoughts made his legs move faster. 

Eventually, he came to a crowd of people. There were thousands of them. Hanging from buildings, crowding the streets, standing atop their Satomobiles. 

All of them staring at the same thing. A wooden platform, about ten feet long, where a man with a loudspeaker stood. And Korra, hanging by her arms next to him.  

There was a line of men, all dressed the same as those who he’d seen at the building taking Korra away. Standing between the public and the platform. The man spoke of equality and balance. Bolin wasn’t really listening. He couldn’t take his eyes off Korra. She looked so small. 

When her head shook a bit, he realized that she was awake. But why wasn’t she fighting? This couldn’t still be part of her plan. 

As he moved in closer, he could hear the ruckus as the guards dressed in masks held off an assortment of civilians who tried ot break through and help their avatar. Other’s didn’t, in fact, most didn’t. They just stood around and watched.  

Bolin forced his way through people, pushing and clawing to reach her. It was endless, this sea of faces that surrounded him. 

The words being spoken grew more and more clear as he drew closer. 

“We promise, you may not understand now, but you will. This will be a great moment in the history of your lives. Of your children’s lives and their children. You can tell them all, you were there the day balance was restored!” 

Bolin felt himself retch when a small contingent of people actually cheered. He was so close to the front. So close, pushing and shoving people away, not caring when they cursed at him. 

Finally, when he reached the front. He could see Korra. 

It was the hardest thing he’d ever had to see. 

The man had just stuck something into her arm. A needle of some kind and before Bolin could even speak, her eyes went pure, avatar white as she fought against the restraints. 

For a brief moment, the blue of her eyes he knew so well returned. She stared at him, broken and scared. 

A second later, the white returned and she threw her head back in a violent scream as a beam of light poured from her face and into the sky. It was blinding, the sound of her shout echoed off the city, vibrating the ground beneath them.Bolin had to cover his ears from the sound but he couldn’t take his eyes off of Korra.

And then it stopped. In a blink of an eye the light was gone. Dissolved into the sky and Korra’s head lulled down as she slumped forward, only the chains holding her up.  

Nobody cheered. The man with on the stage shouted four words.

“The Avatar is dead!” 

Police sirens sounded overhead. The men in masks gracefully escaped, the man who spoke raced off the stage. The crowd scattered in a frenzy as the metal bending officers descended to the ground.

In the frenzy of it all, Bolin felt his feet moving. He walked up on the stage, no one was really around now. All covering the streets in chaos. 

He pulled a small amount of lava from the ground below and used it to burn through the chain holding Korra up. She fell onto the platform harshly and he felt his stomach twist. 

Carefully, he scooped her up into his arms and took her off the stage and away from the chaos. 

Nobody came after him. Nobody saw him. 

He wasn’t sure where he was going. He just had to get her off that stage. Away from that hateful, monstrous scene. 

So Bolin kept walking, carrying her down the street, motionless in his arms. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just bear with me...


	17. Untethered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami, Mako and Tenzin struggle through the Spirit World.

The only thing Tenzin could really focus on as he, Mako and Asami made their way through the Spirit World, was how empty it felt. From his short visits to the things he’d heard from his father and Korra, it seemed like they should have encountered more. 

The terrain was easy enough, sometimes it shifted to a much softer ground, one that stuck beneath their feet like fields of honey. Asami struggled through those. She’d been struggling a lot more as the day had worn on. The sun was beating down on them, hot and muggy and she’d all but stripped out of her clothes save a white tank top and her pants. Leaving the rest behind because she simply didn’t care.

Mako had stayed strong, it was something Tenzin had discovered about that boy, Mako was always consistent. Even if he was consistently being inconsistent.

Around them was a vast array of trees and an array of plants. They climbed up hillsides like paintings, dancing and swirling without care. The waters they passed were always varying colors. Purple and pink, some blue and green. He had a general idea of where he’s going. The research he’d done on the well was as much as he could find. Which wasn’t much at all. But the way the trees were starting narrow into the distance, almost creating a pathway, sounded familiar to what he’d read. The well was large, he knew that, but it was also far. A journey meant only for those who really sought it. 

Glancing over his shoulder, he could see Mako pulling back to check on Asami. She was weary, no doubt. Her body was beginning to shut down from the poison that had leeched into her system. If she was resting, she probably wouldn’t be in as much agony, but because she was pushing herself so hard, she was suffering. 

Though Tenzin would readily admit that he was not about to tell her she couldn’t do anything. 

“Do you need a rest?” Mako asked, drawing Asami’s tired gaze.

She shook her head. “M’fine.” 

“You don’t look fine.” He returned, frowning. 

Tenzin winced, he knew what was coming. “I said I’m fine, Mako. There’s no time to stop!” 

Surrendering, Mako raised his hands up and took a few slow steps to move behind her. 

In all the time he spent with Korra, he never would have guessed that she would end up with the Sato girl. Of course they had a bond, he accepted that. Korra would always light up when Asami entered a room. They could seemingly spend an entire day together not talking and enjoy it as if they’d been on an amazing adventure. 

It was his own fault, he supposed, for not opening his mind more to the idea that they might share romantic feelings for one another. It made him a bit agitated with himself. Perhaps he could have better guided Korra towards Asami. Giving her this happiness much sooner.

He knew of Asami well before Korra arrived. She was, in the political circles, proclaimed to be the next great mind of Republic City. Of course, meeting her only gave merit to those claims. She was brilliant. But he would have never guessed her courage. 

Asami was strong and brave, she somehow went through all she did with her father and came out of it a better person. Not many could claim that. And to have her mother cut down by a bender and instead of joining her father’s anti-bender group, she fell in love with the Avatar herself. 

Tenzin never claimed to be Korra’s father, she had one of those. But he looked to her like one of his children, and Asami certainly deserved to be with Korra if anyone ever asked him. 

Thus why they were here now, trudging through the Spirit World, trying to cure her. 

As they started to become enveloped in the trees, Tenzin slowed his pace so the three of them could remain close. He would air bend a few branches out of the way if necessary but the further they walked, the more and more the towering trees were closing in on them.The sun was peeking in through every crack and minimal gap it could find. The shine in offered on the world around them was fairly beautiful. Like a light show of some kind.  

“How much more of this?” Mako asked, mostly just thinking out loud.

Tenzin could feel the energy around them pulsating more and more with each step they took. They were close to something, he only hoped it was the well. 

“Why is it so empty?” Asami questioned, her eyes glancing up to Tenzin who cast a gaze back to her. “When Korra and I were here we had spirits around us all the time. This place was full of life. I haven’t seen anything since we got here.” 

A sigh escaped him. “I wish I knew. It can’t mean anything good I suppose. The spirits are very in tune with the world around them. If they’re in hiding, then something must be wrong.” 

Asami’s reaction was dark at Tenzin’s words. 

Suddenly, a loud, violent screech sounded behind them and the three looked back to see a tall, dark spirit lurching up through the trees. It was massive, shaped almost like a scorpion-spider. With legs protruding from all over it’s black, thick middle. Tenzin felt his pulse being to race, it’s a dark spirit. He wasn’t sure what they’d done to provoke it, perhaps it guarded the well. It would make sense considering how valuable the well was. 

“Mako, throw a fireball at it!” Tenzin ordered, just as Mako put himself between the spirit and Asami.  

“We’re surrounded by trees, if I do that we’ll set this place on fire!” 

Tenzin groaned, this was still far to solid to the both of them. “The Spirit World will adjust. Throw it!” 

And so he does, he coiled his hand back, a flame igniting on his palm and he hurled it in the direction of the oncoming spirit. 

Soon enough, it’s seemingly engulfed by the trees around them, willingly taking in the heat and fire as they all torch. 

Tenzin becomes innately aware that they’re in a narrow pathway of a forest that is welcomingly setting itself on fire. 

“We have to go!” He shouted, grabbing Asami’s arm and turning her to run with him. With a glance over his shoulder, he saw the fire consuming the spirit behind them. It let out a loud, painful screech and soon enough, there was nothing but a growing orange glow pummeling towards them.The more they ran through the path, the more Tenzin could feel Asami dragging down behind him. When he looked back, she was pale faced and fading. Nearly falling over, before Tenzin can make a move to catch her, Mako raced up from behind and scooped her up easily. 

Eventually the trees stop closing in on them, but a new problem emerged. There was now a very large hole in the ground separating them from the rest of the path. 

It’s too far to jump naturally, Tenzin could air bend over but he has to get Mako and Asami across. Stepping back, he began swirling his arms. 

“Okay, you take a few steps back, then jump. I’ll push you across. And for goodness sake hold on to her!” 

Mako did as directed, looking back at the fire that is slowly settling down. Tenzin watched as he took two deep breaths and then nodded before darting forward. 

With Asami cradled in his arms, Mako was sent into the air and Tenzin made sure to soften their landing before making the jump himself.

As soon as Tenzin landed however, he felt the ground beneath them start to quiver. Looking down, he saw rocks begin to tumble into the darkness underneath. It looked as if oblivion itself rested underneath this path they stood on.With a look to Mako who matched his concern, they began to run again without a word.  

It was too fast, the more they ran, even if Tenzin air bent them forward, the collapsing ground would catch up to them. 

With Asami in his arms, Mako wasn’t fast enough, Tenzin was two steps ahead of them when he heard Mako cry out. Turning around, Mako and Asami were gone, the ground beneath them absent. A second later, it took Tenzin as well. 

The fall was strange. Almost like he was floating because everything around his was so dark. There was no sky, no walls. Just darkness and the sensation of air passing him by. 

It shut off his mind, he couldn’t think enough to air bend. To even reach out and grab something. 

Then a second later, he hit the ground with a thud and groaned as the world around him started to illuminate again.  

Pushing up with his elbows, he scanned for the others and found Mako on all fours and Asami on her side, not moving, a few feet away. 

Forcing himself to his feet, Tenzin walked over to Asami and knelt down beside her. When he touched her shoulder, she let out a grunt of pain. 

“Are you okay?”

Asami rolled onto her back, grimacing but nodded. “Wonderful,” She said almost bitterly, sounding altogether not fine. “Our vacation was so much better than this.”

“Tenzin.” Mako gasped, drawing their attention to what he was gawking it.

It was magnificent. There were two statues on either side of a very wide, ten step staircase. Each statue was the head of a dragon with it’s jaws agape and water pouring out. 

The trees around it seemed to have shaped themselves to fit this wondrous structure. The light played off of it perfectly, glistening in the backdrop, as if a spotlight displaying the well that rested at the very top of the steps.  

“We’ve made it!” Tenzin said triumphantly as he helped Asami to her feet. 

He can feel her leaning heavily against him. She is really starting to wear down. 

With a harsh breath, she clutched onto Tenzin’s arm. “I…guess I better go up there and—“

“No,” Mako stepped in front of her, a strong look on his face. Tenzin knew what was coming as soon as he spoke. All these kids are far more courageous than they ever get credit for. “I’ll do it.”

“Mako…” Asami whispered, her voice shaking.“No…the price…you can’t.”

A smile graced his face, he touched Asami’s arm gently. “I want to. Let the well do it’s worst to me. You’ve lost enough, Asami.” 

As Asami wiped at the tears that streamed down her cheeks, an intense shift happened in Mako’s expression. His gaze cast to the right, beyond them and his whole face went ashen. 

Following his eyes, Tenzin turned and felt his entire nervous system shut down. 

“Korra.” Asami’s voice hardly carried beyond her lips. She quivered in Tenzin’s grasp but broke away and stumbled towards Korra standing a few feet from them.

Only it wasn’t Korra, not really. She was almost transparent, her frame a shimmering, glowing blue. She had a soft smile on her face, her eyes as warm as Tenzin had ever seen them. She looked both sad and as at peace as she ever had. 

Neither he or Mako moved as Asami reached for Korra. 

“Hi,” Korra whispered, tilting her head sadly as Asami sobbed. “No, no…don’t cry. Please.” 

“Korra.” Asami repeated, dropping to her knees in the grass.  

When Korra knelt down next to her, Asami reached out, but her hand went right through Korra’s shoulder and Asami pulled it away as though she’d been burned.

“I knew you’d make it here.” Korra said, looking up to stare at the brilliant well behind them. “Asami things went really bad with Khan. I—I…he caught me, he hurt me.” Even as she spoke, Korra’s smile never vanished. It was so comforting, so understanding. As if she knew something the rest of the world didn’t. 

“Are you…” Asami couldn’t finish, her throat visibly seized at the question. 

“My body, in our world, is wrecked. They did something to me, I couldn't control my Avatar state. I was really hurt, I couldn't fight back. It was like...poison” She laughed dryly, shaking her head. Korra reached up, and even though she couldn’t touch Asami, her hand rested near the other girl’s cheek. “My own energy was eating away at my insides, killing me and…Raava did something. I’m not sure. She…pulled my soul or…my spirit from my body and she brought me here. To find you.” 

Asami tersely wiped at her face, tear tracks marked on her face as they streaked through the dirt that covered it. 

“So you’re alive?” Her tone was leery, as if she dreaded the answer. 

Then Korra nodded and Asami’s shoulders slumped in relief. “I am. But…I have no body to fight with. I have to end this. To stop Khan.

“Okay,” Asami nodded, Tenzin saw the look in Korra’s eyes. She hadn’t actually acknowledged he or Mako at all. Tenzin wondered if she could see anything beyond Asami. If she even wanted to. “What do you need from me?” Asami asked, still fighting not to try and reach out to touch Korra. 

As Korra rose to her feet, Asami used all her strength to push up as well. “Do you trust me?” 

Only a split second passed before she answered. “Of course.” 

Korra’s smile grew and she closed her eyes. With two steps, Korra seemingly walked _into_ Asami and disappeared completely.

Then, Asami let out a harsh gasp, clutching at her chest as if someone were trying to tear her heart out. 

As Mako made a sudden move toward her, Tenzin grabbed at the sleeve of his coat, stopping him. “Wait!” 

Throwing her head back, a white light emitted from Asami’s face and created a towering beam into the sky above them. Her hands were open faced at her sides, shaking as her body swayed and then the light returned to her. Her head slumped down and after a good ten seconds of nothing. She turned to Mako and Tenzin. Her eyes white like the Avatar. 

“Asami?” Mako called her name fearfully. When she looked at him, she smiled warmly. 

“Don’t be afraid.” The voice that escaped her was different, almost an echo. It carried the tenor of both Korra and Asami. As if they were both speaking over one another. “Everything is going to be okay.” 

“Korra?” Tenzin stepped forward, drawing the burning white eyes of Asami’s body to him. “What about the well, the poison in Asami.”

“Raava has removed the poison. It was no match for her. Not like what the Red Lotus tried to do to me. What Khan did. We’ve rid it from her body. Raava has put a protection around her. No one will poison her again.” 

A sadness washed over Tenzin as he began to piece together this whole mess. “Is Asami okay?”

Another smile. “Asami is fine. She’s right here with me. She understands, she’s healthy and she’s safe. When we finish this, I will leave her body.” 

“And what will happen to you after that?” 

Closing her eyes, Korra, in Asami’s body, maneuvered the Spirit World around them. It raced past like nothing more than memories and in an instant, they were at the portal again.

When those glowing white eyes stared back at Tenzin once more, there was somehow peace in them. 

“Raava can only sustain me, without a body, for so long. Once I leave Asami, my spirit will be untethered. And a new Avatar will be born.” Mako cried out Korra’s name, she said something to him, something comforting but Tenzin couldn’t hear it. He was too busy feeling his own grief. When her eyes came back to him again. Those blazing eyes and that comforting face of Asami, he knew. “I’m sorry I wasn’t a better Avatar for you, Tenzin.” When she touched his shoulder. Tenzin could feel Korra’s presence within Asami. He fought the urge to hug her. Heat scratching behind his eyes.

Before he could speak again, tell her that she was the only Avatar he’d ever wanted, she exited the portal and was gone. When Mako and Tenzin did the same, they found only a very shocked and confused Jinora and Opal waiting beyond it, and no sign of Korra or Asami.


	18. Hollow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra and Asami confront their enemy and their broken future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't leave you all hanging for too long, so...two chapters in one day.

“What do you mean they’re gone!” Kahn’s voice ripped through the air like a knife, causing the young secretary to wince and cower behind his desk. “They were sent here to help me. To back me up with this. The Avatar is gone! I need them to continue planting _my_ flag on _this_ city!” 

The man, the useless child behind the desk shook his head like a bear-dog and whispered. “They said their jobs were done. They’d come back when needed.”

“ARGH!” Khan earth bent the desk the boy was hiding behind and threw it against the wall. Only when he saw that the kid was huddled into a ball crying did he feel well enough to turn and walk away. 

It didn't matter now. The Avatar was gone. Soon enough he would bring this city together, be the strong arm that held it up, and the world would forget it’s former champion. 

His building was a disaster. There were already crews working to fix the damage. He knew deep down that he was lucky. The Avatar had him if not for the building falling on her. Still, she was foolish to think she could come here and win this fight. It was her own fault and he refused to feel any guilt for that. He belonged in her place. Above her, above them all. He’d built his own life from nothing, anyone could challenge him now if they wanted. But the world was his now. No Avatar to stop him. 

Once he reached his makeshift office, the one at the top floor and the four floors below it destroyed, he sat down and closed his eyes.

The Hitokiri had agreed to help him when he threw as much money as possible at them. He only knew of them because of the stories his father had told him growing up. His father, one of the worst human beings on the planet, had at least given him something. An assassin group to stop the imbalance of the world. The same imbalance that ruined his father years ago. 

Sitting down, he was exhausted, his fight with the Avatar had been brutal. He knew, at some point, she would come for him and he was confident that he could hold his own but she was powerful, and resourceful. 

Still, she was weak. Controlled by her emotions and it cost her, cost her everything. 

Stupid child.

Just as he was about to pour himself a celebratory drink, the machine’s working to fix his building above him stopped. Every single one of them. 

Curious. He shouted. “What’s going on up there?”

There was no response. 

As if today hadn’t been long enough. 

Slamming his fist down on his desk, Khan stood and sauntered towards the ladder that led to the floors above. The machines were still there. The floors were being repaired, the walls rebuilt. He’d hired the best earth benders and non-bending builders in the city. 

And right now he couldn’t see a damn one of them doing the work they were supposed to. 

“I’m not paying you to take breaks. I want this fixed by the weekend and—“

Suddenly, the ground beneath him, beneath the building, shook. As if the world itself had started to crack.

Uneasily, he moved to the first window he could find behind him. It glanced out at the city below. The city that would be his soon enough. 

Another shake started, rattling the pictures off the wall, knocking over something large above him and a piece of equipment fell through the unfinished ceiling a floor higher and crashed into pieces on the ground at his feet. 

“What the hell is going on?!” 

An instant later, his desk was sent flying into the wall and exploded into nothing but debris. The ground shook again, this time shattering the window behind him. He ducked, in both shock and to avoid flying glass. 

On instinct, he tried to pull up a slab of earth to cover behind. But something was wrong. He…couldn’t.

It wasn’t that he couldn’t bed the earth, it’s that something stronger was holding it down.  

Taking a deep, shaky breath, he curled his arms and pulled with all he could. The ground quivered a bit, but a second later, it ceased. Held firmer to the ground than he could forcefully pull it up. 

“Hello!” He called, as the ground shuttered again. Never in his life had Khan felt so alone. It was as if the world around him had vanished. There was no sound, no movement. Just the shaking of the earth, and the falling darkness of dusk outside. “Who’s doing this?!” He hated himself for how shaky his voice was. He was Victus Khan, dammit. The man who destroyed the Avatar. “I swear, you show yourself right now or I will—“

“Kill me?” It was unlike any voice he’d ever heard before. Almost echoing off itself, vibrating into the air, rattling his bones. 

“Who…who are you?” Again he struggled, trying to pull up the earth to defend himself. He slammed his foot into the ground, but still nothing. He couldn’t move. He couldn’t do the thing that had been most natural to him for decades.  

Then, through the distant darkness where his desk once was, he saw through the broken window, a pair of white eyes float into view, the silhouette of a woman staring back at him.  

Like something out of a nightmare. She clutched the wall with her strong hands, cracking the surface with her grip. She climbed inside his office and stood tall in front of him. Those eyes stripping away every ounce of courage he had. 

“No…” he backed away slowly. Still twisting his arms in failed attempts to earth bend. “NO! I killed you!” 

She stalked him, each step she took shaking the ground at his feet. Soon, he was back as far as he could go, the broken window at his back, he stumbled into it, holding onto the frame to steady himself. His heart hammered in his chest. Her eyes, her expression never changed and she was silent, approaching him steadily. When she finally came into the light. He could see the face of the Sato girl. But…the white eyes of the Avatar. His bottom lip began to quiver as he clutched the wall, almost trying to rip the structure out with his bare hands. Anything to defend himself

“You’re not right!” He cried, trying to lean through the empty window just to create distance. “What are you?!” 

The woman stopped, inches away from him. Tilting her head to the side and raising her hand up slightly. He could feel the ground beneath his feet coming up, bending. 

“Balance.” She barked and an instant later the bent ground under his feet went up and he tumbled backwards out the window. 

The last thing he saw was the shimmering eyes of the Avatar. 

——————————

“It’s time…”

“No."

“Asami.”

“NO!”

“I’m sorry, I can’t.”

“You can, stay here. You don’t have to leave.”

“I can’t stay, your body can’t handle it. It was selfish of me to be here this long.”

“Be selfish! You’ve earned selfish. Please…Korra…”

“I’ll always be with you.”

“Don’t.”

“Asami.”

“My dad used to feed me that same garbage! That my mother was always with me! But you know what? I don’t remember her, I don’t feel her presence. All I feel is emptiness. You—you’re all I have left.” 

“I don’t want to go.”

“Then don’t!” 

“I have to. I’m sorry.”

“It’s not fair.”

“I know.” 

“I told you to be careful.”

“I couldn’t just…do nothing. I’m the Avatar. I’m not allowed to do nothing.” 

“You’re more than the Avatar, dammit. You’re Korra. Just Korra to me.”

“That means more to me than you’ll ever know.”

“What am I supposed to do now?”

“Everything, anything. Asami you can do…anything.” 

“It won’t be the same.”

“I know. When the next Avatar comes, can you…watch over them. It’s lonely growing up like this.”

“Korra…”

“Raava says it’s time.”

“I know.” 

“I love you, Asami.” 

“…I love you too.” 

Then a burst of light erupted into the night sky straight from Asami’s face as she threw her head back. It was over too soon, she felt Korra leave her. Like sand slipping through her fingers, and she was gone. 

When she regained her senses, the world around her was dark. The skyline of Republic City was in front of her and Asami knew she was on the dock of Air Temple Island. 

Tears were streaking down her cheeks so fast she didn’t even bother to try and stop them. Her body felt empty, as if she’d been hollowed out from the inside. Exhausted, she fell to a knee and planted her hand on the ground to stay upright.  

She felt everything about Korra when they were together. Every doubt of being the Avatar. Every bit of excitement when she learned a new bending skill, every fear she carried for the ones she loved. The pain and misery of the poison from the Red Lotus. 

She relived every single moment they’d shared together and how Korra felt through it. It was too much information, she couldn’t catch it all, as desperately as she tried to hold onto those feelings.  

Asami had never felt so empty in her entire life. 

“Korra?” 

Her throat caught as that name was spoken. It was Tenzin, his tone was cautious, he’d most likely seen it all. 

Turning her head back to him, hair fluttering over her face, Asami shook her head. “She’s gone.” 

“I know, are you…all right?”

“Physically?” She took a slow breath and forced herself to stand, her body shaking. “I’m fine. Everything else? Never.” 

And in two long strides, Tenzin caught her as she started to fall. 

Asami cried, she cried more than she had in her entire life. It wouldn’t stop. She sobbed and ached and screamed as Tenzin held her, never wavering. Her body, heavy with exhaustion, anchored them both to the ground.

The cries came out so hard and so quick that she felt her breath starting to constrict. She steadied herself, using all the willpower she could muster to at least slow down. But it hurt so badly.

She couldn’t stop seeing Korra. Not Korra in pain, but Korra in her future. 

There was so much they didn’t get to do. 

No double dates with Bolin and Opal.

No trip to see Korra’s family together. 

Late night rides on Naga or visiting every corner of the world together. 

Marriage. Children. Grand Children.

She couldn’t keep the images from racing in her mind, it wouldn’t slow down. She wanted Korra. She needed…

Then the sobbing stopped, everything stopped. Her body went numb and when she opened her eyes again, she realized she was broken. It was too much, her mind had forced her to block it all out. 

Eventually help came, it was Bumi and Opal who, along with Tenzin, lifted Asami from the ground and helped her back to the island. She didn’t look at anyone as she walked through the living quarters. They all spoke to her, asked questions or offered their love, but she couldn’t find the strength to lift her head and even acknowledge them. 

Pema took over when Tenzin’s own grief took him, she talked about coming back with her son after Bolin left her in the air ship. Asami barely registered the words. Barely registered anything.

Eventually, Asami found herself being guided to a bedroom down the hall. She appreciated the darkness when she stepped inside. A soft hand on her back led her to sit on the bed. A pair of hands wrapped a blanket over her shoulder. She was still in her tank top from the Spirit World’s heat causing her to take off all her layers.

The Spirit World. The last time she saw Korra’s face. 

No tears came, nothing, she just sat there, with Korra’s features running through her mind over and over again. 

Gently, she was pushed on her back and heard a faint voice tell her to get some rest. The older woman gave her a sad smile before turning and leaving the room. She heard Mako talking to Pema, who carefully pleaded that he give Asami time

Asami had no idea how long she laid there. She couldn’t find the energy to do anything. She just stared at the ceiling and waited. For what, she had no idea. 

Eventually, commotion started to go throughout the Air Temple. She could hear harsh footsteps and loud voices. Asami felt her head lull to the window. It was still dark out, save the moonlight shimmering in the sky. Suddenly those voices were right outside her room. 

“Bolin! What happened?” It was Mako, calling out for his brother. 

Bolin…

Where had he been?

Forcing herself onto her elbows, Asami reached out and clutched the windowsill to sit. Through the glass she could see everyone racing towards the dock. The last ferry of the day had just arrived. In the distance, she could see Bolin coming down the walkway from the boat.

He was holding something, she couldn’t make it out, but it was big, and familiar and…cradled in his arms.

“Korra…” She whispered, shocked by the sound of her own voice. 

Throwing her legs of the bed, Asami nearly fell over onto the ground. But she planted the flat of her hand on the table next to it and balanced. Rising to her feet shakily. She was out the door and racing down the hall.

Once she was outside, the chilly night air hitting her face, Asami could finally see Bolin. His face was showed the same kind of exhaustion she felt. Like he’d just gone through the worst day of his entire life. 

And then she saw Korra. 

When Bolin fell to his knees, still cradling Korra, her body sagged at the impact, lifeless. 

Asami stumbled through the crowd of people, all carrying the same grief she was, and felt her hands instinctively reaching for the girl, who looked so small and peaceful. Her eyes closed, her hands, chained together, resting at her side. There was blood on the chain and she saw blood on Bolin’s fingers as well. He’d been trying to tear the restraints off. 

Mako raced around them both, tending to his brother who was sadder than Asami had ever seen him. 

But she couldn’t tear her eyes off of Korra. 

She reached out, touching Korra’s cheek and felt a sob strike in the back of her throat. Fresh, hot tears returned to her eyes and she let them fall. 

With trained fingers, she pushed away the fallen hair from Korra’s face.

“Korra…” She whispered, hearing someone start to cry behind her. It sounded like Jinora. It sounded like everyone. “I’m so sorry. I wish I had been there. I wish…”

A hundred times in Asami’s life, something small had sparked a creative or thoughtful nerve in her mind. It was always the same process. She’d see something or say something or hear something, and her mind would start working. She would plot and plan almost immediately.

This was no different. 

Glancing up, beyond Bolin and Mako, she could see the ferry worker detaching from the dock to return to the city. 

Asami stood in a rush. There was no time. She screamed. 

“WAIT! STOP!” The man jumped at her words, holding the large rope in his hand worriedly.

“Asami?” Mako questioned, glancing at her as he passed off Bolin to Opal. “What are—“

Turning her gaze to Korra’s empty body, she set a determined look on her face. Finding all the strength she had left. 

“Grab Korra.” She looked up at all the expectant faces staring back at her. “We’re going to the well.” 


	19. The Cost of You

The sun was dim when she opened her eyes. The shutter over the window above her was parted slightly, a beam of light danced along the wall opposite her and it was just enough to color the room.

When she tried to move, Korra felt the slosh of water all around her. She grimaced when she sharply looked to see where she was and her brain felt like it was rolling around in her head. 

She was in the bathtub, warm water all around her, naked and achey. 

Swallowing the thick lump in her throat, Korra’s mind began to race. Wasn’t she dead? Didn’t Raava take her out of this body because it was too broken? She’d joined with Asami, went after Khan, said her goodbye and…died. 

Was it all a dream? No, she knew it wasn’t. But she couldn’t understand where she was now. 

A soft rustling next to her drew Korra’s gaze to Asami.

Asami, sitting in an uncomfortable wooden chair, her head lulled down, hair sprawled out all over her face, asleep. 

The urge to leap out of the tub and pull Asami into her arms was the strongest feeling Korra had ever had to restrain. 

She hadn’t expected this. She’d accepted her fate. She’d said goodbye. She…she was ready.

What happened? 

_“You’re okay…”_

Raava.

A tear slid down Korra’s cheek. Raava’s presence offering her comfort in ways she didn’t fully understand and could never comprehend 

There were certain things that Korra just _felt_ without any real reason. Like her fondness for Katara. It was always there, like some preset emotion she was born with. 

Glancing down at her body, Korra stared at her feet in the water and pulled one of her legs up to the surface. When she wiggled her toes, she couldn’t believe it. After her fight with Khan, when the building fell on her, her legs were ravaged. It’s why she couldn’t defend herself. She couldn’t move.

But now, everything seemed fine. She was stiff and groggy, but her body seemed okay. 

How was that possible?

The movement of her leg must have made enough noise to wake Asami because the chair next to her shifted again. 

“Hmm,” Asami hummed sleepily. “Korra?” She gasped, standing up in a flurry only to drop to her knees next to the tub.“You’re awake. Are you okay?”

Taking in the sight of Asami’s beautiful, but tired face, Korra nodded. “I’m okay. I just…I don’t know what happened. How am I here? Why am I naked in this bathtub?”

“Well you were really cold after…everything and I thought this would warm you up and maybe help you wake up.” Asami smiled like she knew what she said was silly. When Korra ran her hand through the water, Asami leaned over the edge of the tub to kiss her cheek. “Bolin brought you, well…your body, back to the island and I had to do something so…I took a chance.”

Then it hit her. Korra knew exactly what had happened. Where she’d found Asami after she’d left her own body. By the well. The well that offers people gifts. The well that takes something back each time. 

Tentatively, Korra looked into Asami’s eyes. There was sadness in them, but no regret. 

“You—“ She let the question hang. 

“I asked for your body to be fixed, and for your soul to be put back in it. I wasn’t even sure if it was still possible, if you’d already gone. But…the spirit of the well—“

“There’s actually a spirit at the well?”

Asami nodded. “Giant tiger-snake. When you ask for what you want he comes up from the water. He talks too.” She sounded a bit amused by this. “He makes sure you really want it, then he tells you about what you’ll give up in return and…you say yes or no.”

As she sat here in the tub, alive, feeling Asami’s hand on her shoulder and the water all around her. Korra knew that Asami had said yes.

Which meant—

“What did you lose?” 

With a sigh, Asami’s hand slipped from Korra and she stood. The Avatar watched as Asami stepped to the door and pulled a robe off the hook.

“Come on, lets get you out of there and I’ll tell you. Everyone will be thrilled to know you’re awake and okay.” 

Shakily, as if still trying to rediscover her own body, Korra pushed up to her feet in the tub as water dripped down her body. She shivered a bit as the air in the room hit her wet skin. 

As soon as she stepped out, Asami covered her shoulders with the robe and reached around her back to tie it for her. Korra couldn’t stop herself from smiling when Asami’s breath tickled the back of her neck. 

After everything, it was easy to really appreciate how good it was to feel Asami’s touch again.

But the unnerving concern of what had been given up to grant her this loomed over the moment. It loomed over everything.  

Once they stepped out of the bathing room, Korra saw a group of expectant and worried faces all staring at her. They looked like she felt. Tired, uncertain, wrecked with emotion and ready to take a week long nap. 

But they were all there. All waiting for her, all beaming when she stepped through that door.

A rush of emotion she didn’t know was hidden within her came out. So many people looking at her with love. So happy to see her. She was overwhelmed and couldn’t stop herself from crying.

Even as people rushed over to hug her, Asami was never more than a few inches away and never not touching Korra. Like she was worried if she did Korra might disappear. 

The hardest one was Bolin. He was shaking as Opal guided him to Korra and Korra remembered, in painstaking detail, seeing Bolin right before Raava tore her from her own body. He stayed there for her, he risked his own life to carry her back here, back home. 

When she hugged him, Bolin held her so tightly she thought he might break something. But she returned the embrace all the same.

“Thank you.” She whispered into his shoulder. 

Bolin shook his head next to her. “You’re never going into the building of a crazy man by yourself _ever again_!” He pulled back, holding her at her shoulders and stared into her eyes. “You understand?”

With a soft smile, tears still spilling down her cheeks, Korra nodded. 

“Khan?” Korra said, looking over her shoulder at Asami. She knew what happened to him. What she and Asami did together. But what did the rest of the world know?

Tenzin cleared his throat to answer. “The man fell out of his giant building after the top floors were destroyed. He had ties to a group of ancient assassins and tried to publicly kill the Avatar. Lin captured a few of the Hitokiri when they attacked the temple. She… _persuaded_ them to sell out Khan.”

“The official word will probably be suicide.” Mako continued. “Jumped to his own death. But…nobody will ask any questions once all of his dark secrets start coming out.” 

Deep in her own heart, Korra was scared that she’d now taken two lives in the span of a week. But she was _not_ sorry that Khan was no longer alive. Not when she looked at a healthy Asami smiling at her. 

Never. 

“And the Hito…” Korra frowned at herself.

“Kiri.” Asami finished for her. 

“Gone.” Tenzin shrugged, looking a bit concerned still. “They vanished soon after—“ Everyone balked his words, or lack of words. But Korra knew the rest of the sentence well enough.

She lived it, after all. 

“We need to find them.” Having a threat out there that could show up and hurt them again was something Korra was _not_ going to just accept. 

Asami touched her shoulder supportively. “We will.”

Wiping at her damp cheeks, Korra felt her stomach growl and flushed a bit when she realized that everyone else heard it as well. 

“Been a while since I’ve eaten.” She said, smiling tiredly. She was really tired, even though she’d been…what? Sleeping? Unconscious? Dead? Her body felt like it’d been through a full season of Pro-Bending in one night.

“Pema is preparing breakfast right now.” Tenzin gave her a nod. “Why don’t you go get dressed and we’ll have it ready for you.” 

After another quick round of hugs and shared sentiments, Asami led Korra back to their room. 

Once they were back, Korra sat on the bed at her girlfriend’s behest while Asami started digging through the closet to find Korra something simple to wear.

Watching her from behind, Korra felt the despair set in her gut again. She hadn’t seen any sign of what the price was that Asami had paid for giving Korra today, every day after that. 

She had to know.

“Hey,” her voice was soft, drawing Asami’s attention

Asami gave her a warm look. “I’m so glad you’re here. Do you feel okay? No weirdness or…like after effects of being ripped out of your body?” 

“No,” Korra shook her head. “I’m just tired, maybe a little…disoriented.” Soon after, Asami came over with a blue top and some sweat pants. Grabbing them, Korra caught Asami’s hand with her own. “What was it?” 

Asami looked away, pursing her lips. 

“Korra…”

“Please, I need to know.” 

With a nod, Asami took the clothes she’d picked out and sat them aside before kneeling down in front of Korra thoughtfully. 

“Mako wanted to do it.” She smiled, shaking her head. “Even before you…his plan was to make the wish for the cure for _me_ and then pay for the gift himself. But then you showed up and whisked me away and then…left me and when we went back…he wanted to do it again.” Korra, with worry in her face and rot in her stomach, urged Asami on with her eyes. “I wouldn’t let him. Not with you. It’s my job to take care of you. You protect the world, I protect you.” That was when Asami cast her gaze downward, looking at where she was holding Korra’s hand. “Tomorrow morning some records are going to show up, none of them real but all of them evidentiary, that will show a couple dozen wrong doings that my father did in business. Embezzlement and fraud. Bad associations and leaning on people for money. More than enough for the government to shut Future Industries down. Though Raiko will probably just seize control of it to keep manufacturing things.”

“Asami! What?” Korra’s voice matched the shock in her expression. Future Industries was everything to Asami. It was her whole life. “Your father did these things?”

“No!” Asami barked, a bit sharper than she intended. “No. All the documents they find will be fake but they’ll _look_ real. It’s…like _magic._ Which sounds really dumb but that’s how the spirit described it. The price I pay for getting you, will be losing my company and everything that goes along with it.” 

Korra dropped Asami’s hand and felt a wave of shame and guilt wash over her like a tidal wave. “Asami—“

“No,” she grabbed Korra’s face with both hands, holding her to look her in the eyes. “Don’t even think about blaming yourself or questioning if I made the right choice. I know you, I know how your selfless mind works I am _not_ going to spend a second of my life regretting the choice I made. Seeing you wake up this morning made it all worthwhile. You’re all I need. I rebuilt the city, I rebuilt my dad’s company, I can rebuild my life again. But not without you.”

“So…what does that mean? You’ll have no job? No say in what happens? Can’t you fight these charges?”

Asami shook her head. “No, I can’t even if I could, if that makes sense. I told the spirit I wouldn’t. It’s my price and I can’t risk him taking back the deal. I’ll tender my resignation tomorrow and step down before it gets ugly. I’ll lose my house and money and…all of it, but I’m okay. Really. I promise.” 

Korra’s frown was still present but she nodded. Knowing it was useless to argue when Asami had that ‘look’ on her face. 

“Though,” Asami started, grinning a bit. “I might need a place to stay if you think Tenzin can fit me in.”

Quickly, Korra gathered Asami into her arms. “Of course. I wasn’t actually planning on letting you stay anywhere without me anyways.” She let herself laugh and it felt good. There was still so much weighing on her but holding Asami and being…alive, felt good.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Korra pleaded again.

“I am, I mean right now I’m blissfully happy because you’re home so it might hit me hard later. But i’m good, I promise. And I don’t want you carrying _any_ guilt for it. It was my decision.” 

Korra was fairly certain she had never loved another person in the world as much as she did Asami right now. Their hug lingered until Korra’s stomach growled again and Asami let out a beautiful laugh. 

“Come on,” Asami pulled back, pulling Korra up with her. “Let’s get you dressed and feed that monster in your stomach.”

It would take time, a lot of time, to recover from all that had happened. So much had changed now. Asami had no money, Korra had all but died, and they hadn’t even made their relationship public yet.

But for right now, walking hand in hand to breakfast with her extended family. Korra was very glad to be alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so there's one chapter left after this but it's really just a transition into the next story that I plan to write. A sequel to this with plenty of ideas I already have. 
> 
> The idea of taking away Asami's money and her company is something that really strikes me as intriguing for her character. She's strong as hell, and I want to see her overcoming this just as she has everything else. 
> 
> And the way she lost her company might seem a little...off, but that's not the important part. The "how" it happened as much as the why and the consequence of that.
> 
> Thank you all so much for the support through this and I hope you'll stick around for the next one.


	20. What Lies Ahead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A month later, Korra and Asami begin to realize that their future has more questions than answers.

**ONE MONTH LATER**

_“I won’t apologize for being in love!” Avatar Korra said, at a news conference today in response to reports that she was in a romantic relationship with Asami Sato, the disgraced former CEO of Future Industries._

_A flurry of letters and editorials have come ever since the Avatar was spotted kissing Miss Sato on a ferry from Air Temple Island two days ago._

_The relief of learning that our Avatar had, in fact, not died during the haunting public display last week was soon turned to dismay when the picture hit our pages. The letters we’ve received have swayed from overwhelming support of the relationship to harsh rants against Miss Sato for perverting a sacred figure._

_With Avatar Korra all but admitting to the romance, we ask you, our readers. Do you believe that this relationship is soiling the great history of the Avatar? Or is love simply love? Send in your responses and we will post our favorites next week!_

“You know,” Korra started, glaring at the newspaper in her hand as if it had insulted her, which it actually had. “I knew some people would be against it. I mean…as far as I can tell some people are against the Avatar having a love life at all. It _distracts from duty_. But…if I have to read one more article about how Asami is tarnishing the legacy of the Avatar I’m gonna start burning every paper I see.” 

From across the table, Tenzin was gently sipping on his tea, listening to Korra with apt interest as he too scanned through the varying stories of Republic City. 

“Non-traditional relationships have always been seen as a bit…undesirable. But none have been as public as yours is with Miss Sato. It’s simply going to take time.” 

Korra sighed, using her hand to swoosh the contents of her tea in the cup. “It doesn’t help that Raiko is taking every chance he gets to run Asami down since she lost her company. Also, have you seen Asami out there working on that broken down Satomobile Lin gave her? There is _nothing_ undesirable about that.”

Tenzin’s eyes went just big enough to make Korra smirk before he cleared his throat and narrowed his eyes at her. “Be that as it may…you must then decide if it is worth all the hassle. Because you’ve only just made it public that the two of your are involved. People have always assumed they have a role in the life of the Avatar.”

“Tenzin,” Korra looked up from her cup, disbelief on her face. “You understand how important Asami is to me, right? I mean…I died for her, she lost her company, the only tie to her family, to bring me back. This thing with Asami is not a fling. She’s the girl I’m supposed to be with for the rest of my life.”

“And you know this after two months?” He questioned. Though he seemed genuinely curious. As if he was just wanting to hear her say it. 

Korra maintained eye contact. “It’s been eighty-six days since the first time I kissed her in the Spirit World. I’ll never stop counting the days from that moment because it was…the first time in my life that I stopped feeling alone. I know that I’ve had you and your family and my friends and…so much support and love. But there were always things I couldn’t share with anyone. Things that I carried with me. Things I’d seen and done and _felt_. And nobody understood what it was like to be the Avatar. To be born with so many expectations to feel so…useless. I was _useless_ after Zaheer and it almost killed me. Even after he was stopped. And I couldn’t tell anyone. But Asami and I shared a body. My…soul or whatever was in her and she saw it all. She felt every single thing I went through in my life. And when I woke up after she put me back in my body and she looked at me in that bathtub.” Korra closed her eyes, she pushed back the onset of tears. Not wanting to cry right now, not letting herself. “It didn’t change the way she looked at me one bit. That’s love. I don’t care if we’re both girls. I don’t care I’m the Avatar. We’re _in_ love. She’s my forever girl. And people can push against us all they want because I am sure as hell going to push back.” 

He stared at her for a good minute. Eventually Korra faltered and wiped angrily at her eyes before glaring at her tea. She hated being vulnerable like that, with anyone, but she had to say something. She had to let him know how she felt because, deep down, she needed him to support her and Asami. 

When he stood, Tenzin finished his tea and sat the cup down in the sink before walking around the table to touch Korra’s shoulder. 

“Don’t worry, Korra. We’ll get through this. We always do.”

———————————

“Why are we doing this again?” Korra asked, for the third time. Asami was about ready to yank on the hair she was combing, but instead she patted her precious Avatar on the head and repeated herself. 

“Because you keep complaining about your hair getting into your face while you practice and you won’t let anyone cut it, so…we braid.” 

Korra’s hair had become quite long. She hadn’t cut it since she took a sword to it in the heat of recovery and while she liked that look, and the compliments that came with it, for some reason she couldn’t bring herself to cut it again. 

Asami liked Korra’s hair either way. Though she would say that longer made Korra look a bit more _primal_ at times, especially in bed in the heat of the night. However, Korra was not the best at actually taking care of her hair. Sure she’d wash it in the shower, but then just let it do whatever it wanted and thus, when she practiced, it was flying all over her face, knotting and overall just getting in the way.

And, as she’d said once before (though at the time it carried a bit more weight than hair upkeep) Asami was responsible for Korra. 

Thus the combing and the braiding to follow. 

It was a fairly serene day. The sun was just beginning to fade and after the awfulness that was yesterday and stepping down from Future Industries (something she still hadn’t fully processed). To be here now, with Korra and surrounded by nothing but quiet and a warm breeze, she could finally take a breath. 

“So Korra,” Asami bemused, drawing a soft hum from the girl below her. “Do Republic City newspapers ever make it to the Southern Water Tribe?"

“Yeah I suppose so.” Korra shrugged, clearly missing Asami’s point. “I mean Republic City news travels fairly quickly and my dad used to get them to keep up with the Pro-Bending scores but—“ Korra went rigid and Asami grinned. Her poor, clueless girlfriend. “Oh Spirits. Dammit, Asami we have to tell them.”

When Korra tried to glance up at Asami, she grabbed her head with both hands and forced her to face straight. “I figured.”

“I—I…oh gosh, telling them over the radio seems so bad. I mean with Mako it was one thing cause we didn’t know what we were doing but you and I are…” Korra’s sentence trailed off in a fit of worry and thought about her parents.

But Asami couldn’t help but wonder exactly _how_ that sentence would end. Certainly good, because of how concerned Korra was about it. But still, she was curious. Always curious. 

Just like her dad used to tease her about. 

“We are…what?” 

Again Korra tried to look back at her. Asami pursed her lips and swatted the top of her head softly with the comb. “Ouch! What are you talking about?” She asked, looking straight again, but this time with a very cute pout.  

“You said you didn’t know what you were doing with Mako, but you and I are?” 

Years of experience lead Asami to believe that Korra had just rolled her eyes at her as she sighed. “We’re in love, Satobot. Come on, you had to know that.”

Asami shrugged. “Alright, well I guess I just wanted to hear it.” Putting the comb down after being satisfied that she’d done her best at combing out all the crazy in Korra’s hair, Asami started grabbing fistfuls and crossing them over one another.“So, your parents?”

“Yeah. I… _we_ need to go see them. I haven’t been south since…everything with Zaheer and now with you. I need to know they’re okay with it. It’d be nice if someone was.” Korra’s voice was a healthy mixture of hope and frustration.

Asami knew what it was like to have people hate you for something you couldn’t control. People hated her before they knew her because she was rich. Then they hated her because her father was an Equalist, and now they hated her because she dared love their female Avatar. She could handle it, mostly because she didn’t care. 

But Korra, ever stubborn, had a hard time accepting that people were naive and reluctant to change. It didn’t make sense to her why the papers would cut down their relationship. Why people would ask that Asami not accompany Korra to meetings and visits to various places around the city. 

And, once again, as Asami had learned in her experiences with Korra, when she didn’t understand something, she yelled at it. 

“We can go see your parents. It’s not like my schedule is packed these days.” Asami mused, though in fact she was dying inside. 

It wasn’t regret. Not at all, she didn’t regret giving up her company for Korra. But she was, quite frankly, losing her mind here at the island. 

Tenzin’s family was amazing. She loved them all and they welcomed her with open arms when Korra told them about everything. But she was not cut out to be an air nomad. She didn’t like to mediate, she couldn’t sit around all day working her chi or connecting with her spirit. 

She missed using her hands. She missed using her mind to create and fix. She missed the rush of a new project and the excitement of figuring it out. If it weren’t for Lin sending over a broken down Satomobile for her to fix up, she’d have probably snapped and started throwing fruit at Meelo every time he came by calling her “Korra’s trophy wife”. 

The lack of money wasn’t an issue, yet. Asami knew that Korra didn’t care about that, and she didn’t really either but at some point, something else would come up and she wouldn’t be there with a brand new airship and plenty of fancy new tools and gadgets for them to use. 

In truth, Asami felt like a pretty useless member of Team Avatar without her company and all it’s resources. 

Besides making her Avatar look presentable, of course. 

“Okay,” Korra said, mostly thinking out loud. “So…we’ll call them up and tell them we’re coming to visit soon. And tell them not to read _any_ newspapers from Republic City!” Asami smiled, Korra was already nervous. “They’ll be fine with this. They really liked you. My dad for sure. You kinda scared him with how bad ass you can be and that’s the best way to get my dad to like you.” 

As she put the finishing touches on the braid she’d given Korra, Asami bit her lip and studied her work. “Okay. All done.” Korra reached around and grabbed the braid in her hand and held it up to her eyes.

“Wow, I do have a lot of hair. This is good though. I like it. Thanks sweetie.” Asami winced. “No? Honey?” No change. “Darling?” Over exaggerated gag. “Oh yeah, that’s what Varrick calls Zhu Li. Umm…oh! _Baby_.” Korra quirked an eyebrow and smiled crookedly. Clearly very proud of herself. Asami grabbed the braid she’d just made and tossed it in Korra’s face then watched Korra’s eyes go wide with mischief. “Oh you did not, Satobot.”

Asami turned to run but Korra was up in a flash and wrapped her up around the middle, lifting her into the air as Asami giggled with delight. 

——————————

Mako took a great deal of pride in how well he handled Korra dating Asami. He could lay in his bed in the night and think to himself that he’d done well by both of them, in the long run, by supporting them fully.

But still, being around them on one of their normal days was a challenge. 

Ever since their situation with Khan, Korra and Asami had become very clingy with one another. But it was subtle. Not displayed in outward affection or soft words of love. It was simple gestures that would go unnoticed by most people. 

If Asami got up to go to the bathroom, Korra would always stand, and she’d stay standing until Asami came back. It was almost like she was at the ready in case something crawled out of the toilet and attacked her girlfriend. 

She did this three times during the housewarming party he had for his new apartment. 

Since he went back to the police force and had finally started to earn a pretty steady paycheck (and since Bolin was on the brink of proposing to Opal), he decided to find his own place. It wasn’t anything fancy but neither was he and once he moved in, he wanted to bring Team Avatar over to celebrate. 

The night started out great. They had some drinks and played games. Everyone found out that Korra hadn’t actually drank any liquor in her life before and thus she was the one who started feeling it the soonest. 

By her third shot of Fire Whiskey, Korra was happily dazed on the couch and watching as Bolin and Opal recreated one of the really lame dance numbers from the new line of movers that had come out over the last few weeks

During this, Mako cast his gaze over to where Korra and Asami (Asami being able to hold her liquor better than all of them) were cuddled up together. Asami was happily watching the couple dance all the while grasping and touching Korra’s bicep like it was her job. It was something he’d picked up on Asami doing a lot. 

She definitely had a thing for Korra’s arms. 

It was still very strange for him to see it, the two of them romantically embraced with one another. Again it wasn’t jealousy, just…different. He was no master of words but there had to be one to describe how it made him feel. Just…strange. 

He would go with that, strange. But they both were so happy that it was a good strange. He told himself that a lot. Good strange. 

However, when Opal called up Korra (who was becoming more and more intoxicated by the second) to dance, she happily jumped up on his brand new coffee table and started moving around like a mad woman.

Korra was as athletic of a person as there was in the world. But a dancer, she was not. 

“Pretty terrible huh?” Asami said, she’d stood from the couch after Korra got up and moved around to chat with Mako.

He couldn’t help but smile as Korra put her hands on her knees and started shaking her butt around, the brown fur around her waist fluttering like a skirt. 

“If her enemies could see her now.” Mako said simply, turning to see Asami staring down at him fondly. “What?” 

“You seem happy.” She said simply, settling onto the arm of the chair he sat in. 

Mako shrugged. “I am. Steady job, new place, great friends. I’m good.” 

“I never…thanked you for what you did, or…intended to do at the well.” Mako looked away shaking his head. “Don’t,” Asami beckoned, drawing him to look at her again. “Don’t undersell it. Who knows what might have been taken from you and you were ready to do it, just so I could get her back.” 

“What? And miss this show?” He said, pointing to Korra who was now holding Opal and swinging her around like a child.

Mako made light because he had to. Because he didn’t want to say that he loved them both. It was easier this way. Of course he would give up something to protect them, they meant the world to him. 

He didn’t want to see either of them hurt and losing one another would do just that. So it was his duty, in a way, to make sure they stayed together.

Asami thanked him again but didn’t have time to say anything else when Korra was suddenly off the table and scooping the tall brunette into her arms with delight. 

Settling back in his chair, Mako watched Asami climb up on the table with Korra and try to teach her a dance that didn’t involve shaking her butt. Asami stepped behind Korra, grabbing her arms and swaying them in a certain way. Korra tried it after Asami let her go but ended up just shaking her butt against Asami which made the other girl laugh boisterously.

He also found himself quite content with this new role in his life. He couldn’t be the one for Korra, or the one for Asami. But maybe he could be the one to make sure that they made it home to each other every night. 

——————————

Asami couldn’t help but smile, Korra was insanely cute when she was pouting. 

Earlier in the day, they had all seen Bolin and Opal off as they returned to Ba Sing Se for an extended to help with some of the movement going forward with the Earth Kingdom and the newly implemented government they were trying to forge.

Between them being gone and Mako being so busy with work, Korra was feeling a little melancholy at the absence of so many people in her life. 

So, in an effort to cheer up her girl, Asami had suggested they play a little Pai Sho. Now, in hindsight, playing a game you haven’t lost in twelve years with a novice in an attempt to ‘cheer her up’ was probably not the best idea. And after beating Korra for the third time, it registered that her always competitive girlfriend might be getting a little miffed with her. 

“What are you doing?” Korra cried, gesturing at the board with her hands. 

Asami grinned. “What? I’m playing the game.”

“No, you’re manipulating me. You make moves that make me think I’m doing well, then you come around and you take all my pieces and sit over there all pretty and proud of yourself! How are you doing that?!” 

“I tried to show you some of the more complex moves but you wouldn’t top touching me long enough to pay attention.”

Korra frowned. “How am I supposed to pay attention when you lean over me with your boobs in my face and your hand on my back?”

This time, Asami couldn’t hold in her laugh. “My _boobs_ in your face?”

“Yes, your boobs,” she literally pointed at both of Asami’s breasts before pointing at herself. “In my face. And don’t pretend you were doing it unintentionally because you _never_ do anything unintentionally.” 

She could only offer a simple shrug, there really was no denying that. 

A sudden rapping at the door drew both of them away from the game. 

“Come in!” 

Tenzin stepped through, with a very pre occupied Lin standing behind him. In Tenzin’s hand, was a box, no bigger than a cinderblock. 

“Kid, the police station is _not_ your personal post office.” Lin started with irritation, pushing past Tenzin to grab the box and thrust it in Korra’s face. “If you want mail delivered, get yourself a place to send it that doesn’t involve me having to come all the way out here to give it to you.”

While Korra gathered the box with confusion and wonder, Asami couldn’t help but smile. Lin Beifong was a very busy woman, who had an entire police force working underneath of her. She did _not_ , under any circumstances, have to personally do anything if she didn't want to.

When Lin caught sight of Asami, wearing a particular smirk, the older woman rolled her eyes and Asami swore there was the hint of a smile in her eyes. 

Korra’s bicep flexed a little as she tore open the box and Asami caught herself staring for a moment before shaking the haze out of her eyes and watching as the Avatar dipped her hand inside and pulled out a small, black object from inside. 

Where she sat, Asami could only see the back of it and Korra’s fingers curled around it. But when she looked beyond the object and into Korra’s eyes, all she saw was fear. 

“Korra?” Asami stood, feeling Tenzin and even Lin moving closer as well. 

Taking harsh, short breaths, Korra’s fear turned to anger as she narrowed her eyes on the object and Asami looked down to see she was holding a mask with the design of a skull painted on it.

The same mask those men had been wearing that had tried to kill her. It was one detail Korra thought about over and over again. Asami saw them, through Korra’s eyes, shocking her with that stick. She’d felt all the fear Korra felt when they joined bodies. She knew what that mask meant to her, how it affected her.

“Korra.” This time Asami’s voice was a bit stronger, she stepped around the table and placed her hand on the mask, breaking Korra’s gaze on it. 

“Who sent this?” Korra demanded, turning to Lin who merely shrugged.

“No idea, it was on my desk with no return address, just your name. I thought it was another one of my officers with a crush on you. Or another gas bag who wanted you to break up with Asami. That mask, we found those on the men we arrested when you were—“ Lin didn’t finish her sentence, she knew she didn’t have to. “We have seven of them in custody. Six more from the group that attacked this island that same day. We’ve tried interrogating them but only one ever gave us anything, and all that was on Khan cause they didn’t give two shits about him. He was just money to them.”  

“The Hitokiri?” Asami asked, though she already knew the answer. “My research said they were only a small group of old assassins. That they were almost non-existent. Nobody’s heard from them in decades.” Gently, Asami took the mask from Korra and examined it. It was made of leather on the inside, and the outside appeared to be some kind of metal. It was heavy and thick, if you struck it with your fist you’d end up hurting yourself more than the person wearing it.

Glancing through the eye hole of the mask, Asami saw a small piece of paper resting at the bottom of the box. 

“Korra,” she reached down and picked up the paper. “There’s a note.” Without reading it, she handed it to the Avatar. 

As she read it, Korra’s entire face went pale. It wasn’t a very big piece of paper, the note couldn’t have been more than one sentence but it had clearly rocked Korra. Her skin was almost grey, her eyes faltering as she read it over and over. 

Suddenly, the weakness in Korra’s expression turned. Her eyes looked as if they lit on fire. She stood up from her chair, having it topple over behind her. She dropped the note to the table and turned in a flurry, her fist swinging as she did. 

A powerful gust of air came from her and blew the chair on the ground into the wall behind her. It hit with such force that it stuck into the wall and all the surrounding pictures and books from the nearby shelf fell to the ground in a heap.  

Without saying a word, Korra stomped out of the room and started towards the docks, screaming.

When the initial shock of Korra’s outburst settled, Tenzin turned to Asami and silently gestured to the note. She picked it up and read what had caused such emotion from her girlfriend. 

It was only five words.

_You can’t always save them_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few things.
> 
> First of all, I have no idea if Korra has ever had a drink before, but I couldn't remember a time she did so I made this her first time. 
> 
> Secondly, I love the idea of the world not being accepting of their relationship, just from a creativity standpoint it gives me a lot to work with and I intend to. 
> 
> Third, I have a whole new story that I'm about to start as a sequel to this. I can only promise that it will be a bit lighter, just in terms of there being more humor and more fun. Less endless sorrow and pending death, lol. 
> 
> And lastly, thank you all so much for making my first venture into Korrasami fic so memorable. You were all wonderful and I really hope you stick around for the next one ;)


End file.
